Locked In With The Past
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: Kidnapped. Confused. Locked. 3 words that can describe everyone in the room. The same questions. What's happening? How is this possible? What are these books? Locked in, with only one escape. Read 6 books with everyone present. But are these books just ordinary? Read to find out. (It may be overdone, but it comes with a new twist)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey, everyone. I am Linera. This is my first Vampire Academy fanfiction and I hope you all like it. I know this plot has been overdone, however I have never come through to someone who has completed the whole series. I, myself wanted to read that, but unfortunately no one ever finishes it off. So, here I am. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the books.**

* * *

Sitting on a wooden chair that let out creaky noises as I moved and squirmed._ 'Must be old'_ I thought. My hands were tied, not too tightly but enough to hold them there. The room was full of eyes that struggled to see anything in the dark.

Finally, after playing with the knot I pulled the rope away and threw it behind me. A sharp light turned on blinding me causing me cringe back.

"Rose?". A voice called out. A familiar voice. Lissa.

I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes took everything in.

Lissa. Christian. Eddie. Mia. Sydney. Jill. Adrian. Mum. Dad. Yeva . Doors, windows, and I could see a kitchen.

Huh. Where am I? What's happening?

Dimitri walked up to me, holding a note. His eyes scanned the note and a look of disbelief and amusement shone on his face.

He passed the note to me and I read it out loud.

_Hello family and friends,_

_I have gathered you all here today to read a series of books. There aren't just any series of books. They are the Vampire Academy books. From your point of view Rose. I know your locked in. There is a kitchen full of groceries and snacks. 3 Bathrooms and 9 Bedrooms, please see bedroom arrangements as listed below. Just read the books with everyone there. Feeders will come in every morning. _

_Bedroom Arrangements:_

_Bedroom 1: Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur & Guardian Janine Hathaway_

_Bedroom 2: Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway & Guardian Dimitri Belikov_

_Bedroom 3: Queen Vasilisa Sabina RheaDragomir & Prince Christian Ozera_

_Bedroom 4: Guardian Eddie Castile & Mia Rinaldi_

_Bedroom 5: Prince Adrian Ivashkov & Sydney Sage_

_Bedroom 6: Jillian Mastrano Dragomir _

_Bedroom 7: Yeva Belikov_

_Bedroom 8: Must be not occupied due to surprise guest_

_Bedroom 9: Must not be occupied due to surprise guest_

_Just remember. There is only one escape. READ THE DAMN BOOK!_

_Thank you for your kind co-operation,_

**3RD POV**

"What the fuck is this shit?". Rose asked confused and kinda frustrated. Whoever is find this prank, she will chop their head as soon as she gets out.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Mind your language!". Janine called out from the opposite side of the room.

"Well come on, just read the books so we can get out of this place". Sydney urged, clearly unhappy with being locked in an apartment with Moroi and Dhampirs. Was she really expected to share a bedroom with a Moroi? Especially Adrian Ivashkov?

"So who wants to start?". Lissa asked.

"I will". Rose volunteered.

Everyone gathered around on the couches.

**St. Vladimir's Academy isn't just any boarding school**

"It's about the academy?". Christian asked shocked.

"Didn't see that one coming". Eddie commented.

**—it's a hidden place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half-human teens train to protect them. ****Rose Hathaway is a Dhampir, **

"Woah woah woah. What is this shit? Why am I in it?". Rose asked her eyes widening and a look of disbelief plastered onto her face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Language!". Janine scolded.

"Shit's serious when your mum calls you by your full name". Eddie snickered.

"See! Eddie swore! I am 20 mom! I am allowed to swear! Sheesh". Rose protested.

**a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi Vampire Princess. **

"OMG! I AM IN THIS AS WELL!". Lissa squealed happy with herself.

"Why are you so happy about it? Its creepy". Rose said groaning.

"Gosh Rose, you're such a party pooper". Lissa replied rolling her eyes.

**They've been on the run, but now they're being dragged back to St. Vladimir's—the very place where they're most in danger...**

"I dont like this...". Rose commented narrowing her eyes at the book.

**Rose and Lissa become enmeshed in forbidden romance, the Academy's ruthless social scene, and unspeakable nighttime rituals. But they must be careful lest the Strigoi—the world's fiercest and most dangerous vampires—make Lissa one of them forever**

"OH SHIT! It is about us!". Rose yelled shock evident on her face.

"How can this be possible?". Muttered Janine.

"I DONT CARE! Get on with it". Sydney and Yeva yelled at the same time getting impatient.

"Sheesh, calm down". Rose muttered starting off.

**"Chapter One".**

I FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.

"Huh?". Mia asked puzzled.

"What? I don't get it?". Jill questioned.

"How do you feel someone's screams?". Sydney added.

"Can you guys let me read it first?". Rose groaned.

Jill and Mia smiled sheepishly as Rose continued reading.

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me.**

"Wow Rose. Seriously?". Christian asked mockingly.

"Shut it, Sparky". Rose replied flipping him off.

**Images - hers, not mine -**

"Whos?". Sydney asked eagerly.

"Just let me read it! Its gonna be in the book". Rose muttered rolling her eyes.

** tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. **

"Wow. One hell of a dream". Sydney commented.

"Or nightmare". Christian observed.

**The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.**

Mia looked up to ask but quickly shut her mouth before another could leak out.

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead. ****Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. **

Christian wrapped his arm around Lissa's waist comfortingly

**I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

"Wow, skills". Jill said laughing.

**"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."**

**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."**

**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**

"It seems weird to hear Rose be so nice". Christian teased.

Rose 'gently' threw a cushion at Christian and hit him straight on the nose.

**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**

"I agree with Christian. It is weird seeing Rose being nice and not being sarcastic or violent". Eddie agreed.

**"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

**"I had that dream."**

"Not that she wouldn't know". Adrian said smirking.

**"Yeah. I know."**

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else.**

"Thats new". Christian mocked.

"Oh shut up". Rose glared.

** When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window. He gave me a wide berth - animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason - but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

"Everyone loves Lissa since Lissa is just so amazing". Christian whispered as he kissed her forehead causing Lissa to blush.

Eddie made fake gagging noises as I continued.

**"When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face. **

Dimitri stiffened probably remembering Siberia.

**Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"**

"Oh God No. Please don't do what I think you will be doing". Janine Hathaway whispered. Mostly to herself as she hoped.

**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to - "**

**"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."**

**"Rose - "**

**"Come on. It'll make you feel better."**

"Aww Little Dhampir is sooooo caring". Adrian said in a baby voice.

"Shut your trap before you wake up the next day hoping you can reproduce". Rose threatened.

**tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**

"Aww thanks Rose". Lissa smiled as she thanked Rose for the compliment.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

"Oh no". Mum muttered.

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. Better than sex**

"WHAT!? YOU HAD SEX BEFORE YOU CAME BACK TO THE ACADEMY!?". Dad screamed prepared to chop someones head off.

"Dad. Calm down. Wait for me to finish old man".

**- or so I imagined, since I'd never done it.**

"Oh". Was the only thing dad said before he calmed down.

"Who knew Rosie Posie was a virgin". Eddie said trying to provoke Rose.

"HEY!". Rose yelled defensively.

**"It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.**

Sydney looked extremely uncomfortable.

**Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute.**

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**

**"I…yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**

"If thats not true friendship. I don't know what is". Yeva said proud

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

**"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

"Wow Rose. Talking to cats ain't good. Always knew you were psychotic". Eddie mocked

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.**

**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up.**

"Oh no. I don't like the sound of this".Jill said,speaking for the first time.

**The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand.**

"Something bad is going to happen isn't it?". Sydney asked looking worried

**When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

**A warm breeze - unseasonably warm for a Portland fall - played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**

**And a man watching me.**

"Oh Shit". Mia whispered.

"NO! Little Dhampir is being stalked!". Adrian yelled

"Oh wait, this is when you guys get broug-". Eddie started off how was interrupted with a warning from Rose.

"Don't ruin it for everyone else".

**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.**

"Did you see that?". Rose asked Dimitri.

"Yeah". He responded.

**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.**

"How come you never told me this?". Lissa asked unhappy.

"I didn't want you to be worried". Rose replied

**Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

Fear pumped through Sydney's veins as she listened carefully.

**Icy fear raced through me, almost - but not quite - eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans**

"Were you naked Little Dhampir? That must have been a sight to see". Adrian said earning him an elbow to the stomach.

**that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process.**

"Clumsy much". Eddie insulted

**Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.**

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

**"You shouldn't be up."**

**"We have to go. Now."**

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.**

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you - "**

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

"Your always worth the trust". Lissa said as she got up and hugged Rose.

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

"Compulsion". Whispered Adrian

**"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**

**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**

**"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

**"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**

**"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

**"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

**"Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**

**"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**

**"But if they've found us - "**

**"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."**

"You make it sound so simple". Said Sydney

**I made it sound simple.**

Sydney and I laughed at the similarity of our thoughts

**I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened - sometimes recklessly so. She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and we'd - or rather, I'd - responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

Everyone laughed. "Only you Roza, only you". Whispered Dimitri as he pecked me on the cheeks.

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

"Thats how you guys became friends? Wow". Muttered Sydney the look of disbelief on her face.  
**  
"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**

**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.**

**"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**

**"But you can't - "**

**"Run."**

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete.**

Adrian, and Eddie snickered along with Christian. "Rose, your muscles are always bitching". Eddie said.

**Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort - particularly since she was barefoot - but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it -**

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was him, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances - say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape - I would have thought he was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat-a duster, I thought it was called.**

Dimitri laughed as I punched him on the shoulder.

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

"Ah, off course. The royal highness is among us without any guardians". Eddie said

"Oh shut up".

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**

**"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**

Abe smiled at my courage and determination.

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

"Your descriptions are fucked up Rosie". Christian insulted. I threw my pillow at him however he dodged it. I was about to get up and punch that little smirk of his face when a pair of arms pulled me back.

"He's not worth it" Whispered Dimitri in my ear making a shiver run down my spine.

**"I'm not going to - "**

**He took a step forward. Too close.**

**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard - probably just intended to keep me away - but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A lot.**

"Ouch" Jill muttered cringing away a bit.

"How bad was it?". Mia asked concern written on her face

**Only it didn't.**

A lot of "huh"s ran through the room.

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me - or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion - she wouldn't use that on me - but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

Gasps ran through the room wildly. Christian pretended to dramatically faint causing me to roll my eyes and everyone else to snicker.

"Rose Gave Up!?". Mia said shock and disbelief evident on her face.

"Little Dhampir? And giving up? Thats new". Adrian mumbled.

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess.**"

"Who wants to read next?". I asked scanning the room

"Ohhh I will I will". Jill said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay". I said as I passed the book to her.

" 2". Jill started

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? Tell me if I should continue or not. If I can get 5 reviews or more, then I'll update c: So please R'n'R. Oh and guess the song lyrics:**

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised I would update within 2 or 3 days. Since you all amazing people reviewed, I am back! :) I love you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Congrats to MIgirl923 for guessing the song correctly. Marry You by Bruno Mars c: **

* * *

"Chapter 2". Jill Started

**MY HATRED NOT** **WITHSTANDING, I HAD to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart. After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, he'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.**

Dimitri smiled smugly at me, provoking me to elbow him in his stomach.

"Ow" Dimitri mumbled.

**"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."**

**I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we had been planning escape.**

"I knew it!". Dimitri exclaimed.

Chuckles, and snickering echoed around the room as everyone laughed.

"Only you Rosie Posie". Eddie Taunted as he and Christian laughed.

I glared at the pair and fought the urge to break their noses. But, my glare was enough to shut them up.

**As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes - or heroines, rather. Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.**

"Is it bad that I am not surprised that you cant operate a parachute?". Christian asked mockingly.

"Shut up, Sparkie".

"Wow, am I the only one that finds it weird that Rose can kill Strigoi but can't operate a parachute". Sydney questioned teasing me. It was the first time that Sydney had voluntarily talked about Strigoi.

Everyone laughed as Jill started reading again.

**No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians.**

"Yeah, no problem". Mia commented.

** Yeah. No problem.**

"That's creepy". Adrian spoke laughing lightly.

Everyone laughed as Mia and I shared a look.

**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back there, not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.**

"I would've cared, Rose.".

"I know that now, Dimitri. I didn't know you back then". Rose replied.

**As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat - in her skin even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head.**

"That is so cool". Sydney spoke star struck.

"Its not that amazing, when you can see your best friend getting it on with Sparkie". Rose complained causing Lissa and Christian to blush.

**Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand - her hand - gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooedon the back of his neck: molnija marks. They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**

"Who notices this stuff". Christian asked

"Its not surprising you dont, afterall you need a brain for that. Which sadly, you dont have". Rose replied.

**Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell her when it happened. **

"How often did this happen exactly?". Lissa asked narrowing her eyes.

"You'll find out". I replied smiling sheepishly.

**Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.**

"Its funny how no one ever noticed". Janine whispered to herself, deep in thought.

**Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absent mindedly Several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?"**

**I didn't answer.**

"Woah, attitude much". Adrian mocked.

"Nothing new". Mia said acting bored making everyone laugh again.

**"Doing that…protecting her like that - it was very brave." He paused. "Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"**

"That was really brave, you know". Dimitri muttered huskily, kissing Rose on the forehead.

Eddie acted if he was suffocating "Too much love in the air, its killing me". He said as he cracked up.

Everyone joined in and laughed. :)

**I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye. "Because I'm her guardian." I turned back toward the window.**

"Now, thats my daughter". Abe said proudly.

"Are you gonna take that Dimitri? Do you have a reply?". Eddie taunted jokingly.

**After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.**

"Oh fine then! Walk away. You're no fun". Eddie said dramatically causing laughter to ring around the room.

**When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree.**

"You would go on a killing spree though, even if you arent a strigoi". Christian muttered.

** After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset - the start of the vampiric day - and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.**

"Very fancy, Little Dhampir. Who knew your brain worked academically". Adrian joked.

"I actually like that part. The campus lay wrapped in shadows". Janine spoke.

Rose got up and dramatically bowed, blowing kisses and waving. "Thank you, thank you all of you".

**It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembled a university more than a typical high school.**

"Wow, It sounds really nice. I wanna pay it a visit sometime". Sydney said amazed.

"Sure, if only whoever locked us in here, would let us out". Rose muttered, pissed off as irritation dripped from her words.

**We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.**

"Are you really going to explain this stuff? We already know it". Eddie commented.

"Speak for yourself dimwit, I've never been there". Sydney retorted.

"Woah, okay calm your farm". Eddie replied, put his hands up in surrender.

**Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see mountains rising up in the distance.**

**As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to Dimitri.**

**"Hey, Comrade."**

"So the idea just popped into your head? Just like that?". Dimitri asked expecting a big explanation behind the nickname.

"Yup! Don't you just love it?". I asked smiling innocently.

**He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?**

**"Are you taking us to Kirova?"**

**"Headmistress Kirova," he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, Don't start something.**

**"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit - "**

Abe smirked as Janine gasped in shocked. "Rose! Mind your language!".

Rose shrugged and Jill read on.

**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors-straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people really so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.**

**And it was breakfast time.**

**Novice guardians - dhampirs like me - and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled toward us.**

**I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope. Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self-appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques. Off to the side, Lissa's gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naive as before.**

"Naive my ass". Rose snorted.

**And on the other side of the room…well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever - maybe more so now - with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do.**

"Definitely". Lissa clarified, making Christian smile smugly.

**But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven but had to be older, unless he'd become a pedophile during our absence.**

Laughter echoed in the room.

"ELEVEN!?". Mia screeched outraged.

"Yeah...kinda". I said baking up.

Murmurs of agreement were heard in the room.

** With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll.**

"Aww thanks". Mia said smiling.

Rose nodded and grimaced.

**A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll.**

Everyone laughed as Mia facepalmed.

"Oh thanks Rose, totally feeling the love in the air". Mia commented sarcastically.

"What love? There was no love in the air back then". Eddie retorted mocking the two girls.

Stirring up another round of laughter.

** She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I'd be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that.**

**Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting - Headmistress Kirova's office - didn't really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.**

**Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed.**

"Off course, you would notice him, Little Dhampir". Adrian spoked amused.

** They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.**

"You make Guardians sound evil". Eddie teased.

"Just the way I roll". Rose replied.

**Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.**

**"Vasilisa."**

"Oh god!". Lissa and I groaned simultaneously. She probably flinched at imagining what he had done to her. But, I , flinched at remembering what I had done to him. Ugh.

Seeing my facials, Dimitri asked me "Are you okay Roza?". Concern vivid in his eyes.

Faking a smile I replied "Yeah, off course".

Even though, he wasnt fully convinced, Dimitri didnt push further.

**Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one.**

**With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. Prince Victor Dashkov. Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.**

**"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.**

"He's no uncle of mine". Lissa spat, but Christian hugged her and calmed her down.

**With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked toward me. "And you too, Rose."**

**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this - this was horrible. He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.**

**Although not technically her uncle - the Moroi used family terms very loosely, especially the royals - Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here.**

"I bet you wanna take that back". Mia and Sydney comment at the same time.

Freaked out Christian asked "How do girls do that".

**Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.**

**Time for the lecture.**

**It was a good one - one of Kirova's best, which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually liking kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-centeredness…Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.**

"Not surprising". Adrian mocked.

**But when the tirade shifted to me - well, that was when I tuned back in.**

**"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it."**

**"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."**

**Ms. Kirova tsked at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.**

**"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."**

**I snapped.**

"Well thats a record, who knew you had such good self control Rose". Christian teased.

"I tell you what, me and you will play a little game. You keep testing me to see how good my self control is and I will see just how long you are breathing afterwards." My voice was deadly serious but the smile on my face told him I was messing, kind of. He shut up quickly.

**"I did do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone.**

"Yet". Mia commented.

** Yet.**

"Shit just got creepier". Christian and Eddie said at the same time.

"Even more creepier". Adrian spoke looking as if they grew another head.

"Uh...okay?". Jill said before she continued reading.

** "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you" - I made a sweeping gesture around the room - "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."**

**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let anger get the best of me. **

"Dont you think its a bit too late?". Christian asked Lissa.

**Too late.**

"Can things get any weirder? Christian and Rose think alike? No faith in humanity". Eddie spoke dramatically.

"Is weirder even a word?". Jill asked.

"It is now". Eddie replied.

**Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"**

**I bit my lip.**

"From that moment on, I knew you were hiding something". Dimitri spoke.

"Wow...". I said shocked.

**"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left - aside from the novelty of it, no doubt - was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."**

"What stunt?". Janine asked not liking the the predictions in her mind.

"Oh, haha, funny story. You'll find out". I replied.

"This better be good". Abe commented looking forward to it.

**"No, that's not - "**

**"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."**

"That's racist," my mother screamed, "They can't do that."

"Mom, I think you're forgetting this is in the past and I've graduated now."

She looked sheepish, "Oh, yeah right." I had to laugh at her.

**My cockiness dried up. "I…what?"**

"Who knew that was possible?". Adrian spoke.

"I certainly didnt". Jill replied.

**Lissa stood up beside me. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."**

**"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."**

**"But my parents - "**

**"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."**

**I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal?**

Mom looked at me apologetically.

**Did she even know I was gone?**

"I did Rose". Mom said

**Or maybe you'll send me off to my_ father?"_**

Abe looked at me, with a knowing look on his face.

**Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it.**

**"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."**

Mom gasped but didnt bother commenting on it.

**"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."**

**"They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him.**

It was Lissa that spoke this time, "How did you know that we had a bond?"

Dimitri looked deep in thought. "Rose has always been an open book to me. I just knew." I looked away with a slight blush.

**I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. His presence was way too powerful to ignore.**

Yeva smiled knowingly towards me and Christian fake gagged.

**He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"**

**I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and Dimitri. "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."**

**"It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."**

"You caught on pretty quickly Dimka". Yeva commented for the first time since we had gathered.

**Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.**

**"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."**

**"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories."**

**Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"**

"She really wanted you out of that place". Jill said.

**He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential - "**

"Aww how cute is that? Romeo defending Juliet". Adrian mocked dodging a pillow from me.

**"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**

" I still don't get how you two fell in love. I am not getting any indication what so ever". Mia ranted.

**"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her sanctioned guardian."**

**"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"**

"Double ouch." Adrian added.

"I'm sorry if that comment offended you. I never meant it, I just wasn't in control of my anger." Dimitri nodded to accept my apology as he had taken hold of my hand.

**That was pretty mean of me to say - particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent - but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. And it wasn't like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish - red-haired, with a ridiculous accent - and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish.**

"Hey it is no…" my mom started but Abe interrupted, "Don't worry Janie, I don't think it's ridiculous," my father purred. Janine went bright red. I coughed to get their attention. "Okay guys, stop right there. I am already scarred for life. I don't need a sibling running around." _  
_

**That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**

**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."**

"She really really wanted you gone". Mia stated

**"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."**

**"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."**

**"No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.**

**"Then give her extra training sessions," he said.**

**They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her. Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.**

**"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?"**

**Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I - "**

"So you never wanted to be her mentor?" Sydney asked Dimitri. He glanced at me before answering. "You wouldn't have either if you had read her file. It took up a whole cabinet" he joked.

"Hey, it took years to perfect that file," I laughed.

"I still don't get how you fell in love though?" Mia inquired.

"It'll be in the book I'm sure," I smirked at her scowling.

**Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."**

**Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance?**

**"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."**

**"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"**

"Yes" I said simply. The former students laughed while the adults shook their heads with small smiles on their faces.

**"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."**

"Isn't this where Rose makes a comment about sexist pigs?". Christian questioned teasingly.

**His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "blood whores." Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.**

**Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."**

"Oh my gawd, I know right". Rose said dramatically flipping her hair. Even though Victors name made her cringe every time.

**Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternoon were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.**

**When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."**

**Oh, Lissa, I thought. Be careful. Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous - particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening.**

**I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed.**

**"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have - before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."**

"I find it hard to believe that Little Dhampir would've stuck to the rules". Adrian stated.

"Did you?". Sydney asked me.

"We'll see". I replied mischievously.

**I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" I nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"**

"Insisting on digging your own hole?". Abe asked mused.

"I would surprised if Rosie Posie agreed obediently". Sparkie stated.

**"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."**

"That was far from generous". Sydney muttered.

**I started to say it wasn't generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri's gaze.**

Sydney and Rose laughed realising how similar their thoughts were.

**It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova. I didn't know.**

**Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa beside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**

**"Fine. I accept."**

"So, that was the end for the chapter". Jill stated.

"How about we have some food, and read one more chapter and head to bed?". Rose suggested.

She was answered with a bunch of sures and okays.

"So who wants to read next?". Jill asked

"Oh oh oh I will!". Sydney volunteered eagerly.

* * *

**Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Critical response is highly appreciated. If you have any suggestions feel free to share them with me :) Read and review amigos :) **

**Guess the song:**

_**Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment,  
I call it life**_

_**One day when the light is glowing**_  
_**I'll be in my castle golden**_  
_**But until the gates are open**_  
_**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey guys. How are you all? Please read and review. Hope you all enjoy it c: Its 7,408 words. So please review!**

**Congrats to RosemarieandDimitriBelikov, My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out , Alliebelikov21 , for guessing it correctly. It was Feel This Moment by Pitbull Ft. Christina Arguilera.  
**

* * *

"Alright, we'll read this chapter, and then sleep". Rose suggested, receiving murmurs and nods of agreement.

"Chapter 3". Jill started.

**THREE**

SENDING US STRAIGHT TO CLASS after our meeting seemed beyond cruel,

"On any day, going to class is cruel for you". Lissa commented jokingly.

**but that's exactly what Kirova did.**

"She was just cruel, that way". Rose insulted, getting a not so impressed look from Janine.

**Lissa was led away, and I watched her go, glad the bond would allow me to keep reading her emotional temperature.**

"I miss the bond, to an extent, I guess". Rose said softly.

"To an extent?". Mia asked.

"Well, its not fun seeing your best friend make out with Sparkie". Rose clarified as Mia nodded sympathetically.

**They actually sent me to one of the guidance counselors first. He was an ancient Moroi guy, one I remembered from before I'd left. I honestly couldn't believe he was still around. The guy was so freaking old, he should have retired. Or died.**

Some laughed while Janine scolded Rose. "Rose!".

"Hey! Its true though. I am sure people agree". Rose protested.

"Atleast she didnt say it out loud. Knowing Rose, she could have". Eddie remarked jokingly.

**The visit took all of five minutes. He said nothing about my return and asked a few questions about what classes I'd taken in Chicago and Portland. He compared those against my old file and hastily scrawled out a new schedule. I took it sullenly and headed out to my first class.**

"Its surprising, that you didnt complain". Eddie observed getting a glare from. Which, to my satisfaction, shut him up.

**1st Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques**

**2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3**

"Wow. I didn't know you had subjects like that". Sydney said fascinated.

**3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning**

**4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)**

**-Lunch -**

**5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology**

**6th Period Pre-calculus**

**7th Period Moroi Culture 4**

**8th Period Slavic Art**

"You have 8 periods? Damn, thats long". Sydney obeserved.

"Yeah you have no idea" I said.

**Ugh. I'd forgotten how long the Academy's school day was.**

Sydney and Rose laughed a little at how similar their thoughts were.

** Novices and Moroi took separate classes during the first half of the day, which meant I wouldn't see Lissa until after lunch - if we had any afternoon classes together****.**

"Can you guys even last that long without each other?". Sydney asked curiously, at the same time as Adrian.

People gave the pair weird stares making Sydney and Adrian blush.

Mia and Rose locked at each other and smiled deviously.

** Most of them were standard senior classes, so I felt my odds were pretty good. Slavic art struck me as the kind of elective no one signed up for, so hopefully they'd stuck her in there too.**

"Yeah, barely anyone signed up for Slavic art". Eddie confirmed

**Dimitri and Alberta escorted me to the guardians' gym for first period, neither one acknowledging my existence. **

"That must have hurt". Christian mocked causing everyone to laugh.

"Har har, sparkie. You are so hilarious". Rose retorted sarcastically rolling her eyes.

**Walking behind them, I saw how Alberta wore her hair in a short, pixie cut that showed her promise mark and molnija marks. A lot offemale guardians did this. It didn't matter so much for me now, since my neck had no tattoos yet, but I didn't want to ever cut my hair.**

"I am glad you didnt". Dimitri whispered huskily nuzzling into my hair.

**She and Dimitri didn't say anything and walked along almost like it was any other day.**

"It definitely, was not like any other day". Dimitri smiled down onto me.

** When we arrived, the reactions of my peers indicated it was anything but. They were in the middle of setting up when we entered the gym, and just like in the commons, all eyes fell on me. I couldn't decide if I felt like a rock star or a circus freak.**

"Circus freak!" both Christian and Eddie screamed together. Then they high fived and began laughing their arses off until they noticed my glaring at them, which promptly shut them up.

"Yeah, Little Dhampir cant pull of the rockstar image".

"Excuse me!?". Rose shrieked.

The boys eye's widened as they surrendered.

**All right, then. If I was going to be stuck here for a while, I wasn't going to act afraid of them all anymore. **

"I cant imagine Rose acting scared". Lissa stated proudly.

**Lissa and I had once held this school's respect, and it was time to remind everyone of that.**

"I guess this is where Rose rises to fame I guess?". Adrian questioned.

"The fame was never lost". Christian commented

"What was that Sparkie?". Rose asked amused that Christian had complimented her.

"You heard it right, alright". Christian replied.

"Thanks Chris". Rose smiled back.

** Scanning the staring, open mouthed novices, I looked for a familiar face. Most of them were guys.**

"Should I be worried?". Dimitri asked.

"Nope. No ones better than you". Rose replied pecking him on the lips.

** One caught my eye, and I could barely hold back my grin.**

Rose smiled sadly, knowing what was coming.

**"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."**

Some laughed, while Eddie shook his head while smiling.

"I miss him". Eddie whispered sadly.

"So do I, Eds". Rose replied sighing.

**A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snapped out of his haze, giving me a lopsided smile.**

"He was a great guy". Lissa stated.

"He was". Eddie replied.

Mia reached out and placed her hand onto Eddies in a comforting way. They both blushed at the contact.

Rose and Lissa smiled deviously while Jill coughed to get their attention.

** With red hair that stuck up everywhere and a smattering of freckles, he was nice-looking, though not exactly hot. He was also one of the funniest guys I knew.**

Rose expected some sort of reaction or comment especially from the boys. But, the room was quiet, while former students remembered Mason and missed him.

** We'd been good friends back in the day.**

"You were gone for two years Rose". Mia muttered raising an eyebrow.

"'Back in the day'? What are you 50?" Christian said. I got up and slapped the hell out of him.

"Rose!" Everyone but Christian, Eddie and Adrian sceamed. I laughed and sat in Dimitri lap. He started laughing. I smiled.

"Bitch" Christian said.

"I wouldn't say that. And right now I'm off duty and there no Strigoi so I don't have to protect you" Dimitri said. I laughed.

Lissa shouted: "Dimitri!"

"You been around Rose to much." Abe said laughing. I smiled.

"Thanks old man, I shall take that as a compliment.. Jill read the damn book" I said. Dimitri laughed.

**"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session."**

Everyone laughed.

**"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."**

This sent everyone into another round of laughter.

"He was a funny guy". Eddie remembered.

"He really was, I wish I had saved him". Rose regretted.

"Rose you saved me, Eddie and Mia. Mase would have been proud of you for that. You may not have saved his life but you did save his body. He would have never wanted that. You've got to let it go and move on, it's what he would have wanted," with that Christian pulled me into a hug, and I noticed Eddie and Mia nodding in agreement.

"You're right. He would kick my ass if he saw me like this."

Once he saw I was okay Chris kissed my forehead and moved back to Liss, giving her a peck on the lips. She looked happy that at times we were getting along.

**"It's always a good a time to think about you naked," added someone nearby, breaking the tension further. **

This made everyone laugh. Dimitri went rigid a little but didnt say anything knowing, it was only a joke.

**Eddie Castile. Another friend of mine.**

"Lol! That was me. Haha!". Eddie said.

"Dude, that was a good one". Christian said as he Hi-5ed Eddie.

I rolled my eyes as Jill continued reading the book.

**Dimitri shook his head and walked off, muttering something in Russian that didn't sound complimentary. **

"What did you say?". Rose asked him narrowing her eyes.

"It was nothing". Dimitri replied dodging the question.

Rose glared at him but dropped the topic.

**But as for me…well, just like that, I was one of the novices again. They were an easygoing bunch, less focused on pedigree and politics than the Moroi students.**

"Yeah. The Moroi were to into politics". Lissa stated.

"I dont think you should be the one talking Lissa. Your the queen". Mia commented.

**The class engulfed me, and I found myself laughing and seeing those I'd nearly forgotten about.**

"Ouch. That cut deep". Eddie gasped dramatically as he placed his hand on his right side of his chest.

"Ed, the hearts on your left not your right". Mia pointed out facepalming.

This sent everyone laughing.

** Everyone wanted to know where we'd been; apparently Lissa and I had become legends.**

"I can remember. I also remember finding it irritating. ". Mia commented.

"Thats cause you were jelly of our amazingness". Lissa said flipping her hair.

** I couldn't tell them why we'd left, of course, so I offered up a lot of taunts and wouldn't-you-like-to-knows that served just as well.**

Adrian raised his eyebrow. "I dont even wanna know". He said.

**The happy reunion lasted a few more minutes before the adult guardian who oversaw the training came over and scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. Still grinning, he barked out orders to everyone, explaining what exercises to start with. **

"Did you know any of them". Abe asked curious.

**Uneasily I realized I didn't know most of them.**

"I guess that answered your question, Old Man". I replied.

"I guess thats what happens, when you're gone for 2 years". Mia said.

"5 minutes earlier, you said it as if it wasn't a big deal". Rose replied.

**"Come on, Hathaway," he said, taking my arm. "You can be my partner. Let's see what you've been doing all this time."**

"Nothing?". I replied to the book.

**An hour later, he had his answer.**

**"Not practicing, huh?"**

Everyone laughed and chuckled.

**"Ow," I groaned, momentarily incapable of normal speech.**

"Wow! ROSE HATHAWAY?! SPEECHLESS!? OMG! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!". Christian ran around screaming waving his arms all around the place.

**He extended a hand and helped me up from the mat he'd knocked me down on - about fifty times.**

"That must have killed your ego". Adrian stated.

"No, just damaged it". Rose retorted.

**"I hate you," I told him, rubbing a spot on my thigh that was going to have a wicked bruise tomorrow.**

"Wow. You really were bad". Christian muttered mockingly, not really meaning it.

Rose threw a pillow at him.

**"You'd hate me more if I held back."**

"You would've killed him". Adrian stated.

"True shit". I replied.

"Rose! Language young lady!". Janine scolded.

**"Yeah, that's true," I agreed, staggering along as the class put the equipment back.**

"Told ya so". Adrian added.

"No one disagreed". Sydney rolled her eyes.

**"You actually did okay."**

**"What? I just had my ass handed to me."**

Everyone laughed. "Thats a nice way of putting it". Mia added.

**"Well, of course you did. It's been two years. But hey, you're still walking. That's something." He grinned mockingly.**

"Always trying to be nice. He really cared about you". Eddie reminded.

"Yeah, he did". Rose said apologetically.

**"Did I mention I hate you?"**

Rose wished she could take those words back. Dimitri hugged her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Awww". Jill, Lissa and Mia cooed.

**He flashed me another smile, which quickly faded to something more serious.**

"Uh oh". Yeva commented.

** "Don't take this the wrong way…I mean, you really are a scrapper, but there's no way you'll be able to take your trials in the spring - "**

"Look how that turned out". Yeva added in, grinning proudly.

"Your trials were epic". Christian added in.

"Aww thank you sparkie". Rose replied, with a hint of mockingness.

"Don't push it". Christian warned.

**"They're making me take extra practice sessions," I explained. **

"You should be very thankful towards Dimitri". Janine stated.

" I am". Rose said pecking Dimitri on the lips.

"Get a room!". Christian mocked.

**Not that it mattered. I planned on getting Lissa and me out of here before these practices really became an issue. "I'll be ready."**

"You really planned on running away again?". Mia asked surprised.

"Not surprising". Dimitri replied.

**"Extra sessions with who?"**

Dimitri smiled down at Rose.

**"That tall guy. Dimitri."**

"Tall? Hahaha Nice description". Mia laughed.

**Mason stopped walking and stared at me. "You're putting in extra time with Belikov?"**

"Whats so shocking?". Dimitri asked confused.

**"Yeah, so what?"**

**"So the man is a god."**

"Ohh. Is that where you got that from". Dimitri smiled cockily.

"That so boosted you ego". Rose groaned.

**"Exaggerate much?" I asked.**

"Ouch. That must hurt Dimitri". Adrian added.

**"No, I'm serious. I mean, he's all quiet and antisocial usually, but when he fights…wow. If you think you're hurting now, you're going to be dead when he's done with you."**

"That just sounds so dirty," Adrian smirked. I glared at him, shutting him up.

"That totally improved your day". Sydney laughed.

**Great. Something else to improve my day.**

"Thats some creepy shit". Eddie responded.

**I elbowed him and went on to second period.**

"Totally, something Little Dhampir would do". Adrian muttered.

** That class covered the essentials of being a bodyguard and was required for all seniors. Actually, it was the third in a series that had started junior year. That meant I was behind in this class too, but I hoped protecting Lissa in the real world had given me some insight.**

"I actually support you in this, Rose. I am sure you faced enough embarrassment already". Sydney said.

Rose groaned and buried herself into Dimitri's chest.

**Our instructor was Stan Alto, whom we referred to simply as "Stan" behind his back and "Guardian Alto" in formal settings. **

"You didn't like him one bit". Lissa added.

"No! A pain!". Rose groaned.

"Rose! Thats no way to talk about a Guardian". Janine scolded.

**He was a little older than Dimitri, but not nearly as tall, and he always looked pissed off.**

"You really cant stop thinking about him can you?". Adrian asked amused.

"Nope" Rose replied popping the p.

** Today, that look intensified when he walked into the classroom and saw me sitting there. His eyes widened in mock surprise as he circled the room and came to stand beside my desk.**

"Ugh!". Rose groaned annoyed at what was coming next.

**"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us."**

"He really was a dick". Abe said.

" So glad you agree with me, Old Man". Rose smiled innocently towards Janine.

**I felt my cheeks burning, but in a great show of self-control, I stopped myself from telling him to fuck off.**

"Self control? Never knew you had that". Christian mocked.

** I'm pretty sure my face must have delivered that message, however, because his sneer increased. He gestured for me to stand up.**

"I dont like the sound of this". Sydney said knowing I was about to embarrassed again.

**"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."**

"He's kidding right?". Janine asked shocked.

**I sank into my seat. "You don't really mean - "**

**The taunting smile dried up. "I mean exactly what I say, **

**"Hathaway. Go to the front of the class."**

"Oh my gawd! What a jerkface!". Sydney yelled clearly annoyed.

"I know right". Rose agreed.

**A thick silence enveloped the room. Stan was a scary instructor, and most of the class was too awed to laugh at my disgrace quite yet.**

"Not exactly awed". Mia mumbled.

** Refusing to crack, I strode up to the front of the room and turned to face the class. I gave them a bold look and tossed my hair over my shoulders, earning a few sympathetic smiles from my friends.**

"You never lose the confidence, do you?". Mia rambled.

"Nope. The world would die without it". Rose retorted back.

** I then noticed I had a larger audience than expected. A few guardians - including Dimitri -**

"Off course, you would notice him first". Jill mocked.

** lingered in the back of the room. Outside the Academy, guardians focused on one-on-one protection. Here, guardians had a lot more people to protect and they had to train the novices. So rather than follow any one person around, they worked shifts guarding the school as a whole and monitoring classes.**

"Thats pretty smart actually". Abe mused.

"I know right. Who knew.". Sydney agreed.

**"So, Hathaway," said Stan cheerfully, strolling back up to the front with me. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."**

**"My…techniques?"**

"You had none?". Jill asked.

**"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."**

"Wow, He must really hate you". Sydney added.

**It was the Kirova lecture all over again, except with more witnesses.**

"Tough luck, little girl". Abe muttered amused.

**"We never ran into any Strigoi," I replied stiffly.**

"Thats good". Janine commented.

**"Obviously," he said with a snicker. "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive."**

"Ouch. That must have hurt". Eddie said.

**I wanted to shout that maybe I could have defeated a Strigoi, but after getting beat up in the last class, I now suspected I couldn't have survived an attack by Mason, let alone an actual Strigoi.**

Some people chuckled and snickered.

**When I didn't say anything, Stan started pacing in front of the class.**

**"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"**

"God he was such a bitch." I said. That didn't even began to cover it.

"No shit." Eddie said Everyone nodded in agreement.

**"Sometimes." That was true - especially when we'd first run away. We'd relaxed a little after months went by with no attacks.**

**"Sometimes," he repeated in a high-pitched voice, making my answer sound incredibly stupid. "Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night."**

"How dare he embarrass you like that," my father's angry voice said from across the room, "I ought to pay him a visit."

"Calm down old man, it's in the past and Stan would never mess with me now." I joked, trying to get my mobster father not to break any legs.

**"Er…no."**

**"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because you weren't here."**

"He shouldn't of done that!" My mom said. I shrugged.

"Too late now" I said.

**I swallowed back more swear words. "I watched the area whenever we went out," I said, needing to defend myself.**

**"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?"**

**I didn't say anything.**

"Maybe I should 'talk' to Stan" My dad muttered. I smiled

"No I can do that by myself." I said

**"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method."**

**"No!" I exclaimed angrily. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?"**

"Yes!". Lissa yelled at the book.

**He walked back up to me and leaned toward my face. "Because you got lucky."**

Before my mother could gain control, she spoke, "He'll be lucky if I don't fucking kill him when I get a hold of him!"

I was speechless. Again. I just stared at the goody too shoes, that was Janine Hathaway, who had cursed in front of me for the first time.

She looked shocked at her own outburst, "I'm a Hathaway as well you know."

I just turned back to Jill still too stunned to say anything.

**"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," I shot back. "It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound."**

"It actually is, to an extent". Abe agreed.

**"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" he yelled. I could smell coffee on his breath, he was so close. **

"Eeeww, I feel bad for you". Jill cringed.

**"One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him - and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, nothing, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?"**

"Omg! Who gave him the right, to say all that shit! Ugh! He should go die in a hole!". Lissa yelled at the book exasperated and annoyed.

**No way was I going to let this jerk make me cry. **

"So proud of you, little girl". Abe smiled at me.

**Looking away from him, I tried to focus on something else. My eyes rested on Dimitri and the other guardians. **

"You always notice him, don't you?" Mia asked

"I could spot him in an over-crowded room. I'm just drawn to him, it's not something I can control." I told her.

"Awww". The girls cooed.

"And it's exactly the same for me. I'm drawn to her as well." Dimitri informed us. I felt as if my heart would burst from my chest.

"Awww". The girls cooed again causing Dimitri and I to blush.

**They were watching my humiliation, stone-faced.**

"They must have damn good self control". Sydney commented.

**"Moroi blood," I whispered.**

**"What was that?" asked Stan loudly. "I didn't catch it."**

"Dick". I grumbled.

**I spun back around to face him. "Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger."**

**He nodded in satisfaction and took a few steps back. "Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And that is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough - even with guardians - to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear…"**

**"…so do the dhampirs," I finished.**

"CAN I KILL HIM!?". Sydney yelled pissed off.

Everyone looked shocked at her outburst whereas Adrian looked simply proud and impressed.

**"Well," he said, licking sprayed spit off his lips. **

"Uh...can I be the first to say eeewww?". Mia said disgusted.

**"It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester."**

"He didn't have to be that harsh about it". Abe said unhappy.

"Ouch," Christian stated.

Mia smiled and said, "Oh so similar."

**Ouch. **

Everyone laughed.

**I spent the rest of that horrible class - in my seat, thankfully - replaying those last words in my mind. The senior-year field experience was the best part of a novice's education. We'd have no classes for half a semester. Instead, we'd each be assigned a Moroi student to guard and follow around. The adult guardians would monitor us and test us with staged attacks and other threats. How a novice passed that field experience was almost as important as all the rest of her grades combined. It could influence which Moroi she got assigned to after graduation.**

"We all know who you wanted". Adrian stated.

**And me? There was only one Moroi I wanted.**

Everyone laughed a little.

"Moi! I feel so special". Lissa smiled.

"You are". Christian and I said simultaneously.

"Eeeww". We both said again at the same time.

"How about we just shut up?". I asked.

"Agreed". He responded.

**Two classes later, I finally earned my lunch escape. As I stumbled across campus toward the commons, Dimitri fell into step beside me, not looking particularly godlike - unless you counted his godly good looks.**

Christian, Adrian, and Eddie started laughing at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Really?" Dimitri asked. I nodded.

"She's got a point." Lissa muttered. We all heard it.

"What?" I asked.

"Well have you seen him?" Lissa said. I just stared at her.

"Well….." Mia trailed off.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "He's mine!"

"That doesn't mean we can't look." Mia said.

"What?"

"Well face it. He is pretty good looking." Sydney said

"Even for a evil creature of the night?" She nodded

"What the hell?"

"Um…. You guys know I'm right here." Dimitri said. He was blushing. Well almost every girl in this room was telling him he's hot.

"Okay can we please stop talking about Dimitri?" Eddie asked.

"Please?" My mom added.

"I'm going to be sick" Sparky said. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to Dimitri's chest. Lissa punched him in the arm. I gave her a high five.

"I am sure Rosie Posie already thinks about him enough in this book". Christian mocked.

"Keep calling me Rosie Posie, and you'll wake up tomorrow, hoping you could reproduce". I warned.

Christian gulped and shut his mouth.

**"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" I asked, not bothering with titles.**

"You ever bother with titles". Sydney asked.

"No, not really". I replied.

**"Yes."**

**"And you don't think that was unfair?"**

**"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"**

**I looked down at the ground. "I kept her alive," I mumbled.**

**"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?"**

"That was just mean, " Yeva scolded. I surprisingly enough stepped in, coming to his defence. "Yeva, it's okay. He was right, and look where I'm at today? You'd be lucky if my own mother could beat me," I turned smiling a challenging smile at my mother.

"I'll be accepting that challenge, Rose. When we get out of here, we'll see which Hathaway comes out on top." I smiled. This would be our first proper spar together. Not like that time back in school.

**The question was mean. I didn't answer and knew I didn't need to. I'd had another training class after Stan's, and no doubt Dimitri had watched me get beat up there too.**

"I am sorry, I really shouldn't have said that". Dimitri apologised.

I looked upto him and smiled. "Its alright".

**"If you can't fight them - "**

**"Yeah, yeah, I know," I snapped.**

"Took you long enough". Adrian muttered.

**He slowed his long stride to match my pain-filled one. "You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"**

"No". Lissa said.

**"Sure," I shrugged. "Now and then."**

"Liar," Lissa sang in a sweet voice. i poked my tongue out at her.

**"You didn't join any teams?"**

**"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here."**

**He gave me an exasperated look. "You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking."**

**"I'll be able to protect her," I said fiercely.**

"Oh, yes you will". Yeva added comfortingly.

**"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know - for your field experience or after you graduate." Dimitri's voice was low and unapologetic. They hadn't given me a warm and fuzzy mentor. **

"What did you expect?" Dimitri asked me. "I had to be hard on you. I had to get you ready for graduation."

"I know." I was still a little upset over his comment. I mean he hadn't known me but still.

**"No one wants to waste the bond - but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate - if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."**

**"Lissa, call her Lissa," I corrected. She hated her full name, much preferring the Americanized nickname.**

"Did you even listen to everything else I said?" he asked me.

"Yes," I told him, "But at the time I didn't want to concentrate on all that other stuff." I told him honestly.

**He walked away, and suddenly, I didn't feel like such a badass anymore.**

"For once in your life". Mia mocked.

**By now, I'd burned up a lot of time leaving class. Most everyone else had long since sprinted inside the commons for lunch, eager to maximize their social time. I'd almost made it back there myself when a voice under the door's overhang called to me.**

I groaned knowing what was coming next. I started grumbling to myself as Dimitri rubbed little circles on my spine, calming me down.

**"Rose?"**

"Oh God. I should have known from this what was going on," before anyone could interrogate me I simply said "It'll be in the book."

**Peering in the voice's direction, I caught sight of Victor Dashkov, his kind face smiling at me as he leaned on a cane near the building's wall. His two guardians stood nearby at a polite distance.**

I growled. Dimitri pulled me closer to him.

**"Mr. Dash-er, Your Highness. Hi."**

"You were never good at greeting people with their respectful names". Janine complained.

**I caught myself just in time, having nearly forgotten Moroi royal terms.**

"Its not shocking". Adrian added.

** I hadn't used them while living among humans. The Moroi chose their rulers from among twelve royal families. The eldest in the family got the title of "prince" or "princess." Lissa had gotten hers because she was the only one left in her line.**

**"How was your first day?" he asked.**

"Always making small talk". Janine said.

**"Not over yet." I tried to think of something conversational. "Are you visiting here for a while?"**

"I can't believe he was the first person I was polite with. He didn't deserve it!" I spat. _Yeah and he also never to deserved to die in that cruel way Rose. Remember what you did. _I cringed and flinched as I tried to fight off the memories.

**"I'll be leaving this afternoon after I say hello to Natalie. When I heard Vasilisa - and you - had returned, I simply had to come see you."**

_Yeah right _I thought to myself.

**I nodded, not sure what else to say. He was more Lissa's friend than mine.**

Lissa looked upset, and buried herself into Christian. I smiled, I was glad she had someone like Christian in her life.

**"I wanted to tell you…" He spoke hesitantly. "I understand the gravity of what you did, but I think Headmistress Kirova failed to acknowledge something. You did keep Vasilisa safe all this time. That is impressive."**

"That was incredibly low of him, to try and win you over like that". Abe said.

**"Well, it's not like I faced down Strigoi or anything," I said.**

**"But you faced down some things?"**

"I should've known". I said disappointed. Dimitri hugged me tighter reassuringly.

**"Sure. The school sent psi-hounds once."**

**"Remarkable."**

**"Not really. Avoiding them was pretty easy."**

"Not as easy as you put it". Abe added proudly.

**He laughed. "I've hunted with them before. **

"I'm so stupid. He just told me!" I shouted in frustration.

"He already knew everything Rose, he was just confirming," Lissa reassured.

**They aren't that easy to evade, not with their powers and intelligence."**

"Its true. It was incredible of you". Mom complimented me genuinely, making me smile.

** It was true. Psi-hounds were one of many types of magical creatures that wandered the world, creatures that humans never knew about or else didn't believe they'd really seen. The hounds traveled in packs and shared a sort of psychic communication that made them particularly deadly to their prey - as did the fact that they resembled mutant wolves.**

"Again? We already know this stuff Rose!". Eddie complained.

"Well I dont! So shut your mouth, before I make sure you arent able to ever open it again". Sydney threatened.

Everyone looked shocked at her outburst...once again.

"Are you sure your not on your period?". Christian asked jokingly.

Sydney threw a cushion at Christian getting his eye.

** "Did you face anything else?"**

"I really should've known". I grumbled.

"No one would've". Dimitri comforted me.

**I shrugged. "Little things here and there."**

**"Remarkable," he repeated.**

I groaned. Hoping this would end soon.

**"Lucky, I think. It turns out I'm really behind in all this guardian stuff." I sounded just like Stan now.**

"Eeew". Sydney mocked.

**"You're a smart girl. You'll catch up. And you also have your bond."**

I shivered and cringed remembering how I had killed him.

**I looked away. My ability to "feel" Lissa had been such a secret for so long, it felt weird to have others know about it.**

"I cant even imagine what it would have felt like for you two". Janine whispered sympathetically.

**"The histories are full of stories of guardians who could feel when their charges were in danger," Victor continued.**

"He seems to have alot of knowledge on it". Abe snorted glaring at the book.

**"I've made a hobby of studying up on it and some of the ancient ways. I've heard it's a tremendous asset."**

"Wow, he really needs to get a life". Jill commented, sending everyone in a round of laughter.

**"I guess." I shrugged. What a boring hobby, I thought, imagining him poring over prehistoric histories in some dank library covered in spiderwebs.**

"Probably bored your brain cells to death already, if you have any that is". Christian mocked.

**Victor tilted his head, curiosity all over his face. Kirova and the others had had the same look when we'd mentioned our connection, like we were lab rats. "What is it like - if you don't mind me asking?"**

Lissa scoffed and hugged Christian.

**"It's…I don't know. I just sort of always have this hum of how she feels. Usually it's just emotions. We can't send messages or anything." I didn't tell him about slipping into her head. That part of it was hard even for me to understand.**

Right now, I was so glad I didnt mention it.

**"But it doesn't work the other way? She doesn't sense you?"**

I was so stupid, I should've known why he was so interested.

**I shook my head.**

**His face shone with wonder. "How did it happen?"**

I groaned really loudly. Dimitri held my hand, and rubbed circles on it.

**"I don't know," I said, still glancing away. "Just started two years ago."**

**He frowned. "Near the time of the accident?"**

I frowned and leaned onto Dimitri's shoulder.

**Hesitantly, I nodded. The accident was not something I wanted to talk about, that was for sure. Lissa's memories were bad enough without my own mixing into them. Twisted metal. A sensation of hot, then cold, then hot again.**

"That was you healing me Liss." I turned and smiled at her.

I was really grateful towards her. Heck, who wouldnt be? If it werent for her, I wouldn't have been alive today.

** Lissa screaming over me, screaming for me to wake up, screaming for her parents and her brother to wake up. None of them had, only me.**

**And the doctors said that was a miracle in itself. They said I shouldn't have survived.**

**Apparently sensing my discomfort, Victor let the moment go and returned to his earlier excitement.**

"Ugh". Lissa grumbled.

**"I can still barely believe this. It's been so long since this has happened. If it did happen more often…just think what it could do for the safety of all Moroi. If only others could experience this too. I'll have to do more research and see if we can replicate it with others."**

"Too dangerous". Said Adrian as Lissa and I nodded our heads.

**"Yeah." I was getting impatient, despite how much I liked him. **

"I take that back". I growled.

**Natalie rambled a lot, and it was pretty clear which parent she'd inherited that quality from. **

I cringed remembering Natalie as a strigoi.

**Lunch was ticking down, and although Moroi and novices shared afternoon classes, Lissa and I wouldn't have much time to talk.**

"Must've been horrible for you two". Yeva said.

**"Perhaps we could - " He started coughing, a great, seizing fit that made his whole body shake. His disease, Sandovsky's Syndrome, took the lungs down with it while dragging the body toward death. I cast an anxious look at his guardians, and one of them stepped forward. "Your Highness," he said politely, "you need to go inside. It's too cold out here."**

**Victor nodded. "Yes, yes. And I'm sure Rose here wants to eat." **

Doesn't she always?" Sparkie asked. I got up made my way over to the water dispenser in the room. As I made my way back, I walked around Christians side of the couch and poured the water over him.

"Oops, sorry, thought you could do with a bit of a cool down." I was laughing by the end.

He must have used his element because he was dry by the time I sat down.

"I'll get you back Rose, mark my words." I gave him a look that said 'bring it on', and turned back to Jill.

**He turned to me. "Thank you for speaking to me. I can't emphasize how much it means to me that Vasilisa is safe - and that you helped with that. I'd promised her father I'd look after her if anything happened to him, and I felt like quite the failure when you left."**

"Oh my god! I wish he was dead!". Lissa yelled annoyed.

I cringed remembering his death. _Oh he is. _I said sarcastically too myself, mentally.

**A sinking sensation filled my stomach as I imagined him wracked with guilt and worry over our disappearance. Until now, I hadn't really thought about how others might have felt about us leaving.**

Lissa scoffed and grumbled. "Yeah right".

I bet, the only think that worried him, was the fact, he couldn't use us for his own purposes.

**We made our goodbyes, and I finally arrived inside the school.**

"About time, Little Dhampir". Adrian commented.

** As I did, I felt Lissa's anxiety spike. Ignoring the pain in my legs, I picked up my pace into the commons.**

**And nearly ran right into her.**

**She didn't see me, though. Neither did the people standing with her: Aaron and that little doll girl.**

"Doll girl!? Seriously?" Mia asked.

"Don't worry, I called you much worse than that at one point," I smiled at her. She looked a little worried but didn't say anything else.

** I stopped and listened, just catching the end of the conversation. The girl leaned toward Lissa, who seemed more stunned than anything else.**

"I think I remember this". Christian said to himself.

**"It looks to me like it came from a garage sale. I thought a precious Dragomir would have standards." Scorn dripped off the word Dragomir.**

**Grabbing Doll Girl by the shoulder, I jerked her away. She was so light, she stumbled three feet and nearly fell.**

Mia rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to Jill.

**"She does have standards," I said, "which is why you're done talking to her."**

"Ouch. Apply cold water to burn". Eddie mocked.

Everyone laughed as Mia chucked slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that was the end of the chapter".

"I wonder what you did to her in the next chapter". Sydney said eagerly.

"Well, thats sad, cause you will have to wait till tomorrow".

"Awww please?". Sydney begged.

"No. We will sort out the sleeping arrangements and go to bed. Everyone else is really tired Sydney, we will read more tomorrow morning". Rose promised.

Finally giving in Sydney sulked and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I will just go and check the rooms and see if theres any other notes for us".

"Alright. Turns out there are 5 double bedrooms with 2 single bedrooms. Each room has a bed, the double bedrooms have double beds, and single bedrooms have a single bed". Rose clarified.

"You didn't have to explain what bed goes in what bedroom Rose". Mia said raising an eyebrow.

"I did, for people without a brain such as Sparkie". Rose joked.

"Oh whatever". Christian replied.

"Umm, each room has a paper on the door showing whos gonna be in the bedroom. Unfortunately, you cannot change. So, Adrian and Sydney you guys have one bedroom. Old man, and mum you have a double bedroom to yourselves, as unhappy as I am to you guys sharing a bedroom".

Adrian, Sydney, Old man, and Mum left towards their respective bedrooms.

" Lissa and Christian you two share a bedroom. Not surprising. Yeva you have a single bedroom to yourself, and so do you Jill. Eddie and Mia have to share a bedroom and then theres me and you Dimitri". Rose finished.

He hugged her and pulled her into his chest, as they slept together on the bed.

* * *

**Well, thats enough now. I had to rewrite this whole chapter, since I lost my first copy. Ugh. So please review and tell me if you like it or not. If you have any suggestions or requests for any scenes or something. . Me. Great! So please review! The more reviews, the quicker the updates c:**

**Guess the song lyrics c:**

**_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals(inhale) (exhale)_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_  
_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have much to say but that I love you all. Thank you so much to all your reviews. I love reading and replying to them, so please keep reviewing. A big thank you to RosemarieandDimitriBelikov for the suggestions. I love you c: Thanks once again.**

* * *

I could hear some shuffling around. Footsteps. Murmurs. 'What the heck is going on?'. Rose thought to herself. Couldn't she sleep peacefully? Was that too much to ask for?

"Rose? Get up or you'll be attacked with cold water". Someone threatened. The voice sounded familiar. Really familiar. It was Mia.

"I don't care". Rose replied snuggling deeper into Dimitri's bare chest, making him chuckle.

"Your mum's pregnant with Abe's baby". Someone informed. Eddie.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK!". Rose yelled as she shot out of bed, getting tangled into her blankets. Crashing onto the floor she looked up, taking in her surroundings.

"OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I DONT NEED A SIBLING RUNNING AROUND!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? THANKS ALOT! NOW I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE". Rose exclaimed.

"We were joking. It was just to wake you up". Christian explained.

"Yeah, well you did a good job". Rose said bitterly, as she stormed off into the bathroom muttering colorful words.

"Guess she woke up on the wrong side of bed". Abe chuckled sarcastically.

"I guess that tends to happen when you attack the floor". Dimitri added in.

Everyone laughed as they headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

I walked out of the bedroom, crashing into a wall. A wall that chuckled.. Off course. The one and only.

"Dimitri, what did I say about your hobby of being a wall?". I asked teasingly.

Dimitri laughed and spoke "C'mon everyone's waiting for you. Chris cooking".

"Omg! Who left him in the kitchen alone. He could have poisoned it". Rose said laughing as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Walking in she found that Eddie and Christian had their backs toward her. She propped her self onto the breakfast bar and listened to their conversation with her presence unknown.

" I dont wanna do anything, and be rejected. I don't even know if she likes me". Eddie said looking at the bacon sizzling in the pan.

"I am sure she likes you". Christian replied .

Who was she? Rose thought. Could it possibly be who she thought?

"I don't know man. Do you think Mia could like me?". Eddie asked his voice revealing his vulnerability.

Aaahh, so it was who she thought. Mia. Rose always knew something was up. Now, she knew exactly what.

"Dude, she's totally into you". Christian assured.

"I agree. Its quiet obvious honestly". Rose spoke for the first time as she casually bit into the apple.

The boys heads snapped towards her, surprised of her presence.

"What did you hear?". Eddie asked panicked.

"Gosh calm down. Not gonna go around telling anyone. Sheesh. Oh and enough to know she means alot to you. Go get her Edderington". I said winking after his new silly nickname.

I walked out, chewing the apple innocently, leaving the two boys shocked.

* * *

The feeders came in, and the Moroi had a "snack". We had breakfast and gathered in the living room again. Yeva, Mum, and Old man sitting in one couch. Lissa, Christian, and Jill sitting on another couch, whereas, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Sydney shared the couch next to theres. Dimitri and I shared the love seat.

"Who wants to read first?". Yeva asked taking control.

"I will". Eddie volunteered, surprisingly.

"Chapter 4". Eddie started.

**FOUR**

**WE DIDN'T HAVE THE ENTIRE commons' attention this time, thank God, but a few passing people had stopped to stare.**

"Always creating a scene, little dhampir," remarked Adrian.

"What? Rose doesn't like attention?" said Christian in mock surprise. I glared at him and started to stand up, but Dimitri held me down.

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Doll Girl,**

Mia groaned at the nickname. I suppressed a smile.

** blue eyes wide and sparkling with fury. Up close now, I was able to get a better look at her. She had the same slim build as most Moroi but not the usual height, which was partly what made her look so young. **

"Just remember that when you're all wrinkly, I will be rubbing it in your face how my skin still shows no signs of aging," joked Mia.

**The tiny purple dress she wore was gorgeous**

"I can't believe you're giving me a compliment in that situation," she commented. I smiled a devious smile because I could remember what was coming.

** - reminding me that I was indeed dressed in thrift-shop wear -**

"Not my fault," I said quickly, seeing Mia's almost-about-to-laugh look. "I was on the run. I had no time to go shopping for clothes."

"Uh-huh," snickered Mia.

****** but closer inspection led me to think it was a designer knockoff.**

Mia's grin became a scowl. I laughed, while the guys snickered and Mia tried to cover a little blush that appeared on her pale cheeks making her to look like a doll more than ever. I smirked a little. _God it feels good when they tease somebody else except me for a change._

"Ughh, come on," she groaned.

"I know I was right Mia. You could fool everyone else but me," I smiled to her

**I crossed my arms across my chest. "Are you lost, little girl? The elementary school's over on west campus."**

"That was a good one," said Christian, giving me a high five.

**A pink flush spread over her cheeks. "Don't you ever touch me again. You screw with me, and I'll screw you right back."**

"Sounds sooo dodgy and dirty". Adrian snickered.

"Why are you the one that always picks up on the dodgy jokes?". I asked.

"Why do you think?". Adrian said suggestively.

"Omg! Just no!". I screamed at him and motioned Eddie to keep reading.

**Oh man, what an opening that was.**

"I still don't understand what you had against them, Mia," said my mom, frowning.

Mia looked guilty. "I didn't have anything against them. I had something against Andre," she said sadly.

Lissa groaned. "Why are the men in my family so horrible?" she asked, referring also to her father and Jill.

"I think it's a guy thing," I said, winking, causing all the girls to laugh and all the guys to protest.

** Only a head shake from Lissa stopped me from unleashing any number of hilarious comebacks.**

"It's amazing how you listen to her all the time," said my mother fondly.

** Instead, I opted for simple brute force, so to speak.**

"This shall be interesting". Sydney said eagerly.

**"And if you mess with either of us again, I'll break you in half.**

"The funny thing was, I didn't doubt you for a second," said Mia.

** If you don't believe me, go ask Dawn Yarrow about what I did to her arm in ninth grade. **

"Oh, man! I remember that one! It was epic!" Said Eddie laughing at the memory. I couldn't help but smile a little too.

**You were probably at nap time when it happened."**

Mia groaned at yet another comment I made about her age but decided against saying anything.

**The incident with Dawn hadn't been one of my finer moments. I honestly hadn't expected to break any bones when I shoved her into a tree.**

"So it was all an accident?Wonder what would've happened if you had tried?". Christian said surprised.

"Shit would've gone down? Not that it already didnt. I am sure Dawn wouldn't have appreciated it". Eddie said snickering.

** Still, the incident had given me a dangerous reputation, in addition to my smartass one. **

"Oh lovely. The dangerous reputation mixed in with the smartass one. All you needed to rise you to fame". Sydney said laughing.

**The story had gained legendary status, and I liked to imagine that it was still being told around campfires late at night.**

"It was actually. We had a camp out once after you guys had run away. Since you guys were legends, it was told". Eddie informed.

"Oh god. I remember". Mia added.

"Oh wow. I didn't know I was that famous". Rose said surprised.

"Same here. Who knew". Lissa agreed.

** Judging from the look on this girl's face, it was.**

"Haha. Told ya so". Eddie said.

"No one denied". Rose retorted.

**One of the patrolling staff members strolled by right then, casting suspicious eyes at our little meeting.**

"Even I would be suspicious. Nothing can be normal when Little girl is involved". Abe commented.

"Could say the same about you as well Old Man". Rose replied.

"You guys are so similar". Janine observed.

** Doll Girl backed off, taking Aaron's arm. "Come on," she said.**

Rose could have bet, she saw Eddie go rigid, as he read about Aaron and Mia. Was that jealousy? Lol. Cute.

**"Hey, Aaron," I said cheerfully, remembering he was there.**

"You just noticed? Wait, why am I surprised?". Mia said.

** "Nice to see you again."**

Christian snorted.

**He gave me a quick nod and an uneasy smile, just as the girl dragged him off. **

"Woah possesive much". Sydney commented.

Mia groaned and slumped back onto the couch hitting Eddie's side causing the pair to blush.

Uh sexual tension much?

**Same old Aaron. He might be nice and cute, but aggressive he was not.**

"Bo-ring," sang Christian. "I am _so_ much better."

Lissa nodded her agreement. "Of course."

**I turned to Lissa. "You okay?" She nodded. "Any idea who I just threatened to beat up?"**

"Typical Rose. Only you would threaten to beat someone up without even knowing their name". Eddie said shaking his head.

"You didn't know who she was and you threatened to beat her up?". Abe said surprised.

"Yup". Rose replied popping the p.

"You make me prouder every minute". Abe said reaching over and ruffling her hair.

"You shouldn't be encouraging her like that! Wait. Why do I even bother?". Janine said exasperated.

"I don't even know". Abe muttered turning his attention to Eddie.

**"Not a clue." I started to lead her toward the lunch line, but she shook her head at me. "Gotta go see the feeders."**

"You could have gone before?". Rose asked curiously.

"I dont know. Didn't feel right. Insincts?". Lissa replied.

**A funny feeling settled over me. I'd gotten so used to being her primary blood source that the thought of returning to the Moroi's normal routine seemed strange. In fact, it almost bothered me. **

Mum didn't look very pleased and neither did Sydney. Dimitri on the other side look pained as ever. Obviously remembering Siberia. I snuggled into his even more -if that was impossible- assuring him, everything was alright now. Well, as alright as you can get when your locked in somewhere, with books.

**It shouldn't have. **

"Damn right it shouldn't". Mum muttered softly under her breath.

"Its in the past mum. Nothing can be done about it". Rose said.

**Daily feedings were part of a Moroi's life, something I hadn't been able to offer her while living on our own. It had been an inconvenient situation, one that left me weak on feeding days and her weak on the days in between. I should have been happy she would get some normality.**

"Sorry Rose". Lissa apologised looking guilty.

"Its okay Liss. It was important.

**I forced a smile. "Sure."**

"You've always been good at forcing a smile". Lissa observed.

**We walked into the feeding room, which sat adjacent to the cafeteria. It was set up with small cubicles, dividing the room's space in an effort to offer privacy. A dark-haired Moroi woman greeted us at the entrance and glanced down at her clipboard, flipping through the pages. Finding what she needed, she made a few notes and then gestured for Lissa to follow. She gave me a puzzled look, but she didn't stop me from entering.**

"Even the receptionist is scared of you!". Sparkie laughed.

"Who isnt?". Dimitri teased.

"Oh shut up, both of you". Rose said rolling her eyes.

**She led us to one of the cubicles where a plump, middle-aged woman sat leafing through a magazine. She looked up at our approach and smiled. In her eyes, I could see the dreamy, glazed-over look most feeders had. She'd probably neared her quota for the day, judging from how high she appeared to be.**

"So they're just there?". Sydney asked looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Pretty much". Adrian said.

**Recognizing Lissa, her smile grew. "Welcome back, Princess."**

"Even the feeder recognised you? They're updated with the whole royal stuff?". Sydney asked curiously.

"Yup. They're part of our community. We respect them". Rose said reassuringly.

**The greeter left us, and Lissa sat down in the chair beside the woman. I sensed a feeling of discomfort in her, a little different from my own. This was weird for her too; it had been a long time. The feeder, however, had no such reservations. **

A look came across onto Sydney's face as she heard this.

**An eager look crossed her face - the look of a junkie about to get her next fix.**

Sydney shuddered.

"So you just drink?". Sydney asked not really looking forward to the answer.

"Yeah, we kinda have to. Or else we die". Adrian answered.

Was it just me, or was Adrian just sitting way to close to Sydney? Hmm, maybe she was imagining it.

**Disgust poured into me. It was an old instinct, one that had been drilled in over the years.**

"At least you learned something." Christian muttered. I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oww!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm. Well at least I thought it was lightly…

** Feeders were essential to Moroi life. **

**"Essential!?". Sydney exclaimed.**

Adrian placed his hand on Sydneys reassuringly. Something lit up in Sydney's eyes. But it obviously made Sydney freeze.

**They were humans who willingly volunteered to be a regular blood source,**

"Atleast there's not compulsion involved". Sydney said trying to look onto the brighter side.

** humans from the fringes of society who gave their lives over to the secret world of the Moroi. **

"Why them?". Sydney asked.

"Cause, as sad as it is. They won't be missed". Abe explained.

**They were well cared for and given all the comforts they could need.**

Atleast they treat them nicely, not like trash. Sydney thought to herself.

** But at the heart of it, they were drug users, addicts to Moroi saliva and the rush it offered with each bite. **

"That sounds so gross," admitted Jill, scrunching up her face.

**The Moroi - and guardians - looked down on this dependency, even though the Moroi couldn't have survived otherwise unless they took victims by force. Hypocrisy at its finest.**

Dimitri looked pained as he remember Siberia. Rose squeezed his hand and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek getting a small smile out of him.

**The feeder tilted her head, giving Lissa full access to her neck. Her skin there was marked with scars from years of daily bites. **

"Years?" questioned Sydney, shocked.

"They serve for nearly their whole life," Janine eplained

**The infrequent feedings Lissa and I had done had kept my neck clear; my bite marks never lasted more than a day or so.**

Janine looked clearly relieved. Rose could understand exactly why.

**Lissa leaned forward, fangs biting into the feeder's yielding flesh. The woman closed her eyes, making a soft sound of pleasure. I swallowed, watching Lissa drink. I couldn't see any blood, but I could imagine it. **

Sydney shivered, and looked around the room uncomfortably. .

Adrian looked at her with so much concern and love that everyone was shocked. It was hard not to notice. Adrian had never looked at anyone like that. Not even Rose. Now, that is saying something.

**A surge of emotion grew in my chest: longing. Jealousy. I averted my eyes, staring at the floor. Mentally, I scolded myself.**

"Talking to yourself?". Christian teased trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Moments like this I was really thankful towards Christian.

"I need an intelligent conversation once in a while". I said defending myself.

**What's wrong with you? **

"I can think of many things". Eddie mocked.

**Why should you miss it? You only did it once every day. **

Lissa smiled sympathetically at me. I knew she would always be there for me.

**You aren't addicted, not like this. And you don't want to be.**

Mum looked pleased that I was trying to fight it. Dimitri smiled down at me as he brushed his lips against my forehead. I knew he would always have my back. Always. His eyes, told me exactly that.

**But I couldn't help myself, couldn't help the way I felt as I recalled the bliss and rush of a vampire's bite.**

Eddie and I made eye contact. I knew he would be remembering the time he had been bitten by a strigoi.

**Lissa finished and we returned to the commons, moving toward the lunch line. It was short, since we only had fifteen minutes left,**

Lissa smiled apologetically at me.

** and I strolled up and began to load my plate**

"Typical Rose". Dimitri teased as he nuzzled my neck.

** with french fries and some rounded, bite-size objects that looked vaguely like chicken nuggets.**

"You dont even know what you're eating, Little girl?". Abe asked amused.

"Nope. I was hungry. Who cares anyway?". Rose replied as if it made perfect sense.**  
**

** Lissa only grabbed a yogurt. Moroi needed food, as dhampirs and humans did, but rarely had an appetite after drinking blood.**

"Again with stuff we already know?". Adrian complained.

"God. Its not all that bad?". Rose negotiated.

**"So how'd classes go?" I asked.**

"Small talk?". Jill asked surprised.

"Nope". I replied.

**She shrugged. Her face was bright with color and life now. "Okay. Lots of stares. A lot of stares. Lots of questions about where we were. Whispering."**

"Thats not surprising. That tends to happen when you run away and come back after 2 years". Dimitri commented.

**"Same here," I said. The attendant checked us out, **

"Checked you out? Dodgy shit". Adrian laughed.

Thank god, my glare shut him up.

**and we walked toward the tables. I gave Lissa a sidelong glance. "You okay with that? They aren't bothering you, are they?"**

"You've always been so protective". Lissa said in awe.

**"No - it's fine." The emotions coming through the bond contradicted her words.**

"You actually bothered trying to lie?". Mia asked

"It never hurts to try". Jill defended.

** Knowing I could feel that, she tried to change the subject by handing me her class schedule. I looked it over.**

**1st Period Russian 2**

"You should teach me how to swear in Russian". Rose said eagerly.

"Dont you think you swear enough in English". Dimitri protested.

"Yeah, I back him up on this one". Lissa agreed.

"Who's best friend are you". Rose said exasperated that her best friend was taking her boyfriends side.

"Yours obviously". Lissa said rolling her eyes.

**2nd Period American Colonial Literature**

"Oh god poor you. Having to survive through that stuff". Rose said with disgust and sympathy in her voice.

**3rd Period Basics of Elemental Control**

"Basics? Huh?". Janine asked confused.

"Patience is a virtue mum". Rose said rolling her eyes.

**4th Period Ancient Poetry**

"I am surprised you survived". Rose spoke sarcastically.

**-Lunch -**

**5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology**

**6th Period Advanced Calculus**

"Nerd". Eddie coughed in a jokingly way.

**7th Period Moroi Culture 4**

**8th Period Slavic Art**

"Atleast you guys have like 3? -is it?- classes together". Sydney encouraged.

**"Nerd," I said. "If you were in Stupid Math like me, we'd have the same afternoon schedule." I stopped walking. "Why are you in elemental basics? That's a sophomore class."**

"Like mother like daughter". Abe said smiling.

We both snorted at the same time and looked away.

**She eyed me. "Because seniors take specialized classes."**

"Ohh right". Janine nodded in understanding.

**We fell silent at that. All Moroi wielded elemental magic. It was one of the things that differentiated living vampires from Strigoi, the dead vampires. Moroi viewed magic as a gift. It was part of their souls and connected them to the world.**

"No one seems to use that gift anymore". Christian said bitterly.

"Well maybe I can change that". Lissa said playing with Christians fingers.

**A long time ago, they had used their magic openly - averting natural disasters and helping with things like food and water production. **

"I have already started working on it". Lissa said smiling.

**They didn't need to do that as much anymore, but the magic was still in their blood.**

"Yay. More explanations". Eddie said sarcastically.

Sydney and I glared at him.

"I wasn't complaining! Just stating the obvious! Dont kill me! I am too young to die!". Eddie yelled defending himself.

Everyone giggled and laughed at Eddie.

** It burned in them and made them want to reach out to the earth and wield their power. Academies like this existed to help Moroi control the magic and learn how to do increasingly complex things with it. Students also had to learn the rules that surrounded magic, rules that had been in place for centuries and were strictly enforced.**

"Rules that are about to change," argued Lissa.

"And rules that Christian never followed," I added, causing everyone to laugh.

**All Moroi had a small ability in each element. When they got to be around our age, students "specialized" when one element grew stronger than the others: earth, water, fire, or air. Not specializing was like not going through puberty.**

"And spirit". Adrian and Lissa said simultaneously.

**And Lissa…well, Lissa hadn't specialized yet.**

"We need to work on your comparing skills". Dimitri said teasing me. Which obviously earned him a punch on the shoulder.

**"Is Ms. Carmack still teaching that? What she'd say?"**

**"She says she's not worried. She thinks it'll come."**

I looked up towards the boys expecting some sort of comment. But nothing came.

**"Did you - did you tell her about - "**

**Lissa shook her head. "No. Of course not."**

"Tell her what?". Sydney asked eagerly.

"Will be in the book". Lissa said.

**We let the subject drop. It was one we thought about a lot but rarely spoke of.**

Everyone looked confused in some what way. The amount of secrets in the book, must be driving everyone crazy.

The only one that didnt look confused was Yeva. Off course she knew. She knew everything.

**We started moving again, scanning the tables as we decided where to sit. A few pairs of eyes looked up at us with blatant curiosity.**

"Its weird how they don't even try to hide it". Jill pointed out.

"I'll say". Mia agreed.

**"Lissa!" came a nearby voice. Glancing over, we saw Natalie waving at us. **

I growled. A lot of people looked confused.

"It will be in the books" Dimitri said hugging me closer.

**Lissa and I exchanged looks. Natalie was sort of Lissa's cousin in the way Victor was sort of her uncle, but we'd never hung out with her all that much.**

**Lissa shrugged and headed in that direction. "Why not?"**

"Because she is one hell of a bitch". I said bitterly.

"Rose...". Janine warned.

"I know Victor was a jerk, but you cant hate his daughter for it". Jill said innocently.

"Oh you'll find out". Rose said.

**I followed reluctantly. Natalie was nice**

I snorted "Nice, my ass".

** but also one of the most uninteresting people I knew. **

"As harsh as it is. I agree". Adrian agreed.

**Most royals at the school enjoyed a kind of celebrity status, but Natalie had never fit in with that crowd. She was too plain, too uninterested in the politics of the Academy, and too clueless to really navigate them anyway.**

I frowned. Yeah, otherwise she would have never turned Strigoi for her fathers evil deeds.

**Natalie's friends eyed us with a quiet curiosity, but she didn't hold back. She threw her arms around us. Like Lissa, she had jade-green eyes, **

Now, that I noticed. "Jill has jade-green eyes as well".

**but her hair was jet black, like Victor's had been before his disease grayed it.**

Lissa shivered at the mention of Victor.

**"You're back! I knew you would be! Everyone said you were gone forever, but I never believed that. **

"Duh. Your dad sent psi-hounds to get us back," I spoke under my breath so only Dimitri could hear me.

**I knew you couldn't stay away.**

"It wasn't our choice," I complained, glaring at Dimitri. He chuckled.

"You love me for it". Dimitri said smugly.

"That I do". I replied pecking him on the lips.

"Get a room!". Christian complained.

"You shouldn't be saying that". I retorted.

**Why'd you go? There are so many stories about why you left!" Lissa and I exchanged glances as Natalie prattled on. "Camille said one of you got pregnant and went off to have an abortion, but I knew that couldn't be true. Someone else said you went off to hang out with Rose's mom, but I figured Ms. Kirova and Daddy **

"Daddy? Seriously?". Mia said laughing.

**wouldn't have been so upset if you'd turned up there. Did you know we might get to be roommates? I was talking to…"**

I could just remember her rants. She talked way to much.

"Does she ever shut up?". Abe said irritated.

"Ugh. Doe she always talk this much?". Sydney asked annoyed as well.

It was obvious not every knew was aware of her death.

**On and on she chatted, flashing her fangs as she spoke. **

"Isn't that creepy?". Sydney asked shivering.

**I smiled politely, letting Lissa deal with the onslaught until Natalie asked a dangerous question.**

"Thanks Rose. Totally feel the love and support". Lissa snorted.

"You welcome". Rose smiled innocently.

**"What'd you do for blood, Lissa?"**

"Bad girl. She just asked the wro-ong thing". Jill sang.

Some looked excited for what explanation I would come up with. Then, there were people like Dimitri. Who would simply raise their eyebrow.

**The table regarded us questioningly. Lissa froze, but I immediately jumped in, the lie coming effortlessly to my lips.**

"Off course". Lissa mocked.

"Done worse". I replied smugly.

"Oh we know". Dimitri said.

**"Oh, it's easy. There are a lot of humans who want to do it."**

Adrian raised an eyebrow but didnt she anything.

**"Really?" asked one of Natalie's friends, wide-eyed.**

"Its not surprising you dont remember their names". Abe said amused.

**"Yup. You find 'em at parties and stuff.****They're all looking for a fix from something, and they don't really get that a vampire's doing it: most are already so wasted they don't remember anyway."**

"I can't believe they didn't realize you wouldn't have had _time_ to go to parties and stuff," said my mother disbelievingly.

"No faith in humanity". Adrian said.

** My already vague details dried up, so I simply shrugged in as cool and confident a way as I could manage. It wasn't like any of them knew any better. "Like I said, it's easy. Almost easier than with our own feeders."**

"I'm sure you looked impressive," said Christian sarcastically.

"No need to get jealous Sparkie". I retorted.

**Natalie accepted this and than launched into some other topic. Lissa shot me a grateful look.**

**Ignoring the conversation again,**

"Rude much". Eddie snorted.

I** took in the old faces, trying to figure out who was hanging out with whom and how power had shifted within the school. Mason, **

At the mention of him Eddie went stiff. No playful smirk on his face. No mischief in his eyes.

**sitting with a group of novices, caught my eye, and I smiled. Near him, a group of Moroi royals sat, laughing over something. Aaron and the blond girl sat there too.**

"Oh god". Mia groaned.

**"Hey, Natalie," I said, turning around and cutting her off. She didn't seem to notice or mind. "Who's Aaron's new girlfriend?"**

**"Huh? Oh. Mia Rinaldi." Seeing my blank look, she asked, "Don't you remember her?"**

"Haha.". Rose laughed "Funny story".

**"Should I? **

"Uh yes and yes" Mia said annoyed.

Rose laughed awkwardly. "Oh well?".

**Was she here when we left?"**

"Are you always this clueless?". Abe amused.

"I actually have no freaking clue". Rose replied which cause a round of laughter.

**"She's always been here," said Natalie. "She's only a year younger than us."**

"At least someone respects my age," huffed Mia.

I laughed. "You weren't being a bitch to Natalie," I reminded her.

She considered it. "I guess so."

**I shot a questioning look at Lissa, who only shrugged.**

**"Why is she so pissed off at us?" I asked. "Neither of us know her."**

Mia looked incredibly guilty. Eddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and she leaned into him, relaxing. Eddie's lips twitched the slightest bit. They should just get together already.**  
**

**"I don't know," answered Natalie. "Maybe she's jealous about Aaron. **

"I wish". Mia sighed regretfully.

"Its okay Mia. We cant change the past".

**She wasn't much of anybody when you guys left. She got really popular really fast. She isn't royal or anything, but once she started dating Aaron, she - "**

**"Okay, thanks," I interrupted. "It doesn't really - "**

"Omg! Haha. She kept rambling and you didnt wanna hear the rest". Sydney laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

**My eyes lifted up from Natalie's face to Jesse Zeklos's, just as he passed by our table.**

Dimitri scowled and tightened his grip around my waist. Not that I minded.

** Ah, Jesse. I'd forgotten about him. **

"Can I be the first to say yuck? You make him sound so dreamy". Eddie said disgusted.

**I liked flirting with Mason and some of the other novices, but Jesse was in an entirely different category. You flirted with the other guys simply for the sake of flirting. **

"Is that fun or something?" asked Sydney. I'd forgotten how completely clueless she was when it came to romance.

Adrian laughed. "Sweetheart, I'm gonna have to teach you how to flirt," he joked. She raised an eyebrow.

"You maybe a Moroi, but don't you forget who I work for. Abe Mazur. He can kill you in so many brutal ways and vanish you that know one will ever know what happened". Sydney threatened.

For a minute Adrian looked scared and recovered. "Oooh Fiesty".

**You flirted with Jesse in the hopes of getting semi-naked with him. **

"Well, you succeeded," said Dimitri disapprovingly. I sighed.

"What?" shouted Abe.

"Calm down, old man," I said calmly.

"Maybe I need to pay this "Jesse" a visit". Abe muttered to himself.

**He was a royal Moroi, and he was so hot, **

Dimitri looked down at me.

"He's a jerk who is so not hot". I spoke kissing Dimitri on the lip for a second or 2.

**he should have worn a warning: flammable sign.**

"Um, wouldn't that have taken away the hotness?" asked Christian. He sounded like such a girl, I burst out laughing.

** He met my eyes and grinned.**

**"Hey Rose, welcome back. You still breaking hearts?"**

What kind of person _were_ you back then?" asked my mother.

I winked. "Just like you." Abe laughed, and she groaned.

She muttered something that sounded like, "and we weren't even there to influence you."

**"Are you volunteering?"**

"Damn...you're good". Mia spoke in awe.

"Duh. She is Rosemarie Hathaway". Eddie spoke.

**His grin widened. "Let's hang out sometime and find out. If you ever get parole."**

Dimitri scowled at the book.

"Not that, that would've stopped you". Janine muttered.

**He kept walking, and I watched him admiringly. **

"Uh ew?". Eddie said sounding like a girl.

**Natalie and her friends stared at me in awe. I might not be a god in the Dimitri sense, **

At this, a smug smile appeared on Dimitri's face.

**but with this group, Lissa and I were gods - or at least former gods - of another nature.**

"Oh yeah. Off animals that is". Eddie snorted.

**"Oh my gawd," exclaimed one girl. I didn't remember her name. **

"Do you remember anyone?". Mia shrieked.

**"That was Jesse."**

"Go figure". Adrian said rolling his eyes.

**"Yes," I said, smiling. "It certainly was."**

**"I wish I looked like you," she added with a sigh.**

"So do I," Liss stated.

"Liss sweety, I have to tell you that if you looked like Rose, it would be a huge turn off for me," he said seriously.

"You know you love the way I look Christian, you can't keep your eyes away long enough. Admit it." I taunted him.

"If I looked at you for too long I would have to set myself on fire," he replied.

"Please Christian, I wouldn't want you to set yourself on fire!" he looked quite smug until I opened my mouth again, "At least let me do it for you." All the former students were in hysterics. Christian was moaning at Liss to make us stop. "Alright guys can you at least get on for a little bit, we are after all stuck in here," she stated in her Queen voice. Christian poked his tongue out at me.

**Their eyes fell on me. Technically, I was half-Moroi, but my looks were human. I'd blended in well with humans during our time away, so much so that I'd barely thought about my appearance at all. **

"No way!" squealed Christian, trying to act like a girl and be sarcastic at the same time. I choked on a laugh.

**Here, among the slim and small-chested Moroi girls, certain features - meaning my larger breasts and more defined hips - stood out. **

Dimitri's eyes were busy appraising my figure. I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "See something you like?"

He chuckled.

**I knew I was pretty, but to Moroi boys, my body was more than just pretty: it was sexy in a risqué way. Dhampirs were an exotic conquest, a novelty all Moroi guys wanted to "try."**

My expression turned into one of disgust.

**It was ironic that dhampirs had such an allure here, because slender Moroi girls looked very much like the super-skinny runway models so popular in the human world. Most humans could never reach that "ideal" skinniness, just as Moroi girls could never look like me. **

Sydney made a face. "On Moroi, it looks good. On humans, it looks anorexic."

**Everyone wanted what she couldn't have.**

"Wow Little Dhampir when did you become so wise?" Adrian told me while smirking.

"What, Dimitri isn't the only one who can give zen life lessons." I replied looking at Dimitri affectionately. He smiled at me.

**Lissa and I got to sit together in our shared afternoon classes but didn't do much talking. **

"The teachers were instructed to watch you two specifically," said Dimitri, hiding a smile. "They were scared you would try to run away again."

"You make us sound like criminals". I replied.

**The stares she'd mentioned certainly did follow us, but I found that the more I talked to people, the more they warmed up. Slowly, gradually, they seemed to remember who we were, and the novelty - though not the intrigue - of our crazy stunt wore off. **

"What crazy stunt?". Mum askeed narrowing her eyes.

"Oh you'll find out". Lissa replied.

**Or maybe I should say, they remembered who I was. **

"Nobody could forget you" Dimitri stated adoringly.

**Because I was the only one talking. Lissa stared straight ahead, listening but neither acknowledging nor participating in my attempts at conversation. I could feel anxiety and sadness pouring out of her.**

"Off course you knew that". Lissa said rolling her eyes.

**"All right," I told her when classes finally ended. We stood outside the school, and I was fully aware that in doing so, I was already breaking the terms of my agreement with Kirova. **

"Ha," Dimitri suddenly said. I turned immediately to him, only to find him holding his hand out towards the boys. "Pay up, I was right." Eddie, Adrian and Christian all handed Dimitri money.

"You guys had a bet? What was it?" I asked.

"It was just how long it would take you to break your rules Roza, and of course I got it right," he smiled. My heart fluttered at him calling me Roza. I returned his smile and he winked at me. Gosh it's suddenly so hot in here.

**"We're not staying here," I told her, looking around the campus uneasily. "I'm going to find a way to get us out."**

"Spent less than a day and already planning on running away?". Christian questioned.

Rose simply shrugged as Eddie read on.

**"You think we could really do it a second time?" Lissa asked quietly.**

"How did you get out the first time?" asked Mia.

"It'll be in the book," I said dismissively.

She huffed and looked at Sydney. "I know how you feel."

**"Absolutely." I spoke with certainty, again relieved she couldn't read my feelings.**

"I'm loving this book right now," said Lissa happily. "It gives me an insight into your mind."

"The unfortunate thing is, it gives everyone else an insight into my mind as well," I said grumpily.

** Escaping the first time had been tricky enough. Doing it again would be a real bitch, not that I couldn't still find a way.**

"Never one to lose hope". Yeva said proudly.

**"You really would, wouldn't you?" She smiled, more to herself than to me, like she'd thought of something funny. "Of course you would. It's just, well…" She sighed. "I don't know if we should go. Maybe - maybe we should stay."**

"Listen to her for once would you?". Janine requested.

**I blinked in astonishment. "What?" Not one of my more eloquent answers, but the best I could manage. I'd never expected this from her.**

**"I saw you, Rose. I saw you talking to the other novices during class, talking about practice. You miss that."**

"If this isnt true friendship, I don't know what is". Yeva smiled.

**"It's not worth it," I argued. "Not if…not if you…" I couldn't finish, but she was right. She'd read me. I had missed the other novices. Even some of the Moroi. But there was more to it than just that. The weight of my inexperience, how much I'd fallen behind, had been growing all day.**

"This makes me wanna cry". Jill admitted.

"Its sweet right?". Mia asked receiving a nod back from Jill.

**"It might be better," she countered. "I haven't had as many…you know, things happening in a while. I haven't felt like anyone was following or watching us."**

**I didn't say anything to that. Before we'd left the Academy, she'd always felt like someone was following her, like she was being hunted. I'd never seen evidence to support that, but I had once heard one of our teachers go on and on about the same sort of thing. Ms. Karp. She'd been a pretty Moroi, with deep auburn air and high cheekbones. And I was pretty sure she'd been crazy.**

"She seems better now though," I said, smiling. "Her brain must have healed when her soul was restored."

**"You never know who's watching," she used to say, walking briskly around the classroom as she shut all the blinds. "Or who's following you. Best to be safe. Best to always be safe."**

"Creepy" Sydney muttered. I nodded.

** We'd snickered amongst ourselves because that's what students do around eccentric and paranoid teachers. The thought of Lissa acting like her bothered me.**

"I can't help it," she said in a small voice. Christian patted her shoulder.

"I don't mind now," I said, grinning. "I think she's a wonderful person."

**"What's wrong?" Lissa asked, noticing that I was lost in thought. ****"Huh? Nothing. Just thinking." I sighed, trying to balance my own wants with what was best for her.**

"Compromise?" asked my mother, impressed. "That doesn't seem very Rose-ish."

** "Liss, we can stay, I guess…but there are a few conditions."**

**This made her laugh. "A Rose ultimatum, huh?"**

**"I'm serious." **

"Wow," said Christian sarcastically. "You don't say that very much."

**Words I didn't say very much.**

"I don't know how disturbing it is that Christian and Rose think the same way," said Adrian, chuckling. We both glared at him, and he quickly sobered up.

** "I want you to stay away from the royals. Not like Natalie or anything but you know, the others. The power players. Camille. Carly. That group."**

**Her amusement turned to astonishment. "Are you serious?"**

"I am sure she mentioned that a few seconds ago". Adrian mocked.

**"Sure. You never liked them anyway."**

**"You did."**

"No, they were all stupid and spoiled brats. I bet she only hung out with them for the parties." Mia said. I smiled. She was right.

**"No. Not really. I liked what they could offer. All the parties and stuff."**

Eddie snorted. "That sounds like Rose." He thought better of his words. "That sounds like the _old_ Rose."

**"And you can go without that now?" She looked skeptical.**

**"Sure. We did in Portland."**

**"Yeah, but that was different." Her eyes stared off, not really focused on any one thing. "Here…here I've got to be a part of that. I can't avoid it."**

"Look where avoiding it got you, Liss," I joked. "You're queen." She blushed.

**"The hell you do. Natalie stays out of that stuff."**

Ugh. I groaned at the mention of Natalie.

**"Natalie isn't going to inherit her family's title," she retorted. "I've already got it. I've got to be involved, start making connections. Andre - "**

**"Liss," I groaned. "You aren't Andre." I couldn't believe she was still comparing herself to her brother.**

"Oh believe me she is certainly nothing like Andre" Said Mia bitterly. Lissa smiled apologetically.

**"He was always involved in all that stuff."**

**"Yeah, well," I snapped back, "he's _dead_ now."**

Everybody took in a huge gasp. I quickly went over to Lissa and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm so sorry I ever said that to you Liss."

"It's okay Rose, really, you were just making me see the truth in your own way, you're still my sister." I kissed her forehead

**Her face hardened. "You know, sometimes you aren't very nice."**

"That's a complete understatement" Christian snorted. I glared at him.

**"You don't keep me around to be nice. You want nice, there are a dozen sheep in there who would rip each other's throats to get in good with the Dragomir princess.**

Mia looked like she completely agreed with me. It's funny if you consider how much she wanted to be one of them once.

** You keep me around to tell you the truth, and here it is: Andre's dead. You're the heir now, and you're going to deal with it however you can. But for now, that means staying away from the other royals. We'll just lie low. Coast through the middle. Get involved in that stuff again, Liss, and you'll drive yourself…"**

**"Crazy?" she supplied when I didn't finish.**

**Now I looked away. "I didn't mean…"**

**"It's okay." she said, after a moment. She sighed and touched my arm. "Fine. We'll stay and we'll keep out of all that stuff. We'll 'coast through the middle' like you want. Hang out with Natalie, I guess."**

"I'm not so sure if that had been the best right now."I said.

"I believe it was the best. I'm sure Natalie would have found another way to get closer to us anyway." Lissa told me.

"I guess you're right."

**To be perfectly honest, I didn't want any of that. I wanted to go to all the royal parties and wild drunken fe****stivities like we'd done before. **

"Rose," said Dimitri, shaking his head. I guess he was wondering how I was so dedicated and still so reckless. To be honest, I didn't know.

**We'd kept out of that life for years until Lissa's parents and brother died. Andre should have been the one to inherit her family's title, and he'd certainly acted like it. Handsome and outgoing, he'd charmed everyone he knew and had been a leader in all the royal cliques and clubs that existed on campus. **

Mia cringed. "Some people a little _too_ much," she whispered, leaning on Eddie's shoulder. 'They should really get together'.

Lissa shot her an apologetic glance.

**After his death, Lissa had felt it was her family duty to take his place.**

"Lissa, you can be your own person". Jill spoke.

"I realized that somewhere along the way," Lissa said, looking pointedly at Christian.

**I'd gotten to join that world with her. It was easy for me, because I didn't really have to deal with the politics of it. I was a pretty dhampir, one who didn't mind getting into trouble and pulling crazy stunts. I became a novelty; they liked having me around for the fun of it.**

I looked down. Those days weren't my finest.

**Lissa had to deal with other matters. The Dragomirs were one of the twelve ruling families. She'd have a very powerful place in Moroi society, and the other young royals wanted to get in good with her.**

"We weren't expecting you to be so high!" I said, praising her. She blushed.

** Fake friends tried to schmooze her and get her to team up against other people. The royals could bribe and backstab in the same breath - and that was just with each other. To dhampirs and non-royals, they were completely unpredictable.**

This world of politics sounds so dirty," said Sydney, frowning.

"Oh it is". I replied.

**That cruel culture had eventually taken its toll on Lissa. She had an open, kind nature, one that I loved, and I hated to see her upset and stressed by royal games. She'd grown fragile since the accident, and all the parties in the world weren't worth seeing her hurt.**

Lissa shot me a grateful glance for taking care of her and I smiled in response.

**"All right then," I said finally. "We'll see how this goes. If anything goes wrong - anything at all - we leave. No arguments."**

**She nodded.**

"You were so determined to keep me safe," said Lissa, grinning.

"What do you mean by were?" I asked, mock-hurt. "I still am."

**"Rose?"**

"Busted," sang Christian and Adrian together.

**We both looked up at Dimitri's looming form. I hoped he hadn't heard the part about us leaving.**

I looked at him questioningly.

"No, hadn't. If I had I wouldn't have let you leave my eye sight for a second."He told me.

"I bet she wouldn't have minded so much." Adrian said teasing me. I glared at him.

**"You're late for practice," he said evenly. Seeing Lissa, he gave a polite nod. **

"You were so boring back then," I complained. "It was all practice, practice, practice."

He looked into my eyes. "That's not true, Roza, and you know it," he said seriously, referring to the stolen kisses and – more importantly – the cabin.

**"Princess."**

"You're way too formal," said Lissa. "I've known you for ages – hell, I brought you back from being Strigoi – and you're still so formal. I forbid you to call me anything but Lissa."

That was weird. "Lissa," said Dimitri, as if feeling the word on his tongue. "It doesn't sound right," he protested.

"Live with it," she answered.

**As he and I walked away, I worried about Lissa and wondered if staying here was the right thing to do. I felt nothing alarming through the bond, but her emotions spiked all over the place. Confusion. Nostalgia. Fear. Anticipation. Strong and powerful, they flooded into me. ****I felt the pull just before it happened. It was exactly like what had happened on the plane: her emotions grew so strong that they "sucked" me into her head before I could stop them. I could now see and feel what she did.**

"I couldn't handle that," Mia stated, "To deal with someone else's emotions as well as your own, no thank you."

"You don't know how weird it was to see you suddenly slip into that," said Dimitri, chuckling. "We were walking along and all of a sudden you stopped and spaced out."

**She walked slowly around the commons, toward the small Russian Orthodox chapel that served most of the school's religious needs.**

Christian smirked.

"Finally!"he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes while the others shot us confused glances.

**Lissa had always attended mass regularly. Not me.**

Sydney looked surprised, like the idea of a religious Moroi was too much to comprehend.

**I had a standing arrangement with God: I'd agree to believe in him - barely - so long as he let me sleep in on Sundays.**

Is there anyone you don't have some sort of agreement with?" asked Christian.

"She's too much like you, Abe," said my mother, shaking her head. "Making deals with everyone."

**But as she went inside, I could feel that she wasn't there to pray. **

Sydney's face fell, ever so slightly.

**She had another purpose, one I didn't know about. Glancing around, she verified that neither the priest nor any worshippers were close by. The place was empty.**

"What were you doing there?" asked Sydney.

"Thinking," replied Lissa.

**Slipping through a doorway in the back of the chapel, she climbed a narrow set of creaky stairs up into the attic. Here it was dark and dusty. The only light came through a large stained-glass window that fractured the faint glow of sunrise into tiny, multicolored gems across the floor.**

"Pretty". Jill gasped.

"It sounds beautiful," said Sydney wistfully. I think she was really starting to get comfortable with the Academy, which was a scary thought.

"I could show you sometime," offered Lissa. "We'd have to time it right, but I could manage." Christian frowned. I guess he wanted it to be their private romantic hideaway.

"You-you'd do that?" asked Sydney.

"Sure," said Lissa, with a warm smile that caught Sydney off guard. She hadn't realized how nice some vampires could be. She caught my eye, and I gave her an encouraging wink.

"Okay," Sydney said, and Lissa's smile grew wider.

**I hadn't known until that moment that this room was a regular retreat for Lissa. But now I could feel it, feel her memories of how she used to escape here to be alone and to think. The anxiety in her ebbed away ever so slightly as she took in the familiar surroundings. She climbed up into the window seat and leaned her head back against its side, momentarily entranced by the silence and the light.**

"And do a lot more," I teased. She blushed, and even a light pink colored Christian's cheeks.

**Moroi could stand some sunlight, unlike the Strigoi, but they had to limit their exposure. Sitting here, she could almost pretend she was in the sun, protected by the glass's dilution of the rays.**

_**Breathe, just breathe, she told herself. It'll be okay. Rose will take care of everything.**_

"You're friendship is amazing," Jill said.

"That's cause we're just awesome," I smirked replying for the both of us. Everyone laughed or rolled their eyes.

**She believed that passionately, like always, and relaxed further.**

**Then a low voice spoke from the darkness.**

"That sounds so mysterious," muttered Mia.

"Finally, some real action," Christian smirked. Most of the group had confused looks to their faces.

**"You can have the Academy but not the window seat."**

Christian's smirk widened.

**She sprang up, heart pounding. I shared her anxiety, and my own pulse quickened. **

"I scared Rose Hathaway!" shouted Christian triumphantly.

"And I scare you on a daily basis," I replied, slapping his face.

"No, you torture me," he grumbled, rubbing his red cheek.

**"Who's there?"**

Christian rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke softly into Lissa's ear so only she could hear.

**A moment later, a shape rose from behind a stack of crates, just outside her field of vision. The figure stepped forward, and in the poor lighting, familiar features materialized. Messy black hair. Pale blue eyes. A perpetually sardonic smirk.**

"Checking me out Rosie?". Christian smirked

"Eeeeww no!". Rose replied which ended up in her laughing.

**Christian Ozera.**

"Woah, dramatic much". Eddie and Mia said at the same time.

**"Don't worry," he said. "I won't bite. Well, at least not in the way you're afraid of." **

"The king of lame jokes," I muttered. He glared.

**He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Now. That is just tragic". Eddie commented.

**She didn't find it funny. She had completely forgotten about Christian. So had I.**

"Gee thanks". Christian muttered bitterly.

"Used to it," Christian said trying to be sarcastic but you could hear the sadness in his voice. I reached across Lissa and pulled her and Christian into a hug. "We could never forget you now Chrissie," I told him honestly. I pulled back and let him and Lissa have their moment.

"Stop calling me that Rosie," he smirked. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

**No matter what happened in our world, a few basic truths about vampires remained the same. Moroi were alive; Strigoi were undead. Moroi were mortal;**

Dimitri shivered, remembering being turned. I hugged him comfortingly, and he stroked my hair to calm himself. It was always my hair.

** Strigoi were immortal. Moroi were born; Strigoi were made.**

"Yay. More explaining". Eddie started but before he could finish he was attacked with a cushion to the face.

**And there were two ways to make a Strigoi. Strigoi could forcibly turn humans, dhampirs, or Moroi with a single bite. Moroi tempted by the promise of immortality could become Strigoi by choice if they purposely killed another person while feeding. Doing that was considered dark and twisted,****the greatest of all sins, both against the Moroi way of life and nature itself.**

"I'd say," said Sydney, wrinkling her nose.

** Moroi who chose this dark path lost their ability to connect with elemental magic and other powers of the world. That was why they could no longer go into the sun.**

"That explains it," said Sydney. "I always wondered why they burned up."

**This is what had happened to Christian's parents.**

Sydney gasped.

** They were Strigoi.**

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean –" she babbled, staring at Christian with new eyes.

"It's okay," he said, surprisingly – for him – gentle. "The past is the past. I only hope you don't judge me because of it." He sounded just like the royal he was.

Sydney raised her head. "Never. I won't judge you for something your parents did." He looked relieved.

"So, who is going to read next?" Eddie asked, trying to break the tension. Nobody volunteered.

"Oh come on guys!" I pressed. Again, silence. Losing whatever patience I had left, I took the book and chucked it at Christian.

"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Read Chapter 5" I just said. He mumbled something incomprehensible but started reading anyway.

* * *

**Please review! Suggestions and critical response is highly appreciated. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey c: Hows it going? I decided, that I will try and post 2 chapters every week, however there might be times where I wont get time. But I will update every Saturday, no matter what c: SO look out. **

* * *

"Chapter 5". Christian started.

"I have a feeling this will be intense". Mia said.

**OR RATHER, THEY HAD BEEN Strigoi.**

"Huh?". Sydney said clearing confused and puzzled.

**A regiment of guardians had hunted them down and killed them. **

"Ohh right. Pfft. Knew that". Sydney spoke.

"No you actually didnt". Adrian commented.

"Oh you're no fun". Sydney complained.

"Try me" Adrian said suggestively winking.

"Eeeww". Sydney shrieked.

**If rumors were true, Christian had witnessed it all when he was very young. **

"I cant even begin to imagine what it must have felt like. I am really sorry for your loss. It must've been really hard to get through". Mia said.

Christian looked down onto the back as Lissa's arm wrapped around his waist and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

**And although he wasn't Strigoi himself, some people thought he wasn't far off, with the way he always wore black and kept to himself.**

"Whats black got to do with Strigoi?". Eddie asked puzzled.

"Its Rose logic". Mia explained.

"Well, Rose logic sucks". Adrian complained.

"You're just to dumb to understand". Sydney said backing Rose up.

Sydney and Rose hi-5ed.

**Strigoi or not, I didn't trust him.**

"Ouch?". Christian said wincing a bit.

**He was a jerk,**

"Hey! I am a jerk and Jesse is all dreamy? Wow. You need to work on your judging skills". Christian complained.

"You know what else I need to work on? My self control skills. So unless you wanna give it a try...". Rose threatened trailing off making Christian gulp and Lissa snicker.

**and I silently screamed at Lissa to get out of there - not that my screaming did much good. Stupid one-way bond.**

"I certainly felt lost without it". Lissa admitted.

"You arent getting rid of me so easily. Just think of the amount of times I have died or come close to it". Rose remarked.

"True stuff". Lissa replied.  
**  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.**

"Interrogation much". Jill commented.

**"Taking in the sights, of course.**

"I always knew you were bad when it came to romance. But this bad? Sarcasm isn't the way to a girls heart". Eddie mocked.

"It worked on Lissa". Christian retorted.

"Not at first". Lissa reminded.

** That chair with the tarp on it is particularly lovely this time of year.**

"Oh my god! This calls for a documentary voice! C'mon Sparkie!". Rose encouraged.

"Hell to the no?". Christian protested.

"Please Chris. For me?". Lissa said putting on her innocent smile, and cute bambi eyes. Christian melted into a muddle of goo and put on his best documentary voice.

** Over there, we have an oldbox full of the writings of the blessed and crazy St. Vladimir. **

"That's how you knew where they were!". Christian said shocked. A nodded meekly while everyone else looked confused.

**And let's not forget that beautiful table with no legs in the corner."**

I cracked up along with everyone else at Christians documentary voice. Hilarious shit.

**"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and moved toward the door, **

"Attitude cousinkins. Like it". Adrian said proudly.

"Cousinkins?". Lissa asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"What you prefer Lissypoo? Yeah, thats right. Didn't think so either". Adrian replied.

**wanting to leave, but he blocked her way.**

"LOLOLOLOL. Can I say possesive?". Eddie teased.

**"Well, what about you?" he taunted. "Why are you up here? Don't you have parties to go to or lives to destroy?"**

"_Lives to destroy?_ What kinda reputation did you have before you left?". Sydney asked bewildered.

"An awesome one?". Lissa asked

**Some of Lissa's old spark returned.**

Throwing up both our hands in the air, Eddie and I cheered causing Mia, Jill and Sydney to giggle.

** "Wow, that's hilarious. Am I like a rite of passage now? Go and see if you can piss off Lissa to prove how cool you are?**

"Is it just me, or is it the first we are seeing Lissa this way?". Jill asked.

"Nope. We're all on the same boat. Dont know about Rose though". Mia replied.

** Some girl I don't even know yelled at me today, **

"See, this is why Lissa is different to me," I said. "If this was me, I would have said 'bitched', and punched Christian in the face right now."

**and now I've got to deal with you? What does it take to be left alone?"**

Lissa looked uncomfortable at the fact that her thoughts were being read out. "Hah. Now you know how it feels". Rose remarked while Lissa groaned.

**"Oh. So that's why you're up here. For a pity party."**

"Well thats a bit harsh". Mia grumbled.

"If you're forgetting, you were the cause of the problems in the first place?". Christian taunted.

"Gosh. I apologised. I know I was a bitch then". Mia said.

**"This isn't a joke. I'm serious." I could tell Lissa was getting angry. It was trumping her earlier distress.**

"Damn Sparkie. You got yourself into deep shit". I sang.

**He shrugged and leaned casually against the sloping wall.**

"If it werent for being Christian and my sister's boyfriend, I would have considered that hot". Jill admitted.

** "So am I. I love pity parties. I wish I'd brought the hats. What do you want to mope about first? How it's going to take you a whole day to be popular and loved again? How you'll have to wait a couple weeks before Hollister can ship out some new clothes? If you spring for rush shipping, it might not be so long."**

" I really am starting to wonder how the fuck you two fell in love". Mia mused.

"So am I". Eddie agreed.

"Count me in". Jill and Sydney said at the same time.

"Even I can't see it". Janine muttered.

"Neither can I". Abe said.

Soon everyone had agreed besides Rose.

"I would love to join the club but since I saw it happening, I cannot agree". Rose said.

**"Let me leave," she said angrily, this time pushing him aside.**

"About time cousinkins". Adrian said.

Lissa groaned at her new nickname but stayed quiet.

"What took you son long?". Sydney asked curious.

"I am not a violent person". She replied.

**"Wait," he said, as she reached the door. **

"You just cant let her go can you". Eddie teased winking.

**The sarcasm disappeared from his voice. **

"I was starting to think the sarcasm would never disappear". Jill spoke.

**"What…um, what was it like?"**

"What was what like?". Eddie asked confused.

**"What was _what_ like?" she snapped.**

"Damn Christian. You got yourself one heck of an angry Lissa". Eddie muttered.

**"Being out there. Away from the Academy."**

**"**Ohhh". Eddie nodded in understanding".

**She hesitated for a moment before answering, caught off guard by what seemed like a genuine attempt at conversation.**

"You say that as if I am bad at it". Christian complained.

Lissa gave him the "are you kidding me', look.

** "It was great. **

"Why would you say that?". Sydney asked curiously.

"She had her reasons". Rose assured.

**No one knew who I was. I was just another face. Not Moroi. Not royal. Not anything."**

"You don't _like_ being royal?" asked Mia, incredulous. I knew she would do anything to be royal.

"Well, people use you. Pretend to be your friend and stab you in the back. I don't like that," said Lissa, venom in her voice.

Christian kissed her on the forehead and whispered something that made Lissa smile.

** She looked down at the floor. "Everyone here thinks they know who I am."**

"That must be horrible," grimaced Sydney.

"You have no idea," said Lissa and Christian together.

**"Yeah. It's kind of hard to outlive your past," he said bitterly.**

Jill and Sydney smiled sympathetically at Christian as he continued reading.

**It occurred to Lissa at that moment - and me to by default - ****just how hard it might be to be Christian.**

"Atleast you guys realised". Christian said smiling at both of us.

** Most of the time, people treated him like he didn't exist.**

"I remember feeling that way. But you must have felt it ten times worse". Mia spoke.

Christian nodded and smiled at her.

** Like he was a ghost.**

I flinched at the mention of ghosts. I remembered Mason. Him visiting me as a ghost. Dimitri saw me and understood what would probably be running though my brain and hugged me closer to him. It was moments like this, I remember how lucky I was.

** They didn't talk to or about him. They just didn't notice him. **

"Would you look at that. You go out with the queen. She'll probably be carrying your baby sooner or later". Sydney commented.

"That makes me sound old". Christian muttered to himself.

Lissa slapped him on the should. "Calling me old?".

"No. Off course not!". Christian defended himself.

"You should really watch what you say". Mia warned.

**The stigma of his parents' crime was too strong, casting its shadow onto the entire Ozera family.**

Christian snorted harshly at the mention of 'Ozera Family'.

**Still, he'd pissed her off, and she wasn't about to feel sorry for him.**

"Go Lissa!" I cheered. "Hold your ground!"

"Roza, sometimes I wonder if your mind is totally stable," teased Dimitri, shaking his head.

"It's stable enough," I argued. He chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure". Dimitri replied.

**"Wait - is this your pity party now?"**

"You go girl! Turn the table on him! Even though. How did you guys fall in love? I am still not seeing it". Mia commented.

"Gosh. Be patient. It will come soon". Rose replied rolling her eyes.

**He laughed, almost approvingly. "This room has been my pity party for a year now."**

"Uh wow?". Eddie said shocked.

"What the heck?". Mia asked.

**"Sorry," said Lissa snarkily. "I was coming here before I left. I've got a longer claim."**

"Thats right Lissa! Show him what you've got!". Eddie cheered.

"See Dimitri. I am not the only one without a functioning brain". Rose said.

"Are you trying to say that my brain doesn't function?". Eddie asked.

"No. She's trying to say neither of your brains function". Yeva explained causing a round of laughter to erupt in the room.

**"Squatters' rights.**

"Ouch. That must have cut deep". Adrian said grimacing.

** Besides, I have to make sure I stay near the chapel as much as possible so people know I haven't gone Strigoi…yet."**

"After your "bickering" who ended up getting the chapel?". Jill asked.

"Oh yeah that. They "shared"". I replied using air quotes around shared causing the couple to blush.

** Again, the bitter tone rang out.**

**"I used to always see you at mass. Is that the only reason you go? To look good?" Strigoi couldn't enter holy ground. More of that sinning-against-the-world thing. ****"Sure," he said.**

Sydney looked at Christian disapprovingly. "How could you?"

Christian grinned. "Same way Rose only went so she could hang out with Lissa."

Now Sydney included me in her disapproving glare. "You both should respect holy ground." Lissa nodded.

Christian and I rolled our eyes. "Whatever."

"You guys are so similar". Lissa commented.

"Eeeww!". Rose yelled.

"Dont say that again please". Christian said scrunching up his nose.

Yeva rolled her eyes at their childish acts. Yeva knew their brotherly sisterly relationship was going to save the world one day.

** "Why else go? For the good of your soul?"**

"Duh". Sydney said irritably.

**"Whatever," said Lissa, who clearly had a different opinion.**

Sydney smiled at Lissa, glad that atleast one creature of the night had some religious values.

** "I'll leave you alone then." ****"Wait," he said again. **

"Oh my god. What _now_?". Mia grumbled.

**He didn't seem to want her to go. "I'll make you a deal. You can hang out here too if you tell me one thing."**

"That doesn't sound good," said Abe. He was the master of shoddy deals. This was his territory.

**"What?" She glanced back at him. ****He leaned forward. "Of all the rumors I heard about you today - and believe me, I heard plenty, ****even if no one actually told them to me -**

"How is that even possible?". Jill questioned.

"Alots possible when people dont know about your existence". Christian half smirking.

** there was one that didn't come up very much. They dissected everything else: why you left, what you did out there, why you came back, the specialization, what Rose said to Mia, blah, blah, blah. **

"It was all in Mia's favor though, which shocked me. Usually no one goes against Rose Hathaway," said Christian. He reconsidered. "Well, except for me."

**And in all of that, no one, no one ever questioned that stupid story that Rose told about there being all sorts of fringe humans who let you take blood."**

"Oh well. It was an attempt. It was on the spot. You couldn't have expected more?". Rose defended herself.

"It almost worked". Lissa said.

"Yeah. Almost". Christian pointed out, emphasising on almost.

"Wait, so you mean you-". Sydney started but was rudely interrupted by Christian who kept reading.

**She looked away, and I could feel her cheeks starting to burn. "It's not stupid. Or a story."**

"Its funny how after all the years you have spent with Rose, your still a very bad liar". Janine pointed out.

"You are clearly busted my dear". Yeva commented.

**He laughed softly. "I've lived with humans. **

"Yeah definitely no way he'll believe you now". Eddie commented.

**My aunt and I stayed away after my parents…died.**

An unsettling layer of tension settled in the room.

** It's not that easy to find blood.****" When she didn't answer, he laughed again. "It was Rose, wasn't it? She fed you."**

"How did you figure it out so easily?". Eddie asked curiously.

"Skills young grasshopper". Christian smiled smugly.

**A renewed fear shot through both her and me. **

"Who knew Christian would ever scare Rose". Eddie remarked which earned him a glare.

**No one at school could know about that.**

"Look how that turned out". Lissa said staring at Mia.

** Kirova and the guardians on the scene knew, but they'd kept that knowledge to themselves.**

**"Well. If that's not friendship, I don't know what it is," he said.**

"At least you knew it was just friendship," I told him.

He smiled. "Rose, with all the boyfriends you had, I knew it couldn't be anything more." I felt Dimitri tense up at the word "boyfriends".

**"You can't tell anyone," she blurted out.**

"Smooth just smooth cousinkins.". Adrian said towards Lissa.

Lissa groaned at her nickname but remained silent.

**This was all we needed. As I'd just been reminded, feeders were vampire-bite addicts. We accepted that as part of life but still looked down on them for it. **

"Thats not fair. It really is harsh". Sydney stated receiving nods and murmurs of agreements.

**For anyone else - especially a dhampir - letting a Moroi take blood from you was almost, well, dirty. In fact, one of the kinkiest, practically pornographic things a dhampir could do was let a Moroi drink blood during sex.**

I shivered, remembering how close I'd gotten to that, with both Dimitri _and_ Adrian. Dimitri looked pained, and Adrian didn't even seem to take notice as he stared at Sydney.

**Lissa and I hadn't had sex, of course, but we'd both known what others would think of me feeding her.**

"Oh god! Mental image!". Eddie yelled waving his arms infront of his face trying to shake the image out.

"Omg! Seriously?". I askede exasperated.

**"Don't tell anyone," Lissa repeated.**

"Wait. Isn't he antisocial? Who is he supposed to tell?". Abe commented.

**He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and sat down on one of the crates. "Who am I going to tell? **

"Old man, I think it's slightly creepy that you and Christian have the same thoughts," I teased.

**Look, go grab the window seat. You can have it today **

"Which will eventually turn into every day". I added.

**and hang out for a while. If you're not still afraid of me." ****She hesitated, studying him. He looked dark and surly, lips curled in a sort of I'm-such-a-rebel smirk. **

"Glad you noticed". Christian said with a smug smile on his face.

**But he didn't look too dangerous. **

"If you can't scare Lissa, you've got no hope," teased Mia.

**He didn't look Strigoi.**

"About time someone noticed". Christian said with bitterness in his voice.

** Gingerly, she sat back down in the window seat, unconsciously rubbing her arms against the cold. ****Christian watched her,**

"Woah. That sounds stalkerish". Jill commented.

** and a moment later, the air warmed up considerably.**

"They have heaters in chapels?". Sydney asked surprised.

"Uh...not quiet?". Christian said.

**Lissa met Christian's eyes and smiled, surprised she'd never noticed how icy blue they were before. **

Lissa squeaked and hid her face in her hands. She was really embarrassed. Christian chuckled and hugged her close to him. "Now you know how it feels".Rose taunted smiling.

**"You specialized in fire?"**

"Why thank you". Christian said snickering.

**He nodded and pulled up a broken chair. "Now we have luxury accommodations."**

Sydney scoffed.

"That was sarcasm, you know," said Christian, staring at Sydney weirdly. She blushed.

"I knew that."

**I snapped out of the vision.**

"About time I get some privacy". Lissa complained thankful to get some privacy.

**"Rose? Rose?" ****Blinking, I focused on Dimitri's face. He was leaning toward me, his hands gripping my shoulders. I'd stopped walking; we stood in the middle of the quad separating the upper school buildings.**

"Do you know how weird it was? I thought you were like having a seizure or you died or some shit. You were like staring into no where. It was so weird". Dimitri explained.

**"Are you all right?"**

"You certainly didn't _sound_ okay," said Dimitri.

"Oh, shut up," I said, punching his shoulder playfully.

**"I…yeah. I was…I was with Lissa…" I put a hand to my forehead. I'd never had such a long or clear experience like that. "I was in her head."**

"You really shouldn't say that to people," said Abe. "It makes them think you've officially gone off the deep end."

"I guess its okay to say I am in too deep?". Rose said awkwardly laughing.

Christian rolled his eyes at Rose's lame pun and continued reading.

**"Her…head?" ****"Yeah. It's part of the bond." I didn't really feel like elaborating. ****"Is she all right?"**

**"Yeah, she's…" I hesitated. Was she all right? **

"Thanks. It feels great to know you have great faith in me". Christian said sarcastically.

**Christian Ozera had just invited her to hang out with him. Not good. **

"Its not like he'll kill her. Whats so bad about it?". Sydney asked puzzled.

**There was "coasting through the middle," and then there was turning to the dark side. **

Everyone burst into laughter as Christian scowled.

**But the feelings humming through our bond were no longer scared**

"So you _were_ scared," said Christian triumphantly.

Mia sighed. "Christian, do you _really_ want your girlfriend to be afraid of you?" she asked.

He frowned. "When you put it that way…"

** or upset. **

"Why upset?" asked Christian.

"Because I didn't have the chapel to myself," answered Lissa truthfully.

"Selfish," Christian muttered.

Lissa's eyes widened. "What did you call me?" she asked.

Christian blanched. "Nothing, sweetheart."

**She was almost content, though still a little nervous. "She's not in danger," I finally said. I hoped.**

"What was I going to do to her?" asked Christian, frowning.

I rolled my eyes. "God, I don't know. Burn her to ashes?"

**"Can you keep going?"**

"Let me guess? Rose bails?". Mia guessed.

"You'll see". Dimitri said smirking.

**The hard, stoic warrior I'd met earlier was gone - just for a moment - and he actually looked concerned. Truly concerned. **

"Belikov, that was highly inappropriate," barked my mother.

"Not as inappropriate as some of the other things they'd been doing," said Adrian, waggling his eyebrows.

**Feeling his eyes on me like that made something flutter inside of me - **

"That early?". Lissa asked shocked.

Rose blushed and buried her head further into Dimitri's chest.

**which was stupid, of course. I had no reason to get all goofy,**

"Rose Hathaway, goofy," mocked Christian. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"You won't be living long after," I said cheerfully, withdrawing my silver stake. Christian's eyes widened.

"Roza, I think you should use that stake more appropriately. You should put it away". Dimitri requested. Off course Rose couldn't deny it so put it away as the colour returned back onto Christians face.

** just because the man was too good-looking for his own good.**

Dimitri smiled smugly as I poked my tongue out at him.

** After all, he was an antisocial god, according to Mason. **

"What is with the two of you and picking antisocial people?" asked Mia. I blinked. I'd just noticed that similarity. Odd.

**One who was supposedly going to leave me in all sorts of pain.**

Adrian burst out laughing. "_All_ sorts of pain," he repeated.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Yeva.

**"Yeah. I'm fine.****"**

"So wait...what? Rose gave away the chance to wag practise? On purpose? What is the world coming to?". Adrian said shocked.

**I went into the gym's dressing room and changed into the workout clothes someone had finally thought to give me after a day of practicing in jeans and a T-shirt.**

"Uh yuck?". Jill commented.

** Gross. Lissa hanging out with Christian troubled me, but I shoved that thought away for later as my muscles informed me they did not want to go through any more exercise today.**

"Did you exercise even a little while you were away?". Eddie questioned.

"Uh no?". I replied.

**So I suggested to Dimitri that maybe he should let me off this time.**

"You _knew_ that wasn't going to work," said my mother exasperatedly.

"It never hurts to try". Abe defended me.

**He laughed, and I was pretty sure it was at me and not with me.**

Everyone laughed as Dimitri smirked.

**"Why is that funny?" ****"Oh," he said, his smile dropping. "You were serious."**

"Thats hilarious! He thought you were joking! omg!". Mia roared as she cracked up.

"How could you _think_ I was joking?" I asked, jabbing his chest.

"I read your record. I heard you were the type to never give up," he said casually.

**"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days.**

"Omg! Rose! Poor you". Jill said symapthetically.

** Why do we have to start this training now? **

"Kirova," Lissa and I said at the same time.

**Let me go to bed," I whined. "It's just one hour." ****He crossed his arms and looked down at me.**

"It's unfair for people to be so tall," I complained.

** His earlier concern was gone. He was all business now. Tough love. "How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?"**

**"I hurt like hell." ****"You'll feel worse tomorrow."**

"Wow. Encouraging much". Jill scoffed.

"How the hell did you two fall in love again?". Eddie asked puzzled.

**"So?" ****"So, better to jump in now while you still feel…not as bad."**

"It seems like something you would say". Eddie said to Rose.

**"What kind of logic is that?" I retorted.**

"A very fucked up one". Rose commented.

"Rose...". Mum warned. Atleast Janine didn't scold her now.

**But I didn't argue anymore as he led me into the weight room. He showed me the weights and reps he wanted me to do, then sprawled in a corner with a battered Western novel.**

"So he told you what to do and walked away, and started reading while you were being tortured? Some trainer". Sydney muttered.

** Some god.**

"Ouch. That must've stabbed you in the heart". Eddie teased.

**When I finished, he stood beside me and demonstrated a few cool-down stretches. ****"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian?" I asked. "You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?" ****He didn't answer right away. I got the feeling he didn't talk about himself very often. **

"You two really know each other inside out, huh?" said Yeva.

**"No. I attended the one in Siberia."**

"It must be really cold there?". Jill asked.

"Yeah after all, Russia is an artic wasteland". Eddie said rolling his eyes.

"Its far from that". Dimitri spoke.

**"Whoa. That's got to be the only place worse than Montana."**

"See, even Rose agrees". Eddie added

"You make it seem as if, if Rose agrees it all makes sense". Christian snorted.

"Hey! Off course it does". Rose protested.

Christina rolled his eyes and continued reading.

**A glint of something - maybe amusement - sparked in his eyes, but he didn't acknowledge the joke. **

"Ouch. Must have sucked". Sydney said mocking sympathy.

"Gosh. You guys are so depressing". Rose said exasperated

"Well you depress my life". Christian remarked.

"Oh really? From what I remember you stop being depressed after I came back to the academy". Rose replied with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Correction. After Lissa came back to the academy". Christian retorted which earned him a cushion at his face.

**"After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently." **

"Wait...Zeklos? Like Jesse Zeklos? Somehow related to Jesse?". Mia questioned

"We'll see". Rose replied not revealing anything.

**His smile dropped, his face grew dark. **

Yeva smiled sympathetically but didn't say anything.

"How does someone's face grow dark?". Adrian asked puzzled.

"You dont have the brain to understand". Sydney replied.

"You can help me understand". Adrian added winking.

Sydney groaned and punched him on the arm.

**"They sent me here because they needed extras on campus.**

"So it wasn't always planned for you to be Lissa's guardian?". Jill asked curiously

"Its in the book Jill. Patience is a virtue woman". Rose replied.

"Not that you would know anything about patience". Christian remarked.

"Hypocritical much dont you think Sparkie? Knowing how your not very patient either". Rose commented rolling her eyes.

** When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."**

"Ohhh right". Jill nodded in understanding.

"See told ya to be patie-". Rose started but was interrupted by Adrian.

"Little dhampir, we don't need a lecture on how to be patient from you. Since you dont even have an ounce of patience in you". Adrian said smirking.

**I thought about what he'd said before. **

"What a surprise? Rose thought about something. Must have been a long and lonely journey for the thought". Christian said mockingly not really meaning.

"Ooohh Burn! That was a good one Chris". Eddie yelled hi-fiving Christian.

"Not that you two would know anything about thoughts". Rose remarked proud of herself.

"Ohh shame! I would lend you some water for that burn, but obviously you two arent worth it so I drank it". Mia commented.

"Even ice wont work on that burn". Lissa added.

Everyone laughed at their bickering as Christian continued reading.

**Some Strigoi killed the guy he was supposed to have been guarding? "Did this lord die on your watch?" ****"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away."**

"You would've drowned yourself in the guilt if he did lose his life on your watch". Rose commented.

Dimitri stared down at her with so much in his eyes, Rose couldn't help herself but leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Someone grab my puke bag please!". Eddie screamed jokingly.

**He fell silent, his mind obviously somewhere else. The Moroi expected a lot from us,**

"They sure do". Janine commented.

"Pretty unfair if you ask me". Sydney added.

** but they did recognize that the guardians were - more or less - only human. **

Sydney laughed so hard that she felt tears running down her face. Collecting herself she sat up straighter and took in the weird glances she was getting from everyone in the room.

"What you guys dont find it funny? More or less only human?". Sydney defended.

Before anyway could say anything, Christian continued reading.

**So, guardians got pay and time off like you'd get in any other job. **

"Sounds so much like a bodyguard job". Sydney commented.

"It pretty much is". Eddie replied.

**Some hard-core guardians - like my mom - refused vacations, vowing never to leave their Moroi's sides.**

Abe looked at Janine proudly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Eddie, you still have that puke bag? I think I am gonna need it". Rose said groaning into Dimitri's chest.

Eddie rolled his eyes and motioned Christian to continue.

** Looking at Dimitri now, I had a feeling he might very well turn into one of those. **

"Are you trying to say I am a workaholic?". Dimitri asked.

"Used to be? You're good at it? ". Rose said sheepishly.

"Oh really? I can show you some other stuff that I am good at". Dimitri muttered seductively.

"Awwww". Lissa & Jill cooed.

"Eddie. I want that puke bag of yours". Sydney commented.

"Looks like my puke bag is famous. Go make a line". Eddie replied.

**If he'd been away on legitimate leave, he could hardly blame himself for what happened to that guy. Still, he probably did anyway. **

"You know me so well". Dimitri admitted.

Rose leaned in and his lips with her own. From slow and gentle the kiss turned into something more passionate and needy.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!". Eddie yelled.

"Guys. I dont want to be asking Eddie for his puke bag everytime one of you's open your mouth". Sydney added.

**I'd blame myself too if something happened to Lissa.**

"You guys are such amazing best friends. Like the friendship you guys share. Its...its..beautiful". Mia commented trying to find the correct word.

"And so are you". Eddie muttered softly looking at Mia.

"Awww". Mia cooed lost in her own world.

Coughing Christian continue to read the chapter.

**"Hey," I said, suddenly wanting to cheer him up,**

"Ahhh, young love". Abe said sighing.

I raised my eyebrow but didnt say aything.

** "did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that."**

"You seriously complimenting him on that?". Mia asked shocked.

"Are you kidding me?". Sydney questioned agreeing with Mia.

**He arched an eyebrow curiously. Cool. I'd always wished I could do that. **

"Guessing he taught you that?". Christian asked curiously.

"You could say that". Rose replied.

**"You're complimenting me on that?"**

"I guess we arent the only ones puzzled and shocked". Mia commented.

"You can say that again". Abe said amused.

**"Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried." ****"Last one?"**

"Why do I have a feeling that, there wasn't another one?". Sydney said narrowing her eyes.

"I dont like where this is going either". Jill added.

**"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds."**

"Psi-hounds? You guys managed to escape that?". Christian asked shocked.

"I'll say". Eddie commented.

"Yeah...". Rose replied.

**"This was the first time we found you. In Portland."**

"Dun dun dun". Eddie said dramatically

Rose raised and eyebrow and stared curiously, amusement evident on her face.

"What? Just for the little dramatic touch"

"So wait what about the psi-hounds?". Sydney asked worried.

**I sat up from my stretches and crossed my legs. "Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. **

"You could've. I wouldn't be to surprised". Mia mocked.

"Dont push it. Doll girl". Rose remarked.

Mia groaned and said "Thought we agreed that you wont say that nickname again".

**Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it."**

"Yeah. I guess so". Jill said smiling back to normal.

"Or, it wasnt the academy". Sydney said to herself.

**"Maybe," he said dismissively. I could tell by his face he didn't believe that.**

"And neither do I". Sydney said.

"No need to go all detective. Like Rose said, I am sure its nothing". Jill assured.

'If only she knew.' Rose thought to herself.

**I returned to the novices' dorm after that. The Moroi students lived on the other side of the quad, closer to the commons. The living arrangements were partly based on convenience. Being here kept us novices closer to the gym and training grounds. But we also lived separately to accommodate the differences in Moroi and dhampir lifestyles. Their dorm had almost no windows, aside from tinted ones that dimmed sunlight. They also had a special section where feeders always stayed on hand. The novices' dorm was built in a more open way, allowing for more light.**

"More information we already know". Eddie said exasperated which obviously earned him a glare from Sydney.

**I had my own room because there were so few novices, let alone girls.**

"Arent you a lucky b*tch". Mia commented.

"Not having to have a room mate". Lissa added. Rose knew Lissa was indirectly talking about Natalie.

** The room they'd given me was small and plain, with a twin bed and a desk with a computer.**

"Wow. So giving off the home vibes". Sydney said sarcastically.

Laughter, chuckles, and snickering ran throughout the room at Sydney's comment. Also, some nods and murmurs of agreements.

** My few belongings had been spirited out of Portland and now sat in boxes around the room. **

"Atleast they bothered to do that". Mia added trying to be positive.

"Atleast some one here tries to be positive". Dimitri added.

**I rummaged through them, pulling out a T-shirt to sleep in. I found a couple of pictures as I did, one of Lissa and me at a football game in Portland and another taken when I'd gone on vacation with her family, a year before the accident.**

Silence wrapped around the room.

"You still have that photo?". Lissa asked breaking the silence.

"I think so". Rose replied.

**I set them on my desk and booted up the computer. Someone from tech support had helpfully given me a sheet with instructions for renewing my e-mail account and setting up a password.**

"That was actually quiet nice of them". Janine said nicely.

"Sure was". Rose agreed.

"But, pretty dumb. Since they really didnt want you and Lissa communicating but via email you could always talk to her". Janine observed.

** I did both, happy to discover no one had realized that ****this would serve as a way for me to communicate with Lissa. **

Abe snorted.

"Told you that you guys were so similar". Abe said smirking.

**Too tired to write to her now, I was about to turn everything off when I noticed I already had a message. **

"I wonder who its from? Is it from you Dimitri? This how you two fall in love?", Mia asked.

"Just wait. Its in the book". Rose answered.

**From Janine Hathaway.**

Mum buried her face in her hands, disappointed in herself.

** It was short: ****I'm glad you're back. What you did was inexcusable.**

"Janine," scolded Abe. "You could have said something nicer."

"I'm sorry, Rose," said my mother, looking at me carefully.

"It's alright," I replied. "We hated each other back then."

**"Love you too, Mom," I muttered, shutting it all down.**

Dimitri hugged me tighter, brushing his lips against my forehead.

**When I went to bed afterward, I passed out before even hitting the pillow,**

"Surprise surprise". Adrian said scoffing.

"I'll say". Sydney agreed.

"Atleast you guys agree on one thing". Lissa commented.

** and just as Dimitri had predicted, I felt ten times worse when I woke up the next morning. **

"Mr Know-it-all". I snorted.

"I was right though". Dimitri said smirking, knowing he had won.

**Lying there in bed, ****I reconsidered the perks of running away. **

"In that state? Even I find that a bit stupid Little Dhampir". Adrian commented.

"So you admit you're stupid". Sydney smirked.

"Stupid. Stupid for you that is". Adrian flirted.

"Ugh". Sydney said groaning.

**Then I remembered getting my ass kicked and figured the only way to prevent that from happening again was to go endure some more of it this morning.**

"Rosemarie Hathaway thought rationally! ITS A MIRACLE!". Christian exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and got up and punched him on the shoulder.

"Damn Rose! What was the for?". Christian asked.

"What do you think?". Rose replied.

**My soreness made it all that much worse, but I survived the before-school practice with Dimitri and my subsequent classes without passing out or fainting.**

"Isn't passing out and fainting the same thing?". Jill asked puzzled.

"Its my book! So no corrections". Rose grumbled.

Dimitri chuckled as Christian began reading once again.

**At lunch, I dragged Lissa away from Natalie's table early and gave her a Kirova-worthy lecture about Christian - **

"Impressive," said Adrian. "Never knew you had it in you, little dhampir."

Rose grinned. "After listening to them over and over again, you kind of get the hang of it."

"She could've given Kirova a run for her money". Lissa said laughing.

**particularly chastising her for letting him know about our blood arrangement. If that got out, it'd kill both of us socially**

"Like you wouldn't imagine," Rose muttered. If not for Lissa's compulsion, Rose wondered whether people would have ever gotten over the scandal.

** and I didn't trust him not to tell.**

"I guess it shouldn't have been you that I was worried about". Rose muttered.

"Whats that supposed to mean?". Sydney asked.

"You'll see". Lissa added.

**Lissa had other concerns. ****"You were in my head again?" she exclaimed. "For that long?"**

"Not my fault". Rose said defending herself.

"Actually, it is". Dimitri said.

"Oh shut up". Rose said smacking his arm.

"You guys are sooo cute". Jill cooed.

**"I didn't do it on purpose," I argued. "It just happened. And that's not the point. How long did you hang out with him afterward?"**

"Why do _you_ care?" asked Christian.

"I was looking out for her," I retorted.

**"Not that long. It was kind of…fun."**

"Glad you thought so," said Christian warmly, kissing Lissa's cheek.

'As much as it killed my ego and self pride to be thinking this, but I was kinda glad that Lissa had found someone like Christian', Rose thought to herself.

**"Well, you can't do it again.**

"Why?" asked Sydney.

"Because Christian was an outcast that no one trusted," I replied.

** If people find out you're hanging out with him, they'll crucify you." I eyed her warily. "You aren't, like, into him, are you?"**

Christian looked anxious. Too bad her next words weren't at all what he would have liked.

**She scoffed. "No. Of course not.**

Christian sighed dejectedly. Lissa decided to cheer him up. "I'm into you now." He smiled halfheartedly.

**"Good. Because if you're going to go after a guy, steal Aaron back." **

I swear to God Christian growled. He actually growled.

**He was boring, yes, but safe. Just like Natalie. **

Christian looked happy that I had called Aaron boring.

"We should have avoided her," I said bitterly.

"Why?" asked Sydney. I'd forgotten that she still didn't know about the whole Natalie-was-a-Strigoi thing. She'd find out.

**How come all the harmless people were so lame? Maybe that was the definition of safe.**

"I was more harmless than Natalie was, and I'm not lame," said Christian.

I laughed. "That's what you _think_, Pyro."

**She laughed. "Mia would claw my eyes out."**

"Damn right I would," said Mia. Then she realized what she had said. "I meant back then. Not now. I'm not even into Aaron now." He eyes flicked subtly toward Eddie, but no one had noticed except me. I had to talk to her about that soon.

**"We can take her. Besides, he deserves someone who doesn't shop at Gap Kids."**

"Rose," complained Mia. I grinned evilly.

**"Rose, you've got to stop saying things like that."**

"Thanks, Liss," said Mia, shooting Lissa a smile.

**"I'm just saying what you won't."**

"Lissa's too nice to say that". Christian said nuzzling her neck.

"As cute as you guys can be. Stop.". Mia muttered.

**"She's only a year younger," said Lissa. She laughed. "I can't believe you think I'm the one who's going to get us in trouble.**

"Oh, burn," said Eddie, looking at me.

"That must have cut deep". Christian mocked.

**"****Smiling as we strolled toward class, I gave her a sidelong glance. "Aaron does look pretty good though, huh?"**

"Rose, were you just saying your best friend's ex looked good?" asked Mia.

"Nope," I replied. "I just wanted Lissa to admit she still found Aaron cute.

"Good, you had me thinking that you had a thing for Aaron". Sydney said sighing in relief.

"Gosh. I never said I wanted to be in a horror movie". Rose replied.

Everyone laughed.

**She smiled back and avoided my eyes. "Yeah. Pretty good."**

Christian rolled his eyes.

"I said pretty good. No one's better than you". Lissa said brushing her lips against Christians.

**"Ooh. You see? You should go after him."**

"Rose, you can't go after every guy you think is hot," said Lissa, shooting a meaningful glance at Dimitri.

I grinned. "Yeah, but Aaron was totally into you. And the same age."

**"Whatever. I'm fine being friends now." ****"Friends who used to stick their tongues down each other's throats."**

"Ew!" exclaimed Mia. "I _so_ did not need to hear that!"

"Neither did I". Christian said slightly glaring at me.

**She rolled her eyes.** **"Fine." I let my teasing go. "Let Aaron stay in the nursery school.**

Mia crossed her arms and glared at me.

** Just so long as you stay away from Christian. He's dangerous."**

Christian scoffed. "Says you".

"Roza, I have to agree with him on this one". Dimitri said chuckling.

**"You're overreacting. He's not going Strigoi." ****"He's a bad influence."**

"And your not?". Sydney snorted.

**She laughed. "You think I'm in danger of going Strigoi?"**

Dimitri squirmed where he was sitting, which off course, no one besides Rose noticed.

**She didn't wait for my answer, instead pushing ahead to open the door to our science class. Standing there, I uneasily replayed her words and then followed a moment later. When I did, I got to see royal power in action. A few guys - with giggling, watching girls - were messing with a gangly-looking Moroi. **

"Why didn't you do anything?" demanded Mia to Lissa.

Lissa looked sad. "Rose told me to coast through the middle. I couldn't stop them and remain incognito at the same time."

**I didn't know him very well, but I knew he was poor and certainly not royal. A couple of his tormentors were air-magic users, and they'd blown the papers off his desk and were pushing them around the room on currents of air while the guy tried to catch them.**

Sydney frowned. "That's taking bullying to a whole new level."

"Thats so sad. It makes me wanna cry". Jill added.

**My instincts urged me to do something, maybe go smack one of the air users. But I couldn't pick a fight with everyone who annoyed me, and certainly not a group of royals -**

"Why?" asked Jill.

"Lissa," I replied simply. She frowned, not understanding.

**especially when Lissa needed to stay off their radar.**

"Oh," said Jill.

** So I could only give them a look of disgust as I walked to my desk. As I did, a hand caught my arm. Jesse.**

It was Dimitri's turn to act possessive. He hugged me closer to him with one arm, the other hand drawing circles on my hand.

**"Hey," I said jokingly. Fortunately, he didn't appear to be participating in the torture session. **

"He participated in _other_ torture sessions," I growled, referring to his stupid Mână group. And how it had nearly destroyed the whole school. Sydney, my mother and Abe looked confused.

**"Hands off the merchandise." ****He flashed me a smile but kept his hand on me. **

Dimitri rested his chin on my head and tightened his arm around my waist.

**"Rose, tell Paul about the time you started the fight in Ms. Karp's class."**

"Which one?" asked Eddie, causing the both of us to crack up laughing

**I cocked my head toward him, giving him a playful smile. "I started a lot of fights in her class." ****"The one with the hermit crab. And the gerbil."**

"I hated that one," said Lissa, frowning.

"You hated them all," I reminded her.

"Well, I loved them all". Eddie muttered leaning back.

**I laughed, recalling it. **

"Sadistic much," teased Lissa.

"Ya know it". I said winking at her.

**"Oh yeah. It was a hamster, I think. I just dropped it into the crab's tank, and they were both worked up from being so close to me, so they went at it."**

"That's animal cruelty," gasped Sydney, looking appalled.

Lissa glared at me. "That's what I told her."

The two of them looked as if they would get along perfectly.

**Paul, a guy sitting nearby whom I didn't really know, chuckled too. He'd transferred last year, apparently, and hadn't heard of this. "Who won?"\****I looked at Jesse quizzically. "I don't remember. Do you?"**

Lissa sighed. "The hamster managed to pin down the crab's claws under its paws. It won."

"Lol you remember? Every detail? Now whos sadistic?". Rose joked.

**"No. I just remember Karp freaking out." He turned toward Paul. "Man, you should have seen this messed-up teacher we used to have. Used to think people were after her and would go off on stuff that didn't make any sense. She was nuts. Used to wander campus while everyone was asleep."**

"I can't believe you guys were so disrespectful," said my mother crossly.

**I smiled tightly, like I thought it was funny. Instead, I thought back to Ms. Karp again, surprised to be thinking about her for the second time in two days. **

"I have a feeling she's going to come up a lot in this book," said Sydney.

**Jesse was right - she had wandered campus a lot when she still worked here. It was pretty creepy. I'd run into her once - unexpectedly.**

Mia shivered. "That sounds really creepy."

**I'd been climbing out of my dorm window to go hang out with some people.**

"Rose!" groaned my mother.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?". Rose asked.

** It was after hours, and we were all supposed to be in our rooms, fast asleep. Such escape tactics were a regular practice for me. I was good at them.**

My mother shook her head disapprovingly. Abe, however, caught my eye and winked. I guess I wasn't the only one in my family who used to do this.

**But I fell that time.**

Eddie winced.

** I had a second-floor room,**

Christian winced.

** and I lost my grip about halfway down.**

"Bad luck, little dhampir," said Adrian.

** Sensing the ground rush up toward me, I tried desperately to grab hold of something and slow my fall. The building's rough stone tore into my skin, causing cuts I was too preoccupied to feel. I slammed into the grassy earth, **

"At least it wasn't jagged stones or something," said Christian.

**back first, getting the wind knocked out of me.**

"Oh, Roza," said Dimitri softly, kissing my hair.

**"Bad form, Rosemarie. You should be more careful. Your instructors would be disappointed."**

"She happened to catch me the _one_ time I fell," I grumbled.

"I guess the universe does hate you". Janine mocked.

I looked shocked at my mum. She shrugged casually and listened to Christian.

**Peering through the tangle of my hair, I saw Ms. Karp looking down at me, a bemused look on her face. **

"She wasn't disapproving?" asked my mother.

**Pain, in the meantime, shot through every part of my body.**

Lissa looked at me sadly.

**Ignoring it as best I could, I clambered to my feet. **

"Such determination, little dhampir," said Adrian proudly.

**Being in class with Crazy Karp **

"Rose, do you have nicknames for every teacher in the school?" asked my mother, shaking her head.

I grinned. "Maybe."

**while surrounded by other students was one thing. Standing outside alone with her was an entirely different matter. She always had an eerie, distracted gleam in her eye that made my skin break out in goose bumps.**

Lissa shivered. "I'm glad I didn't get to that state," she said.

**There was also now a high likelihood she'd drag me off to Kirova for a detention. Scarier still.**

My mother raised an eyebrow. "You were afraid of detention?"

**Instead, she just smiled and reached for my hands.**

"Is she going to do what I think she will?" asked Adrian. I nodded. He looked excited at seeing how the healing was done.

** I flinched but let her take them. She tsked when she saw the scrapes. Tightening her grip on them, she frowned slightly. **

"Ow," said Mia.

**A tingle burned my skin, laced with a sort of pleasant buzz, and then the wounds closed up. **

"So you were okay, then?" asked Lissa, feeling a bit better now that she knew I wouldn't have had to spend time injured. I nodded, and she smiled widely.

**I had a brief sense of dizziness. My temperature spiked. The blood disappeared, as did the pain in my hip and leg.**

"That sounds amazing," said Sydney.

I scoffed. "Lissa is way better than her," I said, giving Lissa a wink.

Sydney turned to Adrian. "Can you heal?"

Adrian opened his mouth when I decided to answer for him. "He's shit at it," I said cheerfully. Adrian scowled at me, and I could guess he was going to tell her that he was a badass. Fail.

**Gasping, I jerked my hands away. I'd seen a lot of Moroi magic, but never anything like that. ****"What…what did you do?" ****She gave me that weird smile again. **

Mia shivered, and Eddie hugged her closer to him.

He should really make a move.

**"Go back to your dorm, Rose. There are bad things out here. You never know what's following you."**

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy – which I probably was. "I know what she thought was following her."

Eddie looked confused. "Which was…" He gestured for me to continue.

"Ghosts!" I exclaimed triumphantly. Everyone's eyes widened.

**I was still staring at my hands. "But…" ****I looked back up at her and for the first time noticed scars on the sides of her forehead. Like nails had dug into them.**

Lissa subconsciously glanced down at her wrists.

** She winked. "I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me."  
****I jumped back to the present, unsettled by the memory of that bizarre night. **

"Is this how your uneasy feelings are explained?" asked Sydney.

"I think so," said Mia. Both of them didn't know very much about me.

**Jesse, in the meantime, was telling me about a party. ****"You've got to slip your leash tonight. ****We're going up to that spot in the woods around eight thirty.**

"You guys have a special party spot?" asked Abe. "Impressive."

"Ibrahim!" scolded my mother, slapping his shoulder.

** Mark got some weed." ****I sighed wistfully,**

"The weed makes the party attractive?" asked my mother.

"No, the concept of hanging out with people makes the party attractive," I retorted.

** regret replacing the chill I'd felt over the memory of Ms. Karp. "Can't slip that leash. I'm with my Russian jailer."**

Adrian burst out laughing once again. "Little dhampir, the amount of sexual innuendos in your mind astounds me."

I avoided his eyes. "They weren't intentional."

He smirked. "Right, little dhampir."

"That sounds hot though. Russian jailer". Jill said dreamily.

**He let go of my arm, **

"Finally," growled Dimitri.

**looking disappointed, and ran a hand through his bronze-colored hair. Yeah. Not being able to hang out with him was a damned shame. I really would have to fix that someday.**

"Which you did," Dimitri murmured in my ear.

** "Can't you ever get off for good behavior?" he joked.**

Christian scoffed. "Impossible."

**I gave him what I hoped was a seductive smile as I found my seat.**

"You don't have to hope, Roza," whispered Dimitri huskily so that only I could hear. I giggled.

**"Sure," I called over my shoulder. "If I was ever good."**

"And Rose sees that she's never good!" said Christian. "Hooray!"

I grinned at Christian. "Duh, Pyro. I'm a _bad_ass."

Dimitri chuckled softly

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. How it is? How I can improve and stuff. Please read and review. If I get 5 or more reviews, I'll add in the gang having fun and them playing games together. So please review c: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies? How ya all doing? Gosh. So tired haha c: Read and review. Hopefully you guys enjoy it c: **

* * *

~ Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass, its about learning to dance in the rain ~

* * *

"Alright, next chapter. Who want's to read?". Rose questioned.

"Can we take a break?". Mia asked.

"Like eat and sleep?". Lissa questioned.

"No, like games. Play a few games". Mia requested.

"Aww, but I wanna read". Sydney added.

"Alright, how about we read one more chapter and then play a few games". Adrian suggested.

"Since when did you become sensible?". Jill mocked.

"Anyways...1 more chapter and then games". Rose instructed.

"So who wants to read first?". Lissa asked.

"I will". Abe volunteered.

**"Chapter 6".**

Abe started.

**AS MUCH AS LISSA AND Christian's meeting bothered me,**

"Why did it bother you so much?". Lissa asked.

"I was just looking out for you". Rose said softly.

"I am not that bad you know". Christian commented.

"Yeah, well I know that now". Rose replied.

**it gave me an idea the next day.**

"Uh oh". Jill said looking worried.

"I don't like this". Sydney commented.

"I never like your ideas". Janine muttered.

"They arent that bad". Rose rolled her eyes.

"Uh...they actually are, Little Dhampir". Adrian added.

**"Hey, Kirova**

"Typical Rose". Christian remarked.

"Never calling people by their royal or respective names". Eddie added.

**- er, Ms. Kirova."**

"Didn't see that one coming did ya?". Rose commented smirking.

"Its actually supposed to be Headmistress Kirova". Mia retorted satisfied with herself.

"Well, its Rose. The best you're gonna get". Eddie replied.

"True True". Mia agreed.

**I stood in the doorway of her office, not having bothered to make an appointment.**

"Not surprising". Abe commented.

"It would be shocking if you did make an appointment". Dimitri commented.

Rose slapped his shoulder playfully and leaned her head on it.

**She raised her eyes from some paperwork, clearly annoyed to see me.**

"Who wouldn't be?". Christian commented jokingly.

"Did you really expect Kirova to be like 'Oh Rose darling, come in". Eddie said trying to say it in a high pitched voice which was hilarious.

**"Yes, Miss Hathaway?"**

"Isn't it annoying that she uses your full names?". Sydney questioned curiously.

"We're all used to it by now". Christian replied.

"Don't you like your surname?". Jill asked.

"Uh...I don't really mind". Sydney said.

"You can have mine. Sydney Ivaskov. I like that. Don't you? Off course you do". Adrian commented smirking.

Sydney scoffed and choked on her drink.

"How about no?". Sydney said rolling her eyes.

"How about yes?". Adrian said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"How about I don't care". Sydney said satisfied with her commented.

"Apply cold water to burn". Eddie said snickering.

**"Does my house arrest mean I can't go to church?"**

"I like the way you think". Abe said winking.

"You don't have to encourage her!". Janine said slapping him on the shoulder.

"I highly doubt, she needs the encouragement". Abe said smirking.

**"I beg your pardon?"**

"She probably couldn't believe what she was hearing". Dimitri commented.

"Excuse me?". Rose said looking up to Dimitri.

"You are excused". Dimitri retorted.

"Ugh. I can so go to the church". Rose protested.

"Uh...no you actually cant Roza". Dimitri said.

**"You said that whenever I'm not in class or practice, I have to stay in the dorm.**

"I bet that was torture". Jill commented sympathetically.

"Oh it was. Trust me". Rose replied.

**But what about church on Sundays? I don't think it's really fair to keep me away from my religious…um, needs."**

"Who knew you had religious needs?". Adrian commented.

**Or deprive me of another chance - no matter how short and boring - to hang out with Lissa.**

"Sounds more like Roza". Dimitri chuckled.  
**  
She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I wasn't aware you had any religious needs."**

**"Wow. Good luck with that. You think like Kirova". Sydney mocked. **

"That must be depressing". Christian commented.

"Must have cut deep". Sydney said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Wanna kiss it better?". Adrian flirted.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth". Sydney remarked.

**"I found Jesus while I was gone."**

"What crap". Mia scoffed.

"I smell to much bullshit". Eddie said laughing.

"I doubt she would buy that". Sydney commented.

**"Isn't your mother an atheist?" she asked skeptically.**

Sydney looked at Janine with a disapproving look on her face.

**"And my dad's probably Muslim.**

"Nope. Straight Atheist". Abe clarified.

Rose expected another disapproving look from Sydney but then realised how much Sydney is scared of Abe.

**But I've moved on to my own path. You shouldn't keep me from it."**

Eddie cracked up and couldn't stop laughing.

"That. Is. The. Funniest. Shit. I. Have. Ever. Heard". He said between laughs.

"I'll say". Mia agreed.

**She made a noise that sort of sounded like a snicker.**

"Sounded like a snicker? So glad I didn't hear it". Eddie commented raising an eyebrow.

** "No, Miss Hathaway, I should not. Very well. You may attend services on Sundays."**

"Wow, she's dumber than I thought". Adrian commented.

"You thought she was dumb?". Mia asked shocked.

"Yeah. She's not that smart you know. Making bad decisions. Its all in the book". Adrian said smirking.

"You know, you shouldn't be talking about other people being dumb when you have a brain like yours". Sydney remarked.

"Ouch. Crash. Burn". Eddie added.

Christian raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know. The sparks? Crashing and burning". Eddie mocked.

"They are no sparks". Sydney said coldly.

"That must hurt". Jill added.

"Rejection. Shame". Mia added.

"Yeah Mia, rejection. You would know all about it". Adrian commented.

**The victory was short-lived, however, because church was every bit as lame **

"Typical Roza". Dimitri commented.

"Since, I am to lazy, I'll let that one pass by". Rose replied.

"My lucky day". Christian said rubbing his hands together.

"It won't be when I get up and kill you. I may be lazy right now, but there's still tonight". Rose warned. **  
**

"Kiz, I am proud of you". Abe mused.

Janine rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

**as I remembered when I attended a few days later. I did get to sit next to Lissa, though, which made me feel like I was getting away with something.**

"Atleast there was an upside to it". Dimitri chuckled.

"There's always an upside Dimitri". Rose replied.

"Woah, that was deep, Rose". Christian added.

** Mostly I just people-watched.**

"That's not creepy at all, Little Girl". Abe mused.

"You shouldn't be talking Old man". Rose remarked.

** Church was optional for students, but with so many Eastern European families, a lot of students were Eastern Orthodox Christians and attended either because they believed or because their parents made them.**

"Yay us. More information we already know". Jill said sarcastically.

"Can you all zip it before I make you?". Sydney threatened.

**Christian sat on the opposite side of the aisle, pretending to be just as holy as he'd said.**

"You guys are so similar". Lissa commented.

Rose and Christian were about to protest however were interrupted by Lissa.

"And this time, don't even bother trying to deny it".

** As much as I didn't like him, his fake faith still made me smile. **

"I hope God doesn't punish you for these wicked thoughts," said Sydney.

Rose thought about her life these past two years. "You know what, Sydney? I think he already has."

**Dimitri sat in the back, face lined with shadows, and, like me, didn't take communion. As thoughtful as he looked, I wondered if he even listened to the service.**

"Yeah cause that's totally normal Little Dhampir". Adrian said smirking.

"What is?". Rose asked.

"Wondering if your mentor is actually paying attention. Who thinks so much about their mentor?". Adrian taunted.

"Someone whos in looooove with their mentor". Christian added.

** I tuned in and out.**

"Not surprising". Dimitri commented.

**"Following God's path is never easy," the priest was saying. **

"True shit right there". Eddie commented.

"Eddie...". Janine warned.

**"Even St. Vladimir, this school's own patron saint, had a difficult time. ****He was so filled with spirit**

Lissa squealed. Everyone except me and Christian jumped. "The answer was right there!" she shrieked, jumping up and down and pointing to the book excitedly.

I laughed. "Liss, Victor already told us that people mentioned it all the time. Remember?" Her face fell at the mention of Victor, but she nodded.

"Told you that people mentioned _what_ all the time?" demanded Sydney.

"You'll see". Rose replied.

** that people often flocked around him, enthralled just to listen and be in his presence. So great was his spirit, **

Christian placed his hand on Lissa's mouth before she could start squealing again.

**the old texts say, that he could heal the sick. **

"Weow. It was all right there. How could we not realise?". Lissa questioned shaking her head.

**Yet despite these gifts, many did not respect him. They mocked him, claiming he was misguided and confused.**

"Wow. Poor guy". Sydney added sympathetically.

**Which was a nice way of saying Vladimir was insane. Everyone knew it.**

"Wow Rose. You just have a way with words don't you". Christian mocked.

"Thats not very nice". Janine chastised.

"Rose is never nice". Eddie reminded.

** He was one of a handful of Moroi saints, so the priest liked to talk about him a lot. I'd heard all about him, many times over, before we left. Great. It looked like I had an eternity of Sundays to hear his story over and over again.**

"You know, I think you should go back to elementary school for your maths. 1 year isn't eternity". Adrian commented.

"You thought of something? Wow. Thats a shocker". Rose mocked sarcastically.

**"…and so it was with shadow-kissed Anna."**

"You were shadow kissed weren't you?". Sydney asked curiously.

"Yup". Rose replied popping the p.

"Gosh. We were so ignorant". Lissa added.

**I jerked my head up. I had no idea what the priest was talking about now, because I hadn't been listening for some time.**

"Why are you like this?", Sydney sighed exasperated.

"I was born this way?". Rose replied.

**But those words burned into me. Shadow-kissed. It had been a while since I heard them, **

"You'd heard them before?" asked Mia. "When?"

"It will be in the book". Rose replied.

"I guess I was the clueless one". Lissa commented.

**but I'd never forgotten them. I waited, hoping he'd continue, but he'd already moved on to the next part of the service. The sermon was over.**

"Weow. This is really interesting. So much suspense". Sydney commented.

"It is my life after all". Rose replied cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself Little Dhampir". Adrian mocked.

"Too late. Just did". Rose retorted.

**Church concluded, and as Lissa turned to go, I shook my head at her. "Wait for me. I'll be right there."**

"Toilet?". Jill asked puzzled.

"Dimitri?". Mia questioned.

**I pushed my way through the crowd,**

"Off course you would push through". Dimitri observed.

**up to the front, where the priest was speaking with a few people. I waited impatiently while he finished. Natalie was there, asking him about volunteer work she could do. **

Sydney was thoughtful. "She seems like a nice girl. Why do you hate her so much?"

I shuddered and Lissa cringed. "Looks can be deceiving," I told Sydney.

**Ugh. When she finished, she left, greeting me as she passed.**

"Patience is a virtue you know. You said it earlier on". Christian remarked.

"Yeah, well I forgot". Rose retorted.

"Problemo?". She continued.

"Yes". Christian replied.

"Don't see why you should have a problem in the first place". Rose remarked.

**The priest raised his eyebrows when he saw me. "Hello, Rose. It's nice to see you again."**

"I am sure he was shocked to death that you were talking to him". Janine added.

"You know me so well". Rose said.

**"Yeah…you too," I said.**

"Lies, lies, lies. Not good for your sould". Christian mocked.

"Not that you would know anything about the good for the soul". Rose replied rolling her eyes.

** "I heard you talking about Anna. About how she was 'shadow-kissed.' What does that mean?"**

"Curiosity kill the cat, Little dhampir". Adrian commented.

"Yeah, well. Satisfaction brought it back". Rose remarked.

"Proud of you little girl". Abe mused.

"I am not that little ya know". Rose retorted.

"I am not that old either". Abe replied.

**He frowned. "I'm not entirely sure. She lived a very long time ago. It was often common to refer to people by titles that reflected some of their traits. It might have been given to make her sound fierce."**

"Hey, if you told the priest you were shadow-kissed, he'd think _you_ were fierce," said Eddie.

"I don't need anyone to _think_ I'm fierce. They already _know _I'm fierce," Rose boasted.

**I tried to hide my disappointment. "Oh. So who was she?"**

"You never give up do you?". Christian asked smirking, he may have been joking but there was a glint of admiration twinkling in his eyes.

**This time his frown was disapproving rather than thoughtful. "I mentioned it a number of times."**

"Not that you were listening". Dimitri commented.

**"Oh. I must have, um, missed that."**

"Or you weren't listening". Lissa teased.

**His disapproval grew, and he turned around. "Wait just a moment."**

"He actually bothered? Wow". Jill said.

He disappeared through the door near the altar, the one Lissa had taken to the attic. I considered fleeing but thought God might strike me down for that.

"Not that you don't have enough strikes". Yeva joked.

"Loving the faith". Rose replied.

** Less than a minute later, the priest returned with a book. He handed it to me. Moroi Saints.**

"Sounds boring". Eddie criticized.

"Waste of time anyway. Not like Rose would read it". Mia added.

"**You can learn about her in here. The next time I see you, I'd like to hear what you've learned."**

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" asked my mother.

I shrugged. "He never followed up on it."

**I scowled as I walked away. Great. Homework from the priest.  
**

"Just your lucky day". Dimitri teased.

"Bet you were jumping for joy". Lissa commented sarcastically.

"Too much time with Rose and Christian. Too much sarcasm from you". Jill joked.

**In the chapel's entry way, I found Lissa talking to Aaron. **

Christian scowled. "She's allowed a social life, Pyro," I told him.

"That's not what you said when it was about me". Christian replied.

**She smiled as she spoke, and the feelings coming off her were happy, though certainly not infatuated.**

"Happy now?" asked Lissa, jabbing Christian's chest.

He smiled smugly. "I'm content."

**"You're kidding," she exclaimed. ****He shook his head. "Nope."**

"Sounds interesting," said Mia. I remembered that she was a sucker for gossip.

"Gossip queen". I muttered rolling my eyes.

**Seeing me stroll over, she turned to me. "Rose, you're never going to believe this. You know Abby Badica? And Xander? Their guardian wants to resign. And marry another guardian."**

"I wonder what your reaction was". Eddie said, his eyes lingering on Dimitri and I.

**Now this was exciting gossip. A scandal, actually. "Seriously? Are they, like, going to run off together?"**

"Now whos the gossip queen". Mia commented.

"Atleast I am not the one who spreads it". Rose replied.

**She nodded. "They're getting a house. Going to get jobs with humans, I guess."**

"And wouldn't that be easy," murmured Dimitri softly, tracing patterns on the back of my hand.

**I glanced at Aaron, who had suddenly turned shy with me there. **

Dimitri narrowed his eyes while Christian rolled his eyes.

**"How are Abby and Xander dealing with that?".**

"Your interested". Yeva mocked.

**"Okay. Embarrassed. They think it's stupid." **

"Not everyone resorts to running away," said my mother, looking at me pointedly.

**Then he realized who he was speaking to. "Oh. I didn't mean - " ****"Whatever." I gave him a tight smile. "It is stupid."**

I flinched, as did Dimitri. My parents raised their eyebrows. "It's _not_ stupid," I corrected, glaring at the book.

**Wow. I was stunned. The rebellious part me of loved any story where people "fought the system." Only, in this case, they were fighting my system, the one I'd been trained to believe in my entire life.**

"Weow. Selfish much". Eddie joked, not meaning a single word he said.

"Roza is far from selfish". Yeva said proudly.

**Dhampirs and Moroi had a strange arrangement. Dhampirs had originally been born from Moroi mixing with humans. Unfortunately, dhampirs couldn't reproduce with each other - or with humans.**

Dimitri and Rose shared a glance. Yeah. This arrangement sucked.

** It was a weird genetic thing. Mules were the same way, I'd been told, though that wasn't a comparison I really liked hearing. **

"Wow, Rose you're like a mule. Aren't you lucky." sang Christian. Lissa smacked the back of his head. "What?" he whined.

"You have a death wish?," Lissa told him. He pouted.

**Dhampirs and full Moroi could have children together,**

Janine and Abe shared a knowing glance.

A shudder ran down down Rose's spine as she got a mental image.

** and, through another genetic oddity, their kids came out as standard dhampirs, with half human genes, half vampire genes.**

"Like Rose". Mia commented.

"Can you not remind me? I keep getting a mental image on how I was made". Rose said shuddering.

**With Moroi being the only ones with whom dhampirs could reproduce, we had to stay close to them and intermingle with them.**

"This sounds like some sort of science lesson," complained Mia.

** Likewise, it became important to us that the Moroi simply survived. Without them, we were done. **

"That is some serious shit". Sydney commented.

**And with the way Strigoi loved picking off Moroi, **

Dimitri flinched, remembering Ivan.

**their survival became a legitimate concern for us. ****That was how the guardian system developed. Dhampirs couldn't work magic, but we made great warriors. **

"So true". Lissa agreed pointing out Janine, Rose, Dimitri and Eddie.

**We'd inherited enhanced senses and reflexes from our vampire genes and better strength and endurance from our human genes. We also weren't limited by a need for blood or trouble with sunlight. Sure, we weren't as powerful as the Strigoi,**

"I disagree," said Sydney. "You did a lot of damage in Siberia."

** but we trained hard, and guardians did a kick-ass job at keeping Moroi safe. Most dhampirs felt it was worth risking their own lives to make sure our kind could still keep having children.**

"That's really nice and generous". Sydney commented.

"Pretty heroic". Jill added.

**Since Moroi usually wanted to have and raise Moroi children, you didn't find a lot of long-term Moroi-dhampir romances.**

Everyone secretly glanced at Janine and Abe while they looked wistful.

** You especially didn't find a lot of Moroi women hooking up with dhampir guys.**

"Tasha," Christian and Rose said at the same time. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"And Oksana. Remember?" he said.

** But plenty of young Moroi men liked fooling around with dhampir women, although those guys usually went on to marry Moroi women. That left a lot of single dhampir mothers, but we were tough and could handle it.**

I remembered Dimitri's family, how Olena had been left with four children, and then Karolina with two children, and Sonya who was pregnant. I remembered how close Viktoria had gotten to that.

**However, many dhampir mothers chose not to become guardians in order to raise their children. These women sometimes worked "regular" jobs with Moroi or humans; some of them lived together in communities. These communities had a bad reputation. I don't know how much of it was true,**

"Almost none of it," I said happily. Dimitri and Abe nodded.

** but rumors said Moroi men visited all the time for sex,**

Sydney shivered.

** and that some dhampir women let them drink blood while doing it. Blood whores.**

"That's such a derogatory term," said my mother unhappily.  
**  
Regardless, almost all guardians were men, **

"We're special," I said, referring to myself and my mom.

**which meant there were a lot more Moroi than guardians. Most dhampir guys accepted that they wouldn't have kids. They knew it was their job to protect Moroi while their sisters and cousins had babies.**

"That's so sexist," said Sydney.

"Well, a guy can't have a baby," Rose replied, causing everyone to laugh.

**Some dhampir women, like my mother, still felt it was their duty to become guardians - even if it meant not raising their own kids.**

"I'm sorry, Rose, I really am," she said sadly.

** After I'd been born, she'd handed me over to be raised by Moroi. Moroi and dhampirs start school pretty young, and the Academy had essentially taken over as my parent by the time I was four.**

"That sounds so sad," said Sydney.

"#sadlife". Mia added.

**Between her example and my life at the Academy, I believed wholeheartedly that it was a dhampir's job to protect Moroi. **

My mother gave me the ghost of a smile. "At least you learnt that."

"Surprised you learnt anything at all". Christian joked lightening the atmosphere.

**It was part of our heritage, and it was the only way we'd keep going. It was that simple.**

"Wow". Sydney said speechless.

**And that was what made what the Badicas' guardian had done so shocking. He'd abandoned his Moroi and run off with another guardian, which meant she'd abandoned her Moroi.**

"I'm sorry, Liss," Rose said, as reading about the Badica guardian running off reminded her of what she'd done when she'd gone to hunt for Dimitri.

She understood and smiled. "It's okay, Rose. You did what you had to."

** They couldn't even have children together, and now two families were unprotected. What was the point?**

"Love...". Rose whispered.

"You don't what it really is until you feel it". Adrian adds.

Everyone looks at Adrian gobsmacked. A smile creeps up onto Sydney's face without her even realising.

"Its a really dangerous thing don't you think?". Eddie commented.

"Rose went through shit just for Dimitri. I won't mention what since I don't want it to be ruined". Lissa added.

"Dimitri gave up the chance to restore his reputation just cause of Rose". Christian said.

** No one cared if teenage dhampirs dated or if adult dhampirs had flings. But a long-term relationship? Particularly one that involved them running away? A complete waste. And a disgrace.**

"Funny that". Jill commented.

"I highly doubt you think that now". Eddie added.

**After a little more speculation on the Badicas, Lissa and I left Aaron.**

"About time". Christian scowled.

** As we stepped outside, I heard a funny shifting sound and then something sliding. **

Mia laughed hysterically where as Lissa groaned. Mostly everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. I hate you". Rose complained.

"You know you don't mean that. That was funn-eh". Mia laughed.

"Get on with it. Sounds like a catfight". Adrian said eagerly.

**Too late, I realized what was happening, just as a pile of slush slid off the chapel's roof and onto us.**

"Wow. That must have been seriously cold". Sydney said grimacing.

"Oh it was. But hilarious as well". Mia said laughing.

"You sadistic bitch". Rose said groaning.

"Rose language". Janine warned.

** It was early October, and we'd had early snow last night that had started melting almost immediately. As a result, the stuff that fell on us was very wet and very cold.**

"That must have been fun". Adrian muttered sarcastically.

Mia kept laughing.

"At least someone had fun". Adrian added snickering.

**Lissa took the brunt of it, but I still yelped as icy water landed on my hair and neck. A few others squealed nearby too, having caught the edge of the mini-avalanche.**

**"Woah. Poor you guys". Jill commented. **

"Dont you think mini-avalanche is a bit of an exaggeration?". Eddie joked.

"Off course you're gonna defend Mia". Rose remarked.

Mia raised an eyebrow but never got a response.

**"You okay?" I asked her. Her coat was drenched, and her platinum hair clung to the sides of her face.**

"Only you could be worrying about someone else while being attacked with snow". Yeva spoke smiling.

**"Y-yeah," she said through chattering teeth.**

"So no.". Christian translated.

**I pulled off my coat and handed it to her. It had a slick surface and had repelled most of the water. "Take yours off." ****"But you'll be - " ****"Take this."**

"This is so sweet". Jill cooed.

"You guys care so much about each other". Yeva said proudly.

**She did, and as she slipped on my coat, I finally tuned into the laughter that always follows these situations. I avoided the eyes, instead focusing on holding Lissa's wet jacket while she changed.**

"That was really nice of you". Janine spoke with pride in twinkling in her eyes.

**"Wish you hadn't been wearing a coat, Rose," said Ralf Sarcozy**

Dimitri and Abe narrowed the eyes, shooting daggers at the book. Poor book.

** an unusually bulky and plump Moroi. I hated him.**

"Who doesnt". Lissa grimaced.

** "That shirt would have looked good wet."**

"Dimitri. Are you thinking what I am thinking". Abe asked.

"Depends". Dimitri replied.

"I am thinking we pay this Ralf Sarcozy a nice polite visit". Abe replied.

"Then we are thinking the same thing". Dimitri added.

**"That shirt's so ugly it should be burned. Did you get that from a homeless person?"**

"Ouch. Who said that?". Sydney commented.

"Who else?". Lissa said looking at Mia.

**I glanced up as Mia walked over and looped her arm through Aaron's. Her blond curls were arranged perfectly,**

"I like your hair better like this," said Eddie honestly, flicking the end of her scruffy ponytail. She giggled.

'They should just get together already'. Rose thought along with Christian.

** and she had on an awesome pair of black heels**

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

that** would have looked much better on me. **

Mia scowled.

**At least they made her look taller,**

"Not again". Mia groaned.

** I'd give her that. Aaron had been a few steps behind us but had miraculously avoided being nailed by the slush.**

"I highly doubt thats a miracle". Dimitri chuckled.

"Your laughing!?". Rose asked.

"Uh...". Dimitri trailed off.

** Seeing how smug she looked, I decided there'd been no miracles involved.**

"That's what you were laughing about?" asked Eddie. She nodded.

**"I suppose you want to offer to burn it, huh?" I asked, refusing to let her know how much that insult bugged me. **

"I am loving this book". Mia said smugly.

**I knew perfectly well my fashion sense had slipped over the last two years.**

"You always look beautiful, Roza," said Dimitri, running his fingers through my hair.

I leaned up and brushed my lips against his cheek while the girls cooed.

** "Oh, wait - fire isn't your element, is it? You work with water. What a coincidence that a bunch just fell on us."**

"This is so amusing". Abe mused.

**Mia looked as if she'd been insulted, but the gleam in her eyes showed that she was enjoying this way too much to be an innocent bystander. **

"Mia can be innocent? Who knew that would be possible?". Eddie joked which earned him a punch on the shoulder from Mia.

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

"I am loving this way to much for its own good". Adrian laughed.

**"Nothing to me. But Ms. Kirova**

"Ms. Kirova? Impressive". Christian snickered.

** will probably have something to say when she finds out you used magic against another student."**

"She is great with lectures. Good luck with that". Jill commented.

**"That wasn't an attack," she scoffed. "And it wasn't me. It was an act of God."**

"You thought yourself as God? Wow cocky much". Christian chuckled.

**A few others laughed, much to her delight. In my imagination, I responded with, So is this, and then slammed her into the side of the church. **

Christian, Eddie and Adrian burst out laughing. Mia winced. "Your imagination is amazing, little dhampir," said Adrian.

"I'm glad you didn't do that," said Mia. "I would've ended up like Dawn."

"Or worse," I said cheerfully.

**In real life, Lissa simply nudged me and said, "Let's go."**

"Thank God for Lissa," said Mia.

**She and I walked off toward our respective dorms, leaving behind laughter and jokes about our wet states and how Lissa wouldn't know anything about specialization. **

"Ohmigod! That is sooo mean". Jill commented.

**Inside, I seethed. I had to do something about Mia, I realized.**

Mia shivered.

"Signs of another cat fight". Adrian mused.

** In addition to the general irritation of Mia's bitchiness, **

"Wow thanks". Mia said rolling her eyes.

**I didn't want Lissa to have to deal with any more stress than she had to.**

"Its so sweet how you guys care so much about each other". Janine said with a bright smile on her face.

** We'd been okay this first week, and I wanted to keep it that way.**

"Yeah...about that". Rose commented.

**"You know," I said, "I'm thinking more and more that you stealing Aaron back is a good thing.**

"I don't agree". Christian scowled.

** It'll teach Bitch Doll a lesson.**

Mia groaned and glared at the book.

** I bet it'd be easy, too. He's still crazy about you."**

"Pretty sure he still was". Mia shrugged.

**"I don't want to teach anyone a lesson," said Lissa. **

"You're too nice to do that". Christian said kissing Lissa on the forehead.

"As cute as that is. Stop". Rose warned.

**"And I'm not crazy about him."**

"Yeah. Thats right". Christian smiled smugly.

**"Come on, she picks fights and talks about us behind our backs. She accused me of getting jeans from the Salvation Army yesterday."**

"End of the world. Such a bad crime". Christian said rolling his eyes.

**"Your jeans are from the Salvation Army."**

"LOL! Fail!". Eddie laughed hysterically.

"I have to agree". Christian said laughing.

"Damn Little dhampir, what were you doing that you were so busy, and unavailable to get yourself clothes from other places?". Adrian laughed.

**"Well, yeah," I snorted, "but she has no right making fun of them when she's wearing stuff from Target."**

"I don't see what so bad about target". Sydney commented.

**"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Target. I like Target."**

"I have never seen you fail so badly". Christian said laughing.

**"So do I.**

"Whats your point?". Jill asked puzzled.

** That's not the point. She's trying to pass her stuff off like it's freaking Stella McCartney."**

"I am having way to much fun right now". Abe mused.

Janine sighed but laughed.

**"And that's a crime?"**

"I have to agree". Jill commented.

**I affected a solemn face. "Absolutely. You've gotta take revenge."**

"Rose. You need a new hobby" Adrian mocked.

**"I told you, I'm not interested in revenge." **

"Lissa is never interested in revenge". Eddie stated.

**Lissa cut me a sidelong look. "And you shouldn't be either."**

"Since when does Rosie listen to people?". Christian joked.

"Uh I do to". Rose protested.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Well sometimes anyway". Rose said.

**I smiled as innocently as I could, **

"Which I doubt is any where near innocent". Adrian remarked.

**and when we parted ways, I felt relieved again that she couldn't read my thoughts.**

"What were you planning". Abe asked curious.

"You'll see". Rose replied.

**"So when's the big catfight going to happen?"**

"I don't know. But I do know, I will enjoy every bit". Adrian said eagerly.

**Mason was waiting for me outside our dorm after I'd parted ways with Lissa. He looked lazy and cute, leaning against the wall with crossed arms as he watched me.**

Dimitri glanced at Rose raising an eyebrow.

"What? I can't make observations?". Rose protested.

**"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."**

"Anyone that knows you wouldn't fall for that". Eddie snickered.

"Yeah cause thats totally convincing". Mia said sarcasm dripping of the words she uttered.

**He unfolded himself and walked with me into the building, handing me his coat, since I'd let Lissa go off with my dry one. "I saw you guys sparring outside the chapel. Have you no respect for the house of God?"**

Eddie laughed outright "Man, I miss him". He continued smiling sadly.

**I snorted. "You've got about as much respect for it as I do, you heathen. You didn't even go. **

Everyone laughed at their bickering while former students smiled at the memory of Mason.

**Besides, as you said, we were outside."**

"Yup. And that so makes it better". Lissa rolled her eyes.

**"And you still didn't answer the question." ****I just grinned**

"Number 1 sign that Rose is up to something". Eddie observed.

** and slipped on his coat.**

Dimitri glanced at Rose but didn't say anything.

**We stood in the common area of our dorm, a well-supervised lounge and study area where male and female students could mingle, along with Moroi guests. Being Sunday, it was pretty crowded with those cramming for last-minute assignments due tomorrow. Spying a small, empty table, I grabbed Mason's arm and pulled him toward it.**

Sydney and Lissa shook their heads.

**"Aren't you supposed to go straight to your room?"**

"Yeah. As if Rose would stick to that". Mia scoffed.

**I hunkered down in my seat, glancing around warily. "There are so many people here today, it'll take them a while to notice me. God, I'm so sick of being locked away.**

Mia grimaced. "It must have been horrible."

** And it's only been a week."**

"Good luck for the rest of the year". Sydney laughed.

**"I'm sick of it too. We missed you last night. A bunch of us went and shot pool in the rec room. Eddie was on fire."**

"Totally rocked that shit". Eddie said laughing.

'He looks so alive and carefree'. Mia thought with a ghost of a smile sneaking its way upon her face.

**I groaned. "Don't tell me that. I don't want to hear about your glamorous social life."**

"Jealousy much". Adrian laughed.

"Wanna see you try". Rose challenged.

**"All right." He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "Then tell me about Mia. You're just going to turn around and punch her one day, aren't you? I think I remember you doing that at least ten times with people that pissed you off."**

"He can see the future". Mia groaned.

"Hey, you had it coming sooner or later". Rose shrugged laughing slightly.

**"I'm a new, reformed Rose," I said, doing my best impression of demure. Which wasn't very good. **

"Duh". Jill giggled.

"Not that we expected more from you". Christian remarked.

**He emitted a choking sort of laugh. "Besides, if I do that, I'll have broken my probation with Kirova. Gotta walk the straight and narrow."**

"You've already broken it". Janine said rolling her eyes in exasperation.

**"In other words, find some way to get back at Mia that you won't get in trouble for."**

"Ge-ni-us". Eddie sang.

Everyone laughed and nodded.

**I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. "You know what I like about you, Mase? You think just like I do."**

"Thats not good". Mia commented.

"You guys would think so much like each other, it was scary". Lissa laughed.

**"Frightening concept," he replied drily. **

Snickers, chuckles and giggles erupted in the room.

"It sure is". Christian remarked.

**"So tell me what you think of this: I might know something about her, but I probably shouldn't tell you…"**

"It was him...". Mia gasped.

"It was him what?". Sydney asked curious.

"You'll see". Mia replied.

"So much suspense". Sydney groaned.

**I leaned forward. "Oh, you already tipped me off. You've got to tell me now."**

"Gosh. You gossip queen". Mia retorted.

"Your not one to talk". Rose replied smugly.

**"It'd be wrong," he teased. "How do I know you'd use this knowledge for good instead of evil?"**

"Evil? Duh. Off course". Eddie said.

**I batted my eyelashes. "Can you resist this face?"**

"Can anyone?". Dimitri chuckled.

**He took a moment to study me. "No. I can't, actually. **

"Not surprising". Adrian muttered.

**Okay, here you go: Mia isn't royal."**

"Uh...No shit?". Eddie stated.

**I slouched back in my chair. "No kidding. I already knew that. I've known who's royal since I was two."**

"Atleast you knew something". Adrian mocked.

"More than what you knew". Rose remarked.

"BUUUURN!". Eddie said laughing.

**"Yeah, but there's more than just that. Her parents work for one of the Drozdov lords."**

"And? Your point?". Sydney asked impatiently.

"Hold up. Its in the book". Adrian replied.

** I waved my hand impatiently. A lot of Moroi worked out in the human world, but Moroi society had plenty of jobs for its own kind too. Someone had to fill them. "Cleaning stuff. Practically servants. Her dad cuts grass, and her mom's a maid."**

"So?" asked Mia, frowning. "Nothing's wrong with that. I mean, someone has to do it."

**I actually had a healthy respect for anyone who pulled a full day's work, regardless of the job. People everywhere had to do crappy stuff to make a living. **

"So why did you spread the rumours then?". Mia asked puzzled.

**But, much like with Target, it became another matter altogether when someone was trying to pass herself off as something else. **

"Ohh...". Mia trailed off in understanding.

**And in the week that I'd been here, I'd picked up on how desperately Mia wanted to fit in with the school elite. ****"No one knows," I said thoughtfully.**

"If they had. I wouldn't have been accepted". Mia said.

**"And she doesn't want them to. You know how the royals are." He paused. "Well, except for Lissa, of course. They'd give Mia a hard time over it."**

"Which they certainly did," muttered Mia.

**"How do you know all this?" ****"My uncle's a guardian for the Drozdovs."**

"That explains it," said Mia tightly.

**"And you've just been sitting on this secret, huh?"**

"I guess he's good at keeping secrets". Sydney commented.

**"Until you broke me. So which path will you choose: good or evil?"**

"Is it that hard to figure out?" said Sydney, shaking her head.

**"I think I'll give her a grace - "**

"Grace what?". Adrian asked impatience rushing through his veins.

**"Miss Hathaway, you know you aren't supposed to be here."**

"BUSTED!". Christian sang.

**One of the dorm matrons stood over us, disapproval all over her face.**

"She had a perfect reason". Janine pointed out.

**I hadn't been joking when I said Mason thought like me. **

"You betcha'ya". Eddie agreed.

**He could bullshit as well as I could. "We have a group project to do for our humanities class. How are we supposed to do it if Rose is in isolation?"**

"And she didn't even check?" asked Mia.

I shrugged. "Too much work, I guess."

**The matron narrowed her eyes. "You don't look like you're doing work."**

"Yeah cause planning revenge is totally working". Mia remarked.

**I slid over the priest's book and opened it at random. I'd placed it on the table when we sat down. "We're, um, working on this."**

"Off course you would do that". Christian snickered.

**She still looked suspicious. "One hour. I'll give you one more hour down here, and I'd better actually see you working."**

"Yeah cause that would totally be normal". Christian said sarcastically.

**"Yes, ma'am," said Mason straight-faced. "Absolutely."**

"He is good at bullshitting". Adrian commented.

**She wandered off, still eyeing us. "My hero," I declared.**

Dimitri glanced down at Rose once again, but Rose smiled kissed him.

**He pointed at the book. "What is this?" ****"Something the priest gave me. I had a question about the service." ****He stared at me, astonished.**

"Anyone would be shocked. You and question about the service? Sounds like a lot of bull crap to me. But I guess not". Eddie admitted.

"I'll say". Mia agreed.

**"Oh, stop it and look interested." I skimmed the index. "I'm trying to find some woman named Anna."**

"At least you tried to work". Sydney pointed out.

**Mason slid his chair over so that he was sitting right beside me. "All right. Let's 'study.' "**

"I love what you did with the air quotes Abe". Eddie laughed.

**I found a page number, and it took me to the section on St. Vladimir, not surprisingly. We read through the chapter, scanning for Anna's name. When we found it, the author didn't have much to say about her.**

"Guardians should really start getting the credit they deserve". Lissa stated.

** He did include an excerpt written by some guy who had apparently lived at the same time as St. Vladimir:**

"This shall be interesting". Janine said.

_**And with Vladimir always is Anna, the daughter of Fyodor. Their love is as chaste and pure as that of brother and sister, and many times has she defended him from Strigoi who would seek to destroy him and his holiness.**_

"Did a great job". Janine commented.

_** Likewise, it is she who comforts him when the spirit becomes too much to bear, **__**and Satan's darkness tries to smother him and weaken his own health and body. **_

"She took away the darkness". Lissa and Rose said simultaneously looking up to meet each other's eyes.

_**This too she defends against, for they have been bound together ever since he saved her life as a child. **_

"He brought her back from the dead". Lissa said shocked.

_**It is a sign of God's love that He has sent the blessed Vladimir a guardian such as her, one who is shadow-kissed and always knows what is in his heart and mind.**_

"Wow. We should have seen what it all meant. It was all right there". Lissa said putting it all together.

**"There you go," Mason said. "She was his guardian." ****"It doesn't say what 'shadow-kissed' means." ****"Probably doesn't mean anything."**

"Funny that". Dimitri commented.

**Something in me didn't believe that. I read it again, trying to make sense of the old-fashioned language. **

Dimitri chuckled. "Roza, this is not old-fashioned."

I stuck my tongue out. "It is to me."

**Mason watched me curiously, looking like he very much wanted to help.**

"Probably did". Eddie admitted.

**"Maybe they were hooking up," he suggested.**

Sydney and Lissa looked disgusted. "How could he _think_ that?" asked Sydney, appalled.

Eddie shrugged. "He was Mase."

**I laughed. "He was a saint."**

Dimitri played with my hair and chuckled.

**"So? Saints probably like sex too. That 'brother and sister' stuff is probably a cover." He pointed to one of the lines. "See? They were 'bound' together." He winked. "It's code."**

"No, they had a psychic link," said Lissa, wrinkling her nose.

**Bound. It was a weird word choice, but that didn't necessarily mean Anna and Vladimir were ripping each other's clothes off.**

Sydney shuddered.

"Ugh. Mental image". Mia said groaning.

**"I don't think so. They're just close. Guys and girls can just be friends." I said it pointedly, and he gave me a dry look.**

"Look at Eddie & I. Or Christian and me". Rose pointed out.

"Your admitting I am your friend?". Christian teased.

"Dont push it pyro". Rose warned.

**"Yeah? We're friends, and I don't know what's in your 'heart and mind.' " Mason put on a fake philosopher's look. "Of course, some might argue that one can never know what's in the heart of a woman - "**

"I know what's in your heart," whispered Dimitri softly, for only me to hear. I smiled.

**"Oh, shut up," I groaned, punching him in the arm.**

"Do you enjoy punching people?". Mia snickered.

**"For they are strange and mysterious creatures," he continued in his scholarly voice, "and a man must be a mind reader if he ever wishes to make them happy."**

Everyone laughed as Abe read on.

**I started giggling uncontrollably and knew I'd probably get in trouble again. "Well, try to read my mind and stop being such a - "**

"Why did you stop?". Sydney asked curiously.

**I stopped laughing and looked back down at the book.**

"You realised something". Sydney commented rather than asking.

**Bound together and always knows what is in his heart and mind.**

"OHMIGOD! SHE REALISES!". Mia yelps in joy.

**They had a bond, I realized. I would have bet everything I owned - which wasn't much - on it. **

Mia snickered.

"Your lucky day". Rose pointed out.

**The revelation was astonishing. **

"You can say that again". Lissa said.

**There were lots of vague stories and myths about how guardians and Moroi 'used to have bonds.' But this was the first I'd ever heard of anyone specific that it had happened to.**

**Mason had noticed my startled reaction. "You okay? You look kind of weird."**

"No, I just made a major breakthrough," I said proudly.

**I shrugged it off. "Yeah. Fine."**

"Now that was the end of the chapter". Abe finished.

A knock on the door caught everyones attention.

Dimitri got up and was about to open it when he bent over and picked up a piece of paper.

"There will be someone else coming and joining you all tomorrow". Dimitri read.

"Someone? As in someone else to read the book with us?". Rose asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"Who could it be?". Janine asked.

"So about those games?". Lissa reminded.

"What games do you guys wanna play?

* * *

**How are you all? Sorry I didn't add them playing games. I will in the next chapter. Tell me what games you want them to play in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Be it critical response or if your telling me what your favourite fart noise it. Review c: The person that can make me laugh will be mentioned in the story, like in the story story c: Ya know what I mean. Read and review. **

**What is the worst pick up line used on you? **

**Guess the song lyrics: **

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! So sorry, I haven't updated it in a while! But here you go! They'll be playing games, and there's a surprise!**

**A special shout out to Freyja Eriksen. Like omg, you're amazing. You always review and that's amazing! I love you so so much. And wow, that dare. I couldn't stop laughing. 3 3 3**

**The pick up line winner is RosemarieandDimitriBelikov. You sent me so many pick up lines, that had me bursting into laughter. Check out her review for the pick up lines. **

**Congrats to: Neha, RosemarieandDimitriBelikov, freyja eriksen for guessing the song correctly!**

* * *

_~ Life is like a camera, capture the beautiful moments, develop from the negatives, and if it doesn't turn out good, take another shot ~_

* * *

"So what games are we gonna play?". Sydney asked.

"How about 'I have never'?". Jill suggested.

"How do you play that?". Rose questioned curiously.

"Well, it's pretty simple actually!". Mia perked in enthusiastically.

"So everyone grab ten M&Ms from this bag first". Jill instructed passing around the bag, as everyone grabbed 10 M&Ms from the bag.

"Don't eat them yet". Rose teased noticing the hungry look on Christian's face.

"Alright, we'll go around in a circle. Each person will say something they've never done, and who ever has done it, eats a M&M. The person left with the most M&M wins". Mia explained.

"Is that clear?". Jill asked receiving a few nods.

"Alright, who wants to go first?". Eddie asked.

"I will!". Sydney volunteered. "I have never staked a strigoi".

Dimitri, Abe, Janine, Rose, Eddie ate a M&M.

"I have never crashed my car". Adrian chuckled.

"Seriously? Knowing you, you probably would've". Sydney remarked propping her M&M in her mouth.

"I have never kissed anyone while being in a relationship with another". Janine spoke drinking her soda.

Adrian, Rose, Lissa took away another M&M.

Christian shot Lissa a questioning glance. "Don't worry, it was while I was dating Aaron". Lissa assured.

"I have never dated someone 2 years or more older than me". Abe mused smirking at Rose.

Huffing Rose and Dimitri propped one into their mouths.

Dimitri remembered back to Tasha, how could he have trusted a woman like her? Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the game.

"I have never smoked before".

"I have never shopped from Target". Christian teased.

All the females sighed and ate another M&M.

"Guys, I'm bored". Adrian complained.

Huffing, Jill compromised. "Alright, how about the classic game of Truth or Dare?".

Satisfied with the smiles, shrugs and nods, Jill continued.

"I'll go first".

"Truth or dare Sydney?". Jill asked, pulling on an innocent facade.

Sydney narrowed her eyes and answered "Truth".

"Alright, why do you hate Adrian so much?".

"He's a swagless fag, he's arrogant and flirts too much". Sydney replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, that cut deep Sydneykins". Adrian joked, feigning hurt.

Sydney groaned and glared at Adrian. "Truth or dare Abe".

"I'm not a chicken like you young grasshoppers. Dare". Abe smirked.

"I dare you to propose to Janine in the most cheesiest way ever".

Getting down on to his knee, Abe started.

"Janine, your the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I would scream to the world and yell my love for you, but you mean the world to me".

All the girls except Rose cooed while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Cheesy nutjob". Rose groaned.

"Janine, it was my mistake of letting you go. I love everything about you. I love how we made a beautiful and fierce daughter. Will you marry me?". Abe proposed.

Rose fake gagged.

Abe got back to the couched, and gave Janine a glance before focusing his attention back to the game.

"That was so sweet". Jill awed.

"Truth or dare Dimitri". Abe said mischief and evilness dancing in his eyes.

"Dare".

" I dare you to taste Rose's cooking". Abe challenged.

Dimitri gulped. "Are you sure that's not too harsh?".

"No. Get on with it".

"Wow. Good luck dude. If you survive, you'll be my idol". Christian remarked.

"Hey! My cooking is delicious for your information". Rose protested.

Dimitri awkwardly laughed "Sure you are babe".

* * *

An hour later Rose walked in holding a plate full of food.

"What is that?". Mia glared at the plate, disgusted.

"It's food. Macaroni & Cheese". Rose rolled her eyes.

Eddie scoffed. "That. Is definitely not food".

"That doesn't deserve to be classified as food".

"Well go on, try it". Rose urged.

Taking a bite, Dimitri couldn't stop gagging. He reached for the water in Rose's hand and gulped it down.

"What the fuck is that shit?". Dimitri yelled his eyes widening.

Everyone laughed besides Dimitri.

"So it's not good?". Rose shrugged putting it on the table.

"Anyways, Dimitri go on". Jill continued.

"Truth or dare Christian".

"Truth".

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've done".

"Well...I peed my pants in front of my crush in year 3". Christian mumbled embarrassed.

"That is so cute". Rose laughed.

"Oh shut up. Rose. Truth or dare?". Christian asked, an evil grin creeping on to his face.

"Dare". Rose gulped.

"I dare you to make out with Dimitri in front of your parents.

Rose glanced at her parents, and pressed her lips onto Dimitri's.

Her hands tangled into his hair as his hands snaked around her waist. Her lips parted allowing him entranced. He bit her bottom lip gently, and a moan escaped Rose's mouth.

A loud cough interrupted them, and Rose jumped out of Dimitri's lap.

Christian and Eddie's jaw hung open, while Abe and Janine looked uncomfortable. Adrian smirked while the other girls awed.

"Alright. Before shit gets worse. Let's get back to the book". Christian coughed.

"So who want's to read?". Abe asked.

"I will". Dimitri offered.

* * *

"Chapter 7". Dimitri started.

**A COUPLE WEEKS PASSED AFTER that, and I soon forgot about the Anna thing as life at the Academy wrapped around me.**

"Who knew Rose could've been busy". Adrian commented.

"I am not even gonna bother anymore". Rose rolled her eyes.

** The shock of our return had worn off a little, and we began to fall into a semi-comfortable routine. **

"Semi-comfortable?". Christian asked looking puzzled.

"I don't even know". Lissa shrugged.

**My days revolved around church,**

"Woah. Hold it there. That sounds weird on so many levels. Rose's days revolved around church?". Mia said widening her eyes in disbelief.

** lunch with Lissa, and whatever sort of social life I could scrape together outside of that. Denied any real free time, I didn't have too hard a time staying out of the spotlight, although I did manage to steal a little attention here and there,**

"Off course. You're a natural. You'll always manage to steal attention". Lissa scoffed.

** despite my noble speech to her about 'coasting through the middle.' I couldn't help it. I liked flirting,**

Everyone chuckled, while Janine rolled her eyes.

** I liked groups, and I liked making smartass comments in class.**

"That's what you live for Roza". Dimitri chuckled.

Yeva smiled at the young love before her eyes.

**Her new, incognito role attracted attention simply because it was so different than before we'd left, back when she'd been so active with the royals. **

"It was weird. Watching you try not to socialise with people". Eddie confessed.

**Most people soon let that go, accepting that the Dragomir princess was fading off the social radar and content to run with Natalie and her group. **

"It's funny how everyone just left it to be". Christian scoffed.

"Dumb if you ask me". Yeva commented.

**Natalie's rambling still made me want to beat my head against a wall sometimes,**

Christian chuckled.

"Woah, Little Dhampir, no need to damage you brain any further". Adrian scoffed.

"Atleast my brain functions, unlike yours". Rose retorted.

"Dude, you just got told by a girl". Eddie grunted.

** but she was really nice - nicer than almost any of the other royals - and I enjoyed hanging around her most of the time.**

"I take that back". Rose said disgusted.

Sydney shot Rose a questioning glance.

"Trust me, you don't even wanna know". Rose assured.

**And, just as Kirova had warned, I was indeed training and working out all the time. But as more time passed, my body stopped hating me. **

"About time. We couldn't have your body being a bitch as well. Your personality's enough". Christian joked.

Rose threw a cushion at his face, like several other times.

"I just I was joking sheesh woman". Christian surrendered.

**My muscles grew tougher, and my stamina increased. I still got my ass kicked in practice but not quite as badly as I used to, which was something.**

"Ouch. That must have crushed your ego". Abe said clearly amused.

"Apparently not", Mia giggled.

"Oh my god. You guys are so depressing". Rose groaned, snuggling into Dimitri.

"Your love life is depressing". Eddie joked not meaning it at all.

"Your face is depressing". Rose retorted.

"Burrrn!". Christian yelled, hi-5ing Rose.

** The biggest toll now seemed to be on my skin. Being outside in the cold so much was chapping my face, and only Lissa's constant supply of skin-care lotions kept me from aging before my time. **

"Shame bitch". Mia laughed.

"What ever". Rose rolled her eyes.

"This is why you have an amazing face like me". Mia giggled.

**She couldn't do much for the blisters on my hands and feet.**

"Dayum girl". Sydney cringed.

**A routine also developed with Dimitri and me.**

"A routine you say". Adrian wiggled his eyebrows, winking at Rose.

"It was purely professional for your information". Rose defended.

"Oh yeah? Look how that turned out". Christian chuckled.

** Mason had been right about him being antisocial. Dimitri didn't hang out much with the other guardians,**

"That's just weird. The social queen bee falling in love with the antisocial turtle". Mia commented.

"Opposites attract". Yeva replied.

** though it was clear they all respected him. ****And the more I worked with him, the more I respected him too,**

"You respected me?". Dimitri whispered to Rose.

"Uh huh, it was hard not too". Rose whispered back.

Dimitri kissed her on the forehead and went back to reading.

** though I didn't really understand his training methods. **

"No one ever does". Yeva laughed.

**They didn't seem very badass.**

"Ouch. You probably just killed his ego". Lissa commented.

** We always started by stretching in the gym, and lately he'd been sending me outside to run, braving the increasingly cold Montana autumn.**

"You had to train the cold? That sucks". Sydney sympathized.

**Three weeks after my return to the Academy, I walked into the gym before school one day and found him sprawled on a mat, reading a Louis L'Amour book.**

"I'm surprised you knew the author?". Abe chuckled.

"Your amazing daughter just so happens to be intelligent unlike you". Rose remarked smiling.

** Someone had brought in a portable CD player, and while that cheered me up at first, the song coming from it did not: "When Doves Cry" by Prince. It was embarrassing to know the title, but one of our former housemates had been obsessed with the '80s.**

"Your so mean to him". Lissa rolled her eyes.

"How the fuck did you guys fall in love?". Mia asked puzzled.

"Even I'm interested". Abe agreed.

**"Whoa, Dimitri," I said, tossing my bag on the floor. "I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?"**

Everyone's chuckles echoed through out the room, as a new presence stared at everyone enjoying them selves.

"Only you Roza". Dimitri chuckled, kissing Rose's cheek.

"I never did find out how you two fell in love". A new voice called out grabbing everyone's attention.

Every single travelled and stopped at the girl standing there, her black hair flowing freely down her back. Her pretty scarf laying perfectly on her grey top. Her smug, satisfied smile settling on to her lips.

Mischief and love dancing in her eyes as she watched everyone's facial. A variation from surprise, disbelief, happiness and curiosity.

"Viktoria!". Rose being the first to break away from the shock, lunged and hugged Viktoria.

"So glad to see you here!". Rose spoke enthusiastically.

"I missed you so much". Viktoria replied.

Dimitri stood up and walked towards, stopping about 3 meters away.

Viktoria ran and wrapped her arms around, as he spun her around.

Viktoria laughed.

Yeva got up and hugged her grand daughter.

"Guys, this is Viktoria, Dimitri's sister. And this is Lissa, my best friend, Christian - her boyfriend, Jill - Lissa's half sister. Abe, as you know, and Sydney. This is Janine, my mother. That nut job is Adrian, and this is nutjob number 2 - Eddie. And here is the diva Mia". Rose introduced.

"Not that this reunion isn't touching or anything, but can we get back reading. I really wanna what happens next". Sydney interrupted.

"And, I, really wanna know how your brain got damaged so badly, that you fell in love with my brother". Viktoria agreed, perching herself next to Sydney.

**Only his eyes flicked toward me; the rest of his posture remained the same. **

**"Sorry, I'm a bit behind, but whats happened so far?". Viktoria apologised. **

"Well, Rose and Lissa ran away, and then got dragged back after 2 years, and now your brothers training her. Long story short". Eddie explained.

**"What does it matter to you? I'm the one who's going to be listening to it. You'll be outside running."**

"That's a bit harsh". Mia commented.

"That sounds alot like Dimka". Viktoria snorted.

"It is". Rose confirmed.

"Dimka?". Christian interjected.

"Russian nick name for Dimitri". Rose explained.

**I made a face as I set my foot up on one of the bars and stretched my hamstrings. All things considered, Dimitri had a good-natured tolerance for my snarkiness. **

"Hats off for that". Adrian chuckled, saluting Dimitri.

**So long as I didn't slack in my training, he didn't mind my running commentary.**

Everyone chuckled.

"I don't know how he tolerated you". Janine said shocked.

**"Hey," I asked, moving on to the next set of stretches, "what's with all the running, anyway? I mean, I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to something with a little hitting? They're still killing me in group practice."**

"I bet you just wanted to use a silver stake". Christian snorted.

"So?". Rose protested.

**"Maybe you should hit harder," he replied drily.**

"Ouch. Your crushing her ego, Dimka". Viktoria chuckled.

"I thought you were on my side!". Rose argued.

**"I'm serious."**

"That's new". Lissa laughed.

**"Hard to tell the difference."**

"Ouch. You just got gunned". Eddie chuckled.

"Your on a roll dude". Christian laughed.

** He set the book down but didn't move from his sprawl. "My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?"**

"That sounds like something from a fairy tale book". Viktoria scoffed.

**"Yup."**

**"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"**

"Doesn't that depend on what store your in?". Viktoria said that in a duh tone.

**"Depends on what store we're in."**

"That's creepy shit right there". Christian commented.

"My sister and girlfriend think alike. It's my lucky day isn't it?". Dimitri mumbled dryly".

**He looked at me. ****"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."**

"He got a sensible answer out of you? Just by a look?". Janine replied with a look of awe plastered on her face.

**Dimitri sat up now, crossing his long legs in one fluid motion. **

"Can't help but notice every single move of his?". Adrian teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

**I still couldn't figure out how someone so tall could be so graceful.**

"It's called skills Roza". Dimitri teased .

** "Oh?" He raised his dark eyebrows. "Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"**

"Ouchie. You're getting burned so easily". Eddie scoffed.

**I dragged my eyes away from his body and scowled. Made with elemental magic, silver stakes were a guardian's deadliest weapon. Stabbing a Strigoi through the heart with one meant instant death. ****The blades were also lethal to Moroi, so they weren't given out lightly to novices.**

"What is this? School?". Christian teased.

"Stop complaining". Rose grumbled.

** My classmates had just started learning how to use them. I'd trained with a gun before, **

"Rose? With her hands on a gun? Dumb tards. That is not safe". Viktoria teased.

**but no one would let me near a stake yet. **

"For safety reasons". Lissa commented.

**Fortunately, there were two other ways to kill a Strigoi. ****"Okay. I'll cut his head off."**

"You would do that to anyone". Mia remarked.

**"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"**

"Even I'm annoyed right now. So much logic". Viktoria complained.

**I straightened up from touching my toes, annoyed. "Fine, then I'll set him on fire."**

"You say that so casually". Jill muttered smiling.

**"Again, with what?" ****"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"**

"I can't believe it, you gave up. What is the world coming to?". Janine mumbled shocked.

**He looked at me and didn't blink. "You run."**

Viktoria gawked and face palmed.

**I repressed the urge to throw something at him. **

"It's okay. I know the feeling". Viktoria agreed.

"I still don't understand, how you two fell in love". Christian said.

**When I finished my stretches, he told me he'd run with me. That was a first. Maybe running would give me some insight into his killer reputation.**

"Am I the only that finds it cute, that two of the best guardians, we've ever seen just so happen to be in love?". Jill cooed.

"Honestly, I agree". Mia responded.

"Hate to admit it, but it is cute". Viktoria added.

**We set out into the chilly October evening. Being back on a vampiric schedule still felt weird to me. **

"That's what happens after two years". Mia remarked.

**With school about to start in an hour, I expected the sun to be coming up, not down. **

"That does sound weird". Sydney observed.

**But it was sinking on the western horizon, lighting up the snow-capped mountains with an orange glow. It didn't really warm things up, and I soon felt the cold pierce my lungs as my need for oxygen deepened. **

"So descriptive". Christian commented.

**We didn't speak. **

"Awkward much". Viktoria said.

"No. Not really". Rose replied.

**He slowed his pace to match mine, so we stayed together.**

"That's actually kinda cute". Lissa commented.

**Something about that bothered me; I suddenly very much wanted his approval.**

"Is this when you realise your undying love for him?". Adrian commented.

"No. Not yet". Rose replied rolling her eyes.

** So I picked up my own pace, working my lungs and muscles harder. Twelve laps around the track made three miles; we had nine more to go.**

"You made her run that much?". Yeva asked.

"That is alot". Mia added.

"But it did make her who she is today". Christian commented, shocking everyone in the room.

**When we reached the third-to-last loop, a couple of other novices passed by, preparing to go to the group practice I'd soon be at as well. Seeing me, Mason cheered. "Good form, Rose!" **

Eddie smiled sadly remembering his best friend**. **

**I smiled and waved back. ****"You're slowing down," Dimitri snapped, jerking my gaze from the boys. The harshness in his voice startled me. "Is this why your times aren't getting any faster? You're easily distracted?"**

"Is that jealousy I sense?". Viktoria teased.

**Embarrassed, I increased my speed once more, despite the fact that my body started screaming obscenities at me. We finished the twelve laps, and when he checked, he found we'd shaved two minutes off my best time.**

"Your ego just shaved off two minutes". Eddie said shaking his head dramatically.

**"Not bad, huh?" I crowed when we headed back inside for cool-down stretches. "Looks like I could get as far as the Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not sure how Lissa would do."**

"Hey!". Lissa protested.

"Calm down". Rose suggested.

**"If she was with you, she'd be okay."**

"Aww". The girls cooed.

**I looked up in surprise. It was the first real compliment he'd paid me since I started training with him.**

"And how you two fell in love, is beyond me". Jill mumbled.

**His brown eyes watched me, both approving and amused.**

"That's cute". Sydney commented.

**And that's when it happened.**

"OMG! IS THIS WHEN YOU REALISE YOU'RE IN LOVE FOR HIM!". Viktoria squealed.

"Uh...". Rose mumbled, remembering what had happened.

**I felt like someone had shot me. **

"There goes my fantasy". Viktoria grumbled.

**Sharp and biting, terror exploded in my body and in my head. Small razors of pain. My vision blurred, and for a moment, I wasn't standing there.**

"That's not weird at all". Mia commented.

** I was running down a flight of stairs, scared and desperate, needing to get out of there, needing to find…me.**

"Huh?". Sydney questioned.

"I don't get it". Adrian commented.

"Neither do I". Abe agreed.

**My vision cleared, leaving me back on the track and out of Lissa's head. **

"Ohhh". Mia commented in understanding.

**Without a word to Dimitri, I tore off, running as fast as I could toward the Moroi dorm. It didn't matter that I'd just put my legs through a mini-marathon. They ran hard and fast, like they were shiny and new. **

"Wow. That is so cool". Jill commented in awe.

**Distantly, I was aware of Dimitri catching up to me, asking me what was wrong. But I couldn't answer him. I had one task and one alone: get to the dorm.**

Lissa snuggled into Christian's chest, knowing what had happened, and not liking it. At all.

**Its looming, ivy-covered form was just coming into view when Lissa met up with us, her face streaked with tears. **

Christian's arm tightened around Lissa, comforting her.

**I came to a jarring stop, my lungs ready to burst.**

Sydney cringed. "That would be painful".

**"What's wrong? What happened?" I demanded, clutching her arms, forcing her to look into my eyes.**

"Demanding much, Little dhampir, kinky". Adrian joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

**But she couldn't answer. She just flung her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. I held her there, stroking her sleek, silky hair while I told her it was going to be all right **

Viktoria looked up at Rose in admiration.

"It's still weird, seeing Rose's nice side". Christian chuckled.

**- whatever 'it' was. And honestly, I didn't care what it was just then. She was here, and she was safe, which was all that mattered.**

"True friendship right there". Yeva commented.

"I'm so glad to have you as my best friend, Rose". Lissa added.

** Dimitri hovered over us, alert and ready for any threat, his body coiled to attack. **

"That does sound badass". Viktoria snickered.

**I felt safe with him beside us.**

"And that, is cute". Jill commented.

**A half hour later, we were crammed inside Lissa's dorm room with three other guardians, Ms. Kirova, and the hall matron. **

"What did happen?". Sydney asked.

"Stop being so impatient. It's in the book". Rose snorted.

**This was the first time I'd seen Lissa's room. Natalie had indeed managed to get her as a roommate, and the two sides of the room were a study in contrasts. Natalie's looked lived in, with pictures on the wall and a frilly bedspread that wasn't dorm-issue. Lissa had as few possessions as I did, making her half noticeably bare. **

"You would think, Lissa would've decorated it full of photo frames". Christian said.

**She did have one picture taped to the wall, a picture taken from last Halloween, when we'd dressed up like fairies, complete with wings and glittery makeup. Seeing that picture and remembering how things used to be made a dull pain form in my chest.**

"Fairies? Rose a fairy? That's just weird". Eddie scoffed.

**With all the excitement, no one seemed to remember that I wasn't supposed to be in there. **

"Aren't you lucky?". Viktoria snickered.

**Outside in the hall, other Moroi girls crowded together, trying to figure out what was going on. **

"Nosy bitches". Rose rolled her eyes.

**Natalie pushed her way through them, wondering what the commotion in her room was. **

"As if she didn't know". Rose scoffed bitterly.

**When she discovered it, she came to a screeching halt. ****Shock and disgust showed on almost everyone's faces as we stared at Lissa's bed. There was a fox on the pillow. **

"Oh, how did it get there?". Sydney muttered, blinking.

**Its coat was reddish-orange, tinged in white. It looked so soft and cuddly that it could have been a pet, perhaps a cat, something you'd hold in your arms and snuggle with.**

"Awww". Sydney cooed.

"Why did you scream though? Are you scared of foxes?". Viktoria asked confused.

**Aside from the fact that its throat had been slit.**

"Oh". Viktoria said, blinking rapidly, speechless.

**The inside of the throat looked pink and jellylike. Blood stained that soft coat and had run down onto the yellow bedspread, forming a dark pool that spread across the fabric.**

Mia and some other people present in the room, closed their eyes, and cringed.

** The fox's eyes stared upward, glazed, over with a sort of shocked look about them, like the fox couldn't believe this was happening.**

"I can't believe it's happened". Janine mumbled.

**Nausea built up in my stomach, but I forced myself to keep looking. **

"You really are strong". Lissa said in admiration.

**I couldn't afford to be squeamish. I'd be killing Strigoi someday. If I couldn't handle a fox, I'd never survive major kills.**

Dimitri looked down at Rose proud.

**What had happened to the fox was sick and twisted, obviously done by someone too fucked up for words. **

"Bet'cha". Rose said bitterness evident in her voice.

**Lissa stared at it, her face death-pale, and took a few steps toward it, hand involuntarily reaching out. This gross act hit her hard, I knew, digging at her love of animals. **

"That must have really sucked". Viktoria said reaching out to Lissa, and placing her hand on Lissa's shoulder.

**She loved them, they loved her. While on our own, she'd often begged me for a pet, but I'd always refused and reminded her we couldn't take care of one when we might have to flee at a moment's notice. Plus, they hated me. **

"No surprises there". Christian scoffed.

"Your such an ass". Rose grumbled.

"I'm a beautiful ass". Christian remarked.

"There's nothing beautiful about you Christian". Rose retorted.

**So she'd contented herself with helping and patching up strays she found and making friends with other people's pets, like Oscar the cat.**

"That also hated Rose". Lissa commented, getting chuckles from everyone.

**She couldn't patch this fox up, though. There was no coming back for it, but I saw in her face she wanted to help it, like she helped everything. **

"That's very generous of you Lissa". Janine said proudly.

**I took her hand and steered her away, suddenly recalling a conversation from two years ago.**

_**"What is that? Is it a crow?" **_**"Too**_** big. It's a raven." **__**"Is it dead?" **__**"Yeah. Definitely dead. Don't touch it."**_

**She hadn't listened to me back then. I hoped she would now.**

"This is all so mysterious". Sydney commented.

**"It was still alive when I got back," Lissa whispered to me, clutching my arm. "Barely. Oh God, it was twitching. It must have suffered so much."**

Mia clutched Eddie's hand without even realising it.

**I felt bile rise in my throat now. Under no circumstances would I throw up. "Did you - ?" ****"No. I wanted to…I started to…"**

"Do what?". Viktoria asked.

**"Then forget about it," I said sharply.**

Viktoria looked at me curiously.

** "It's stupid. Somebody's stupid joke. They'll clean it up. Probably even give you a new room if you want."**

"I wish they had". Rose mumbled under her breath.

**She turned to me, eyes almost wild. "Rose…do you remember…that one time…"**

"What? I don't get it". Sydney asked.

**"Stop it," I said. "Forget about it. This isn't the same thing."**

"Huh?". Viktoria asked puzzled.

**"What if someone saw? What if someone knows?…"**

"SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT!?". Viktoria yelled, her patience wearing thin.

"It will be in the book, relax". Dimitri replied.

**I tightened my grip on her arm, digging my nails in to get her attention. She flinched. **

"Ouch". Mia cringed.

**"No. It's not the same. It has nothing to do with that. Do you hear me?" I could feel both Natalie and Dimitri's eyes on us. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." ****Not looking like she believed me at all, Lissa nodded.**

"The suspense is killing me". Viktoria groaned.

"I'll say". Sydney agreed.

**"Get this cleaned up," Kirova snapped to the matron. "And find out if anyone saw anything."**

"Did anyone?". Jill asked.

Not getting a response, Jill sighed.

**Someone finally realized I was there and ordered Dimitri to take me away, no matter how much I begged them to let me stay with Lissa.**

"They didn't realise that you staying there with Lissa would've done good?". Janine said irritated.

"Apparently not". Rose replied.

** He walked me back to the novices' dorm. He didn't speak until we were almost there. "You know something. Something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you told Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?" ****"I don't know anything. It's just some sick joke."**

"You really should have told me". Dimitri said softly.

"Sorry comrade. I didn't trust you back then. I barely knew you. My first priority was Lissa, and I was doing what I thought was best for her". Rose replied.

Instead of being upset or mad, Dimitri looked down at Rose with pride and love twinkling in his eyes.

**"Do you have any idea who'd do it? Or why?" ****I considered this. Before we'd left, it could have been any number of people. That was the way it was when you were popular. People loved you, people hated you. But now? Lissa had faded off to a certain extent. The only person who really and truly despised her was Mia,**

"I would have never done that!". Mia objected.

"You can't really blame her for thinking like that. You didn't really leave a better impression". Christian defended.

"I guess so". Mia said defeated.

** but Mia seemed to fight her battles with words, not actions. And even if she did decide to do something more aggressive, why do this? She didn't seem like the type.**

"See, I never said it was you". Rose smiled at Mia.

** There were a million other ways to get back at a person.**

"And, Little Dhampir here would know all about that". Adrian smirked.

** "No," I told him. "No clue."**

"I wish you had told me". Dimitri whispered in Rose's ear.

**"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious." ****I spun around, taking my anger over the fox out on him.**

"So glad, I'm not in your position right now". Eddie commented.

"I wouldn't want to face the wrath of Rosemarie Hathaway". Christian agreed.

**"Yeah, it is serious. It's all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me something! Teach me how to fight. I already know how to run away."**

"Off course you know how to run away". Christian scoffed.

"You don't have to remind us little girl". Abe said. "How did you manage to escape anyways, I've always been interested by it".

Janine shot Abe an incredulous look.

Rose laughed at Abe's tone, he sounded proud that she had escaped.

"It's in the book old man. Just wait". Rose replied.

**I didn't realize until that moment how badly I did want to learn, how I wanted to prove myself to him,**

"You've proved enough". Dimitri said huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

** to Lissa, and to everyone else. **

"You've never had to prove anything to me Rose. You're amazing". Lissa said with faith vivid in her voice.

**The fox incident had made me feel powerless, and I didn't like that. I wanted to do something, anything.**

"That's what makes you a good friend and an amazing guardian". Viktoria compliment.

**Dimitri watched my outburst calmly, with no change in his expression. When I finished, he simply beckoned me forward like I hadn't said anything. "Come on. You're late for practice."**

"That's it? You stayed calm? Woah. You are a god". Christian said in disbelief.

"Well, that was the end of the chapter". Dimitri commented.

"Who wants to read next?". Yeva asked.

"I will". Janine said.

* * *

**So my lovely sweet cheeks. How was it? I hope you all like it. I had fun typing it. It wasn't all that ****good, but I'm sorry for that. **

**Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are highly appreciated. Read and Review! Even if your telling me about your favorite shade of red. **

**What song is it? **

_**Why you wanna watch the set  
When I'm layin' right next to you in our own room  
I feel like you don't even know I'm there  
But I put a brush through my hair for you  
Run my fingertips over your back real smooth**_

_**Cause boy I need love**_  
_**I don't get enough**_  
_**And all I've ever wanted was for your damn arms**_  
_**To put themselves around me and say**_

_**Hey, girl you're the prettiest thing my eyes have ever seen**_  
_**Come and lay your bones down with me**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Being the amazing person I am, I update early. Don't you all love me? No? Well that's not very nice :'(**

**So any ways, thank you all awesome people that not only read, but follow, favourite and review. I love you all. You guys don't know how much it means to me. It keeps me motivated, so keep them coming. **

**Special message to Kat: The next chapter will be in Yeva's POV (SPOILER ALERT!) And, it will be revealed soon, so keep calm my minions c:**

**Guest: I can't wait to write the lust charm scene, I'm gonna have so much fun *evil laugh* **

**Freyja Eriksen: You deserve all the shout outs you get, even more actually c: You're amazing! I love reading your reviews! I hope the chapter satisfies you! c: I'm glad you got an account! c:**

**Congrats to Unknown Guest & Rosemarie&DimitriBelikov for guessing the song correctly. Bones by Ginny Blackmore. The song is truly amazing, so check it out! It's truly amazing!**

**xx**

* * *

POV: Rose Hathaway

"Chapter 8". Mum started reading.

**BURNING WITH ANGER, I FOUGHT harder and better that day than I ever had in any of my classes with the novices. **

"Woohoo! That's the action I'm talking about". Eddie cheered enthusiastically.

"Woop". Mia chimed in.

**So much so that I finally won my first hand-to-hand pairing, annihilating Shane Reyes.**

"About time". Eddie joked.

I laughed and chucked a cushion at his face.

I've been doing alot of cushion-throwing haven't I?

** We'd always gotten along, and he took it good-naturedly, applauding my performance, as did a few others.**

"You're so cocky". Jill said rolling her eyes.

"Am not! I just so happen to like it when people appreciate me". I protested, trying to defend myself. I was not cocky.

"I'm sure Dimitri appreciates you all the time". Adrian said wiggling his eyebrows.

My cheeks heated up and I groaned, hiding my face into Dimitri's chest.

**"The comeback's starting," observed Mason after class.**

"Hell yeah it is!". I yelled pumping my fist in to the air.

Dimitri chuckled amusement shining on his face.

**"So it would seem." He gently touched my arm. "How's Lissa?"**

"Oh la la. Does Chrisypoo have competition". Mia teased, winking.

Christian's grip tightened around Lissa. He kissed her her forehead and whispered. "You're only mine".

Jill cooed along with Sydney.

"Eww stop". I fake gagged. But deep down, I was glad Lissa had someone like Christian with her.

**It didn't surprise me that he knew. Gossip spread so fast around here sometimes, it felt like everyone had a psychic bond.**

"Only you would think something like that Roza". Dimitri said shaking his head, a hint of a smile on his face.

"That would be seriously creepy if you ask me". Mia commented.

"But no one did ask you". Adrian chuckled.

"God. Your such faggot". Mia remarked.

**Okay. Coping." I didn't elaborate on how I knew that. Our bond was a secret from the student body.**

I smiled, for a moment missing our bond. But, I knew it was for the best.

**"Mase, you claim to know about Mia. You think she might have done that?"**

Mia sighed, but didn't comment on it.

"Not to rub salt on the wound or anything, but was he like an expert or some shit?". Viktoria asked casually.

"Uhm..not really". Lissa replied awkwardly.

**"Whoa, hey, I'm not an expert on her or anything.**

"Good". Mia said relaxing.

**But honestly? No. Mia won't even do dissections in biology. **

"Chicken". Adrian said flapping his arms like a chicken. "Puk puk pakak". Adrian mimicked.

I laughed at Adrian's imitation and watched Mia poke her tongue out at him, in a very mature manner.

**I can't picture her actually catching a fox, let alone, um, killing it."**

"At least some one had faith in me. I wouldn't stoop that low sheesh". Mia said rolling her eyes.

**"Any friends who might do it for her?"**

"You had friends?". Jill gasped dramatically joking.

Mia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, I'm joking and you know it". Jill assured.

**He shook his head. "Not really. They're not really the types to get their hands dirty either. But who knows?"**

Mia grinned a little.

My eyes fluttered towards Eddie and Mia, as Eddie intertwined his fingers with Mia. They seriously needed to go out. It's about time.

**Lissa was still shaken when I met her for lunch later, her mood made worse when Natalie and her crew wouldn't shut up about the fox.**

"That's not very nice". Mum commented, frowning.

"Yeah, well she wasn't very nice either". I replied.

Viktoria looked puzzled for a second.

**Apparently Natalie had overcome her disgust enough to enjoy the attention the spectacle had brought her. Maybe she wasn't as content with her fringe status as I'd always believed.**

I sighed.

"Attention seeking much". Viktoria snickered.

**"And it was just there," she explained, waving her hands for emphasis. **

"Oh naah. It got up and ran away". Eddie said sarcasm dripping of his words.

Everyone chuckled and giggled in response.

**"Right in the middle of the bed. There was blood everywhere."**

"Well you know, that sorta happens when you get your throat slit". Adrian commented dryly receiving a few snickers.

**Lissa looked as green as the sweater she wore, **

Christian looked at Lissa in love and hugged her tighter, in a comforting way. Even I had to admit it. That was cute.

**and I pulled her away before I even finished my food**

Eddie gasped dramatically, and pretended to faint on to Mia's shoulder.

Mia gasped her hand flying to her lips in mock disbelief and shock.

"It's a miracle! Rose left her food for something! The world is ending". Christian exclaimed.

"You know what a miracle is?". I asked amused at the scene before me.

Why was I friends with these nut jobs again?

"What?". Mia questioned.

"You guys shutting up". I said rolling my eyes.

**and immediately launched into a string of obscenities about Natalie's social skills.**

"Now that sounds more like Little girl". Abe teased.

"You say that as if I'm mean to people". I replied.

Everyone glanced at me, just blinking.

"You guys are such a pain in the freaking ass". I groaned.

**"She's nice," Lissa said automatically. "You were just telling me the other day how much you liked her."**

"Yeah, well I just wasn't in the right state of mind". I mumbled.

"You never are". Viktoria giggled.

**"I do like her, but she's just incompetent about certain things."**

"You don't say". Adrian muttered dryly, rolling his eyes.

**We stood outside our animal behavior class, and I noticed people giving us curious looks and whispering as they passed. I sighed.**

"Oh wow. So subtle". Viktoria scoffed.

"You would think, they would at least try to be a bit discreet". Christian grumbled.

**"How are you doing with all this?" A half-smile crossed her face. "Can't you already feel it?"**

"Avoiding the question much". Sydney smiled.

"But can't you already feel it?". Viktoria said curiously.

**"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you."**

"Ahh, that explains it". Viktoria said satisfied.

**"I don't know. I'll be okay. I wish everyone wouldn't keep staring at me like I'm some kind of freak."**

"You're not a freak". Christian said softly and tenderly.

Lissa smiled up at him and snuggled into him more.

**My anger exploded again.**

"Who's gonna be facing your wrath now?". Mia teased.

"Not again". Adrian groaned.

"Not everyone is a god like Dimitri and can casually survive it you know". Christian grumbled but smirked.

**The fox was bad. **

"You don't say". Sydney said rolling her eyes.

Since when did Sydney become so sarcastic?

**People upsetting her made it worse, but at least I could do something about them.**

"Not exactly the best option". Dimitri said drawing circles on my hand.

"Its effective. Even you have to admit that". Rose snickered.

"To that, I agree". Dimitri smirked.

**"Who's bothering you?"**

"What are you going to do? Beat everyone up?". Abe said amused.

**"Rose, you can't beat up everyone we have a problem with."**

"I can try". I protested.

**"Mia?" I guessed.**

"Don't even try denying". I warned, watching Mia open her mouth.

Crossing her arms, Mia slumped back to the couch defeated.

**"And others," she said evasively. "Look, it doesn't matter. What I want to know is how this could have…that is, I can't stop thinking about that time - "**

"It sounds like a conversation between two people talking about sex". Adrian snickered.

"Not again". I groaned.

**"Don't," I warned.**

"Wow. I really wanna know. What are you guys on about?". Viktoria mumbled.

**"Why do you keep pretending that didn't happen? **

"What didn't happen". Sydney tried, but didn't receive an answer from anyone, besides a shrug from Adrian.

**You of all people. You made fun of Natalie for going on and on, but it's not like you've got a good grip on your control switch. You'll normally talk about anything."**

"You do have really bad self control". Dimitri chuckled.

"So do you". I reminded.

"It's better than yours". He snorted.

**"But not that. We need to forget about it. It was a long time ago.**

"I see your point. They do sound like they're talking about sex that is regretted". Eddie snickered and hi-5ed Adrian.

"You guys are such pigs". I groaned.

** We don't even really know what happened."**

"What did happen?". Sydney tried again.

"Just be patient". I replied.

**She stared at me with those big green eyes, calculating her next argument.**

"Did you win?". Sydney asked.

I smirked. "Off course".

"No! We never got to finish it". Lissa interrupted.

**"Hey, Rose."**

"Hay's for animals". Jill muttered.

I shot her an incredulous look.

"What the f*ck did I just hear?". Adrian said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, animals eat hay, so 'hey' is for animals". Jill explained.

"Oh ok, so you're saying that who ever this person is, is an animal?". Adrian replied.

"Uh...yeah". Jill hesitated. **  
**

**Our conversation dropped as Jesse strolled up to us.**

"Oh, how right you are". Mum commented.

"I guess you're right?". Adrian said.

"When am I not?". Jill smirked.

"When you're wrong". Eddie snorted.

"Everyone deserves to be wrong once in a while". Christian added.

"What's your excuse for the rest of the time". I interrupted smirking.

**I turned on my best smile.**

Dimitri glared at the book and probably ripped it up into shreds mentally.

"Eeww". Jill commented, scrunching up her nose.

"Swagless fag or not, he's not that bad looking". Mia said.

"True true, but he's still an as*hole". Jill replied.

**"Hey."**

"Rose! What animal are you?". Sydney commented snickering.

"Huh?". I just said confused.

"Since hey is for animals, and you said hey, what animal are you?". Sydney elaborated.

"B*tch suits her don't you think?". Christian said with a thinking face.

I slapped Christian on the back of his head. "Ouch. That was uncalled for". Christian grumbled.

"You called her a bitch, just be happy it's not me slapping you". Dimitri said.

**He nodded cordially to Lissa. "So hey, I'm going to be in your dorm tonight for a study group. You think…maybe…"**

"I don't like this". Abe said narrowing his eyes.

"Neither do I". Dimitri scowled.

"Uh, guys, can you not?", I added

**Momentarily forgetting Lissa, I focused my full attention on Jesse. **

"Oh wow, thanks Rose". Lissa muttered dryly.

"Keyword _momentarily_". I said emphasising on momentarily.

**Suddenly, I so needed to do something wild and bad. Too much had happened today. "Sure."**

"Why?". Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?". I responded confused.

"Why do you get yourself in guy problems all the time?". Adrian clarified.

"How do you know he's going to be a problem?". I said offended.

"Because you always end up with the problems". Adrian challenged.

"Well, I'm just a guy magnet". I said flipping my hair dramatically.

**He told me when he'd be there, and I told him I'd meet him in one of the common areas with "further instructions."**

"I must say, you get your mysteriousness from me". Abe mused and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, he was one hell of a dad.

"Abe, I don't think that's very helpful". Mum chastised.

"You think too much". Abe snickered.

**Lissa stared at me when he left. "You're under house arrest. They won't let you hang out and talk to him."**

"I highly doubt, Rose wants to talk to him". Viktoria snickered.

**"I don't really want to 'talk' to him. We'll slip away."**

"Told ya". Viktoria smirked.

"You better only end up talking". Abe growled.

I gave an awkward laugh. "Funny that".

**She groaned. "I just don't know about you sometimes."**

"Its Rose we're talking about in the first place". Eddie commented.

"Touche". Lissa agreed.

**"That's because you're the cautious one, and I'm the reckless one."**

"No doubt". Adrian snickered.

"Says the one that's always getting drunk". I remarked.

"You have a point". Adrian agreed.

"I always have a point". I retorted.

"Then you must be a pencil, since you always have a point, see what I did there? Pencil? Point". Adrian laughed at his own joke.

"Dude, you have the weirdest sense of humour sometimes". Eddie interjected.

**Once animal behaviour started, I pondered the likelihood of Mia being responsible. **

"Why is it that you think of Mia in animal behaviour?". Abe said amused.

"Coincidence? I think not". Viktoria snickered.

"Hey! Shut up". Mia protested, her face going red from embarrassment or anger, who knew.

**From the smug look on her psycho-angel face,**

"Psycho-angel? What the f*ck?". Adrian snickered.

"Meh. At least it has angel in it". Mia shrugged.

** she certainly seemed to be enjoying the sensation caused by the bloody fox. **

"You are so cold hearted". Sydney said rolling her eyes.

"You seriously had to put it like that?". Lissa complained.

"Hey! People aren't supposed to look into my brain!". I protested.

**But that didn't mean she was the culprit, and after observing her over the last couple of weeks, **

"Either your a stalker or I'm your science project". Mia spoke an incredulous look plastered on her face.

"Which one do you prefer?". I smirked.

"Neither, are appealing". Mia replied.

"Ouch. You don't wanna be stalked by me?". I said with mock hurt on my face.

**I knew she'd enjoy anything that upset Lissa and me. She didn't need to be the one who had done it.**

"What was your problem with them?". Sydney sneered.

"Umm...Sydney, just let it go for now, you'll find out soon". I interrupted grimacing.

**"Wolves, like many other species, differentiate their packs into alpha males and alpha females whom the others defer to.**

"Am I supposed to know this?", Sydney said.

"Uh...depends". Adrian said a gentle smile on his face.

** Alphas are almost always the strongest physically, though many times, confrontations turn out to be more a matter of willpower and personality. When an alpha is challenged and replaced, that wolf may find himself ostracized from the group or even attacked."**

"That sounds hot". Viktoria chimed in.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh umm, I meant that sounds so unattractive and weird". Viktoria stuttered.

**I looked up from my daydreams and focused on Ms. Meissner.**

"Off course your gonna be daydreaming". Eddie snickered.

"Don't mind me asking, but what exactly were you day dreaming about?". Dimitri smirked.

"Oh nothing". I said waving my hand dismissively and blushed.

**"Most challenges are likely to occur during mating season," she continued. **

The boys snickered and even Dimitri smirked. Immature bastards.

**This, naturally, brought snickers from the class.**

"Sooo mature". Viktoria snorted.

** "In most packs, the alpha pair are the only ones who mate. If the alpha male is an older, seasoned wolf, a younger competitor may think he has a shot. Whether that is true works on a case-by-case basis. The young often don't realize how seriously outclassed they are by the more experienced." ****The old-and-young-wolf thing notwithstanding, I thought the rest was pretty relevant. **

"Who gives a shit? I can't even be bothered hearing this for a few moments, and you all have to tolerate this". Sydney grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Lightweight.

**Certainly in the Academy's social structure, I decided bitterly, there seemed to be a lot of alphas and challenges.**

"That, I have to agree to". Mia agreed.

**Mia raised her hand. "What about foxes? Do they have alphas too?"**

Mum hissed, and Viktoria grimaced.

**There was a collective intake of breath from the class, followed by a few nervous giggles. No one could believe Mia had gone there.**

"I still can't believe you went there". Viktoria said with an intake of breath.

"I know right". Sydney agreed and narrowed her eyes.

**Ms. Meissner flushed with what I suspected was anger. "We're discussing wolves today, Miss Rinaldi."**

"She has every right to be angry". Mum commented.

"What were you thinking any ways". Sydney sneered.

Mia looked down. "Revenge". She whispered softly.

Her tone made every freeze. There was so much pain, regret and guilt, that a silence settled over.

**Mia didn't seem to mind the subtle chastising, and when the class paired off to work on an assignment, she spent more time looking over at us and giggling.**

"That makes you sound like a retard". Adrian mocked.

"At least I don't look like one". Mia retorted.

"Dude, you just got told by a girl". Eddie snickered, and quickly placed a kiss on Mia's cheek.

Eddie and Mia blushed but both smiled.

** Through the bond, I could feel Lissa growing more and more upset as images of the fox kept flashing through her mind.**

Lissa curled into Christian as he pulled her into him more as his grip tightened.

Awww. Don't tell them that though.

**"Don't worry," I told her. "I've got a way - "**

"Don't you always". Viktoria laughed.

**"Hey, Lissa," someone interrupted.**

"So many interruptions around that place, doesn't anyone know of privacy?". Sydney grumbled.

"Does it matter?". Eddie asked.

"Yeah it does, they always ruin the juicy parts". Sydney complained.

**We both looked up as Ralf Sarcozy stopped by our desks. He wore his trademark stupid grin, and I had a feeling he'd come over here on a dare from his friends.**

"Ugh. I hate him". Jill grumbled.

"You know him?". Christian asked.

"No, not reall. His face is just so annoying". Jill answered.

**"So, admit it," he said. "You killed the fox. **

"IS HE OUT OF HIS BLOODY MIND?!". My mum bellowed enraged.

"Off course he is, why else would someone sane accuse Lissa of that?". Sydney grumbled.

**You're trying to convince Kirova you're crazy so that you can get out of here again."**

"That does sound like some crazy plan that Rose would come up with". Adrian snickered.

Heads turned around and glared at him.

"Or not. Forget I said that". Adrian added quickly.

**"Screw you," I told him in a low voice. ****"Are you offering?"**

"Oh. My. God. Just eww, that is disgusting on so many levels". Jill said scrunching up her nose.

**"From what I've heard, there isn't much to screw," I shot back.**

"Ohh burn!". Eddie said, clapping me a hi-5.

**"Wow," he said mockingly. "You have changed. Last I remembered, you weren't too picky about who you got naked with."**

Abe gave me a disapproving look and mum scowled at the book in her hands.

**"And the last I remember, the only people you ever saw naked were on the Internet."**

"Ohh burn again! You go girl". Mia laughed.

**He cocked his head in an overly dramatic fashion. "Hey, I just got it: it was you, wasn't it?" He looked at Lissa, the back at me. "She got you to kill the fox, didn't she? Some weird kind of lesbian voo-ahhh!"**

"He was seriously suspecting you?". Abe mused looking at me.

"Uh huh". I nodded.

"He really is out of his mind". Mum added.

"And lesbian voodoo? Wtf?". Adrian snickered.

**Ralf burst into flames.**

"He really took the whole burning to a whole new level didn't he?". Eddie snickered.

**I jumped up and pushed Lissa out of the way - not easy to do, since we were sitting at our desks.**

Abe, mum and Dimitri looked at me pleased.

** We both ended up on the floor as screams - Ralf's in particular-filled the classroom**

"Always knew he was a girl". Christian laughed.

** and Ms. Meissner sprinted for the fire extinguisher.**

"She was really gonna spray him?". Sydney snickered.

**And then, just like that, the flames disappeared. **

Sydney's jaw dropped.

**Ralf was still screaming and patting himself down,**

"Wimp". Mia snickered.

** but he didn't have a single singe mark on him.**

"Impressive". Abe said stroking his chin.

** The only indication of what had happened was the lingering smell of smoke in the air.**

"Woah..". Viktoria said still shocked.

**For several seconds, the entire classroom froze. Then, slowly, everyone put the pieces together. Moroi magical specializations were well known, and after scanning the room, I deduced three fire users: Ralf, his friend Jacob, and - ****Christian Ozera.**

"Oh my. I wonder who did it?". Adrian said sarcastically pretending to be deep in thought.

Which got him a few snickers.

**Since neither Jacob nor Ralf would have set Ralf on fire,**

"He seems stupid enough to do that". Sydney commented.

"He's too stupid to even learn the spell". Eddie remarked.

** it sort of made the culprit obvious. The fact that Christian was laughing hysterically sort of gave it away too.**

"Nice". Eddie sat patting Christian on the back.

"You could've been a bit more discreet though". Adrian said.

**Ms. Meissner changed from red to deep purple. "Mr. Ozera!" she screamed. "How dare you - do you have any idea - report to Headmistress Kirova's office now!"**

"Someone was speechless". Abe said amused.

"Teachers should really have more control". Mum added.

"Good job though". Adrian said saluting Christian.

**Christian, completely unfazed, stood up and slung his backpack over one shoulder. That smirk stayed on his face. "Sure thing, Ms. Meissner."**

"How you end up with a girl like Lissa is beyond my imagination". Viktoria snickered.

"Opposites attract?". Mia smiled.

"You and Rose are so alike". Yeva observed smiling at Christian.

Christian and I gagged at the thought of it.

"You know its true". Yeva continued.

**He went out of his way to walk past Ralf, who quickly backed away as he passed. **

"LAWL!". Mia laughed.

"Fail! Wimp". Eddie laughed along and clapped Mia a hi-5.

**The rest of the class stared, open-mouthed.**

"I assume you're not including yourself in that?". Yeva said with a knowing smile.

"Nuh-uh". I smiled back.

**After that, Ms. Meissner attempted to return the class to normal, but it was a lost cause. No one could stop talking about what had happened.**

"It had the impact I wanted". Christian said satisfied.

"You have to admit, that was epic". Eddie chuckled.

** It was shocking on a few different levels. First, no one had ever seen that kind of spell: a massive fire that didn't actually burn anything. **

"That is impressive". Sydney said her eyes still bigger than usual.

**Second, Christian had used it offensively. He had attacked another person. Moroi never did that. They believed magic was meant to take care of the earth, to help people live better lives. It was never, ever used as a weapon. Magic instructors never taught those kinds of spells; ****I don't think they even knew any.**

"Who taught you then?". Sydney asked puzzled.

"Aunt Tasha". Christian replied wincing at the mention of Tasha.

** Finally, craziest of all, Christian had done it. **

"The craziest part was that Christian had done it?". Mum asked looking puzzled.

"The craziest part wasn't that Christian had done such a spell that magic instructors didn't even know?". Viktoria looked at me as if I had gone mad.

**Christian, whom no one ever noticed or gave a damn about.**

"Well thanks". Christian said harshly.

** Well, they'd noticed him now.**

"You can bet that". I whispered softly.

**It appeared someone still knew offensive spells after all, and as much as I had enjoyed the look of terror on Ralf's face,**

"Glad you found it entertaining". Christian rolled his eyes.

** it suddenly occurred to me that Christian might really and truly be a psycho.**

"Oh wow, gee thanks Rose. Feeling the love". Christian scoffed.

"What love?". I snickered.

"But Rose, you shouldn't be going around calling people psycho, when your the psychotic one here". Yeva laughed.

That crazy woman. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

**"Liss," I said as we walked out of class, "please tell me you haven't hung out with him again."**

"Then I won't tell you". Lissa snickered.

**The guilt that flickered through the bond told me more than any explanation could.**

Christian looked offended, but Lissa leaned up gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

**"Liss!" I grabbed her arm. ****"Not that much," she said uneasily. "He's really okay - "**

"Thanks". Christian smiled and nuzzled her neck.

As cute they can be. Eeww. Bleh.

**"Okay? Okay?" People in the hall stared at us. **

"Over reaction much?". Viktoria snorted.

"Drama queen". Eddie coughed, looking around innocently.

**I realized I was practically shouting. "He's out of his mind. He set Ralf on fire.**

"I thought you hated Ralf?". Viktoria questioned.

"I do". I replied.

"Then? Why does it matter?". Viktoria asked.

"It proves, Chrisypoo is insane". I responded.

**I thought we decided you weren't going to see him anymore."**

"More like you decided". Yeva commented.

**"You decided, Rose. Not me." **

"Woohoo! Go Lissa". Christian cheered.

**There was an edge in her voice I hadn't heard in a while.**

"You were being controlling Rose, a bit of a hypocrite actually". Sydney said shrugging.

**"What's going on here? Are you guys…you know?…"**

"Dating?". Viktoria finished the sentence.

**"No!" she insisted. "I told you that already. God." **

Christian sighed unhappily.

Ouch. Seems his ego just got stabbed.

**She shot me a look of disgust. "Not everyone thinks - and acts - like you."**

"Ouch!". Adrian gasped.

"Would you like some water with that burn?". Eddie chuckled.

"That one's gonna hurt". Mia said.

**I flinched at the words. Then we noticed that Mia was passing by. **

"Dun dun dun". Eddie added trying to sound low and dramatic.

**She hadn't heard the conversation but had caught the tone. A snide smile spread over her face. "Trouble in paradise?"**

"You hated them alot didn't you?". Eddie said his lips twitching up in amusement.

"Throwing salt onto the wound are we now?". Adrian rolled his eyes.

**"Go find your pacifier, and shut the hell up," I told her, not waiting to hear her response. **

Adrian and Christian chuckled, while Eddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

**Her mouth dropped open, then tightened into a scowl.**

Some things really don't change huh? I smiled looking at Mia scowling.

**Lissa and I walked on in silence, and then Lissa burst out laughing. Like that, our fight diffused.**

"Wow". Viktoria said gawking.

"That's it?". Sydney blinked rapidly.

"No hot cat fights?". Adrian said disappointed.

"No hot messes?". Eddie joked.

"Nope". Lissa & I said at the same time, popping the P.

**"Rose…" Her tone was softer now. ****"Lissa, he's dangerous. I don't like him. Please be careful."**

"Just cause you don't like him, doesn't make him dangerous". Viktoria scoffed.

"I didn't like him cause he was dangerous". I replied.

"Oh please, you far more dangerous than me". Christian said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure, if Lissa can handle a hot mess like you, she can handle Christian". Mia laughed.

**She touched my arm. "I am. I'm the cautious one, remember? You're the reckless one."**

"That just totally back fired on you". Adrian snickered.

"Sure did". I said a ghost of a smile on my face.

**I hoped that was still true.**

"You'll always be the reckless one". Dimitri whispered.

"And you love it that way". I smirked.

"I sure do". Dimitri said leaning down and bit my ear gently.

**But later, after school, I had my doubts. I was in my room doing homework **

"No way". Viktoria scoffed.

"You? Homework? What is this madness?". Mum laughed hysterically.

"Rose Hathaway and the word homework, do not make sense in one sentence". Eddie chortled.

**when I felt a trickle of what could only be called sneakiness coming from Lissa. **

"Busted?". Eddie snickered.

"Hopefully not, no one wants to face that wrath of Rosemarie Hathaway". Jill said.

**Losing track of my work, **

"Off course". Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?". Abe said amused.

**I stared off into space, trying to get a more detailed understanding of what was happening to her. If ever there was a time for me to slip into her mind, it was now,**

"Rose!". Lissa gasped.

"Hey! I was worried". I protested.

"There is a thing called privacy you know". Lissa scoffed.

** but I didn't know how to control that.**

"And I bet you figured it out, one way or another". Dimitri chuckled.

**Frowning, I tried to think what normally made that connection occur. Usually she was experiencing some strong emotion, an emotion so powerful it tried to blast into my mind. I had to work hard to fight against that; **

"Wasn't it annoying?". Mia asked.

"Well yeah, off course it is. Would you like to see your best friend getting it on with another guy?". I shuddered.

**I always sort of kept a mental wall up.**

"Did it help?". Jill asked.

"Most of the times". I shrugged.

**Focusing on her now, I tried to remove the wall. I steadied my breathing and cleared my mind. **

"What are you doing? Yoga?". Adrian chortled.

"Sounds like meditation to me". Viktoria snickered.

**My thoughts didn't matter, only hers did. I needed to open myself to her and let us connect.**

"Dodgy". Adrian snickered.

"Sounds so wrong!". Eddie joined in.

"Grow up". I said rolling my eyes.

"Nah. Don't feel like it". Eddie laughed.

**I'd never done anything like this before; I didn't have the patience for meditation. **

"Off course". Christian said.

"Don't judge". I rolled my eyes.

"Too late. Just did". Christian replied.

**My need was so strong, however, that I forced myself into an intense, focused relaxation. **

"That does sound wrong". Mia gawked.

"On so many levels". Viktoria winked.

What. The. Actual. Shit?

**I needed to know what was going on with her, and after a few more moments, my effort paid off.**

"About time". Abe snickered.

**I was in.**

"I agree. It does sound wrong". Dimitri laughed.

"Hey! You're supposed to support me in this". I laughed smacking his arm.

"So who wants to read next?". Mum said holding up the book.

"I will". Sydney volunteered enthusiastically.

"How about some food first?". I spoke.

* * *

**So how was it? Awful? Good? Awfully good?**

**So tell me what you lovely's think. Be my honey bums, and review!**

**Suggestions and critical response is welcome with open arms! And so is randomness! **

**!Read 'n' Review!**

**What song is this?**

_**Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style  
Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it real to real in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this  
You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's not a rewind, everything is so throwback-ish**_

-** Linera XX**

**P.S. If you all ever want to chat, PM me c: **


End file.
